


Kellion Hawke

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Carver, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Initial one-sided attraction, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Hawke, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellion Hawke, a late blooming omega, and Carver Hawke, an early developing alpha, look so much alike they are mistaken for twins by most people. On their own in a beta family the difficulties they face because of each other bind them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I suck at summaries. And once more, this is sort of out of my comfort zone but this is where the story wants to go. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> **Underage**  
>  This is the only chapter that needs this warning. Carver is only 15 the first time Kellion's pheromones get to him but nothing happens.

Carver sat up in bed, tugging at his uncomfortable small clothes and sleep pants. The intoxicating scent he’d tried to ignore since he’d crawled into bed an hour ago seemed to be getting stronger. Kellion was absent from the top bunk and Carver had a pretty good idea why. It had only been a few months since his older brother started sleeping in the barn every so often but this was the first time he actually smelled him.

Curiosity and his incredibly stiff cock drove Carver quietly out of the house. He made straight for the barn, noting that the scent was getting stronger. Standing to one side of the doorway, his back pressed to the old planking, Carver squeezed his eyes shut and gave in to the very strong impulse to tug his cock. It was a matter of moments before he was flicking spend off of the end and wiping his hand on his pants. Frustratingly his cock didn’t seem to be going down at all and the smell that brought him out here was strong as ever.

He pulled his pants up over his erection and walked into the barn. Following his nose he walked to the ladder that would take him up to the loft. Carefully he ascended and pushed up the trap door just enough for him to see through. Carver heard Kell before he saw him, breathing heavily and cursing. Following the soft curses he saw his brother laying on his side facing away, pants twisted around his ankles.

Not acting on the impulse to finish climbing up to the loft and replace Kell’s fingers with his cock took quite a bit of effort. He watch those fingers thrust in and out of Kell’s rear, gripping the rung with one hand and holding the trap door with the other, his cock throbbing and that musky scent from his brother in his nose. Carver forced himself down the ladder. He crossed the yard to the house, his cock leading the way, and snuck back into his bed. There would be no more sleep as long as he could smell Kellion. Wondering just how far the scent spread, Carver squeezed his cock and tugged a few times. 

The next time Carver smelled that musky scent he was fishing in the creek. The sun was high overhead and he groaned as he stared up at the blue expanse of sky. He knew a little more about that smell and why it made his dick uncomfortably stiff. Out here on their farm there was only one source for that scent. Carver left his fishing rod and the basket with his few catches on a nearby tree branch to follow his nose, or more accurately his cock, to Kellion.

He crossed the creek and headed in the direction of the house. After only a few minutes of tramping through the brush he pushed through some foliage and found himself on his ass at least five feet away.

“Damn it Kell,” he snarled.

“What are you doing here,” Kell said unsteadily.

Carver sat up carefully, tugging at the front of his trousers. The musk grew sharper and more intense and he realized his cock was throbbing again. He rose to his knees before he couldn’t stand it and began pulling at the laces of his trousers.

“Oh fuck,” Kell groaned backing a few steps away. “Get away from me Carver.”

“It hurts,” he snapped irritably. “I don’t want… that. Especially not from you.”

“Then why are you here?” he asked his voice trembling more than it had been before. “Please go away. Don’t… I don’t…”

Sighing at the small amount of relief freeing his dick caused Carver looked up. Kellion was on his knees, one hand tugging at his laces and the other clawed into the soft earth. His eyes were locked on Carver’s crotch, his mouth frozen in a panting grimace. Carver leaned forward, one hand digging slightly into the ground and stopped. Kell’s pupils had nearly taken over his light brown irises and he wondered if his eyes were more black pupil than his dark brown irises. Many had mistaken him and Kellion for identical twins. At the moment he might have been looking into a mirror.

Kell squeezed his eyes shut suddenly and yanked his trousers open. “Leave me alone Carver,” he whimpered. “Please.”

In that moment Carver understood just how vulnerable his brother was. It didn’t matter that he was only fifteen and Kell was seven years older. The scent that he’d followed here had prepared him, as it would have any other alpha in the area. Right now Carver knew he could order Kell to turn around and his brother would obey. The scent would demand his submission.

He shot to his feet and turned then walked quickly away, one hand holding up his pants. Carver could still smell that powerful musk when he stopped. Kellion was louder this time, possibly because he knew there was an alpha nearby. As it had that night a little over a month ago all it took was a couple of pulls to splatter the ground with his seed. Unlike that night Carver tied his trousers loosely, his stiff cock aimed up and walked further away. When that powerful musky smell had dwindled to a tantalizing idea Carver started off to the left, looking for the easiest way someone else could get to his brother.

For hours he prowled the wood around Kellion. Carver retrieved his fishing rod at some point and added a few more to the basket. When the smell started dissipating Carver moved closer to where he knew his brother was. They walked back to the house together, the sun sinking towards the horizon. Neither mentioned what just happened or what could have happened. Within a few days of the incident Kellion’s hair had been cut short and he began spiking it like Carver did, completing the illusion that they were twins.

The first stranger that made a pass at him instead of Kell ended up with a black eye. Carver scowled at his snickering brother but ultimately did nothing to change his appearance. It was merely another way to protect him, whether he wanted that protection or not.

*

Kellion Hawke was now 23 and head of the household. He walked slowly out of the tavern in Lothering. Carver was leaning on a fence nearby watching the Templars spar with each other. After the previous day neither had been pleased to be sent after a few things together. Of course both knew why their mother had sent them on a semi useless errand together. They were positive it was her strange idea of punishment for fighting. The last few years Kell had resorted to his force magic to keep up with his much stronger little brother.

Carver wasn’t the reason he was sore however. Dealing with his heats on their remote farm had been a simple matter before their father had passed on. Kell would spend the night in the barn or hide in the surrounding woods. Since then he wasn’t always able to hide right away however. Kell had felt the heat coming in the middle of the village yesterday afternoon. After quickly concluding his business he’d run home, taking a detour into the woods to escape a stranger on the road.

The last person he wanted to see during a heat was his alpha little brother. Having run a marathon to get home in the first place, half of the journey with an extremely uncomfortable erection and slick seeping from his rear, Kell had launched Carver across the barn without a second thought. He was battered and a bit bruised but otherwise fine. It was still considered a fight.

Neither of them had spoken on the trek to Lothering. Kell felt he had been well within his rights. Carver shouldn’t have gone into the barn in the first place. With the exception of a few accidental encounters in the woods Carver stayed away when he was in heat. Why he’d chosen yesterday to have a stupid attack was beyond him. He wasn’t about to apologize for defending himself.

Their busy work complete Kell hung the bag of nails over his belt and started over to where Carver stood. The Hawkes had been in Lothering long enough the locals knew which siblings were actually twins. All of Malcolm Hawke’s children had inherited his black hair but only his sons had inherited his looks. Despite the seven years between them Kell and Carver were nearly always taken for identical twins. It didn’t surprise him to see the stranger that had chased him into the woods the previous day approaching Carver.

The stranger didn’t know that his cheek bones were a little more prominent or that Carver’s chin was narrower. Kell didn’t let him get close enough to see his eyes and he wouldn’t know that Carver’s eyes were quite a bit darker than his were. With their hair cut and styled the same this man had no chance to figure out Carver was alpha. Kell had cut his hair originally to annoy his little brother but this was why he kept it the same. He leaned against a nearby tree and crossed his arms over his chest to watch.

“I’m impressed,” the man said leaning on the fence next to Carver. “You were pretty fast considering your condition yesterday.”

“What?” Carver replied tersely.

“No need to get defensive,” the man said his voice oozing charm. Kell rolled his eyes and Carver glared. “Maybe we could get a drink la…”

“No,” Carver interrupted shortly his hands balling into fists. “Did you chase him? You did. That’s why he was so ferocious.”

“Easy Carver,” one of the Templars said as he walked over. “You have the wrong Hawke Wendall. Kellion’s the one that got away from you.”

Kell twiddled his fingers when the Templar pointed; smiling even though he didn’t really feel like it. Carver’s eyes had also lingered on the sword of mercy stamped onto the leather armor he hadn’t been wearing the previous day. Wendall looked between them a few times and settled on Carver. He was all glares and barely suppressed rage. Something passed between the two alphas and the stranger, the Templar, held his hands up before strolling away.

He wasn’t sure how Carver won so many of those silent staring matches. Even if the other alpha didn’t back down, Carver usually changed their minds with his fists. Despite the attention it drew to them Kell was grateful. As entertaining as watching Carver get hit on by people wanting in his pants Kell was glad he didn’t have to send more of them packing himself.

After some cautious questioning Kell discovered it wasn’t out of the ordinary for an alpha member of a family to be protective or overbearing towards omega family members. This was a huge relief considering how he’d discovered Carver was alpha in the first place. Nothing had happened then or since then. They were careful around each other. Carver fell into step beside him and Kellion suppressed a shudder. He was still radiating that angry ‘mine’ aura and Kell would just have to do his best to ignore it.


	2. Kirkwall

Kellion might have enjoyed Carver’s absence a little more had it been under better circumstances. He understood Carver’s desire to fight the darkspawn and only wished he could have gone with. Lothering had never been bustling but the sheer amount of soldiers passing through on their way to Ostagar had him extremely nervous. As a result he stayed on their property as much as possible.

When soldiers began going the other direction by themselves or in pairs he _really_ began worrying. Carver’s reappearance was a big relief even if most of everyone had left already. That hurried reunion was quickly followed by darkspawn. The whirlwind of events afterwards had left Kellion numb. Now that there was nothing but empty time the numbness was being replaced by more worry. In the chaos of the last few weeks he couldn’t remember when he’d last been in heat.

Having followed Carver up to the deck of the ship he leaned on the rail next to him. The sailors had all done their gawping and none deviated from their tasks to ask them stupid questions. Carver glanced at him and gripped the rail tighter.

“Brother,” Carver said softly.

“We may have a problem,” Kell said just as quietly. “I can’t remember when my last heat was. But it should be soon.”

“Perfect,” he muttered. “How soon?”

“I don’t know Carver,” said Kell in exasperation. “With everything that’s gone on you can’t expect me to remember. It’s not exactly the same anyway. You know that.”

“Stay below,” Carver whispered fiercely after a moment. “I’ll ask someone how much longer it’ll be.”

Carver stalked away and Kellion glared at his retreating figure. He didn’t like being ordered around by his little brother and lingered on deck just to try and irritate him. A scowl aimed back at him sent butterflies through his stomach and Kellion fled back down to the hold, slowly so it wouldn’t look like he was running from his younger brother. He sunk to the wood planking and leaned back against a support pillar.

It wasn’t often that Carver gave him an order. When it did happen it normally had something to do with a heat. Kell wasn’t sure why those rare commands made his stomach flutter but he found it annoying. He drew his legs up to his chest and rested his forearms on his knees. With his fingers laced together he hid his face in his arms and sighed heavily, trying once more to count days.

“You’re omega aren’t you.”

He looked up and saw Aveline kneeling in front of him. “Is it that obvious,” Kellion said ruefully. He patted the planking next to him and she sunk down. “I’ve always been in the woods or hiding in the barn. This… this scares me.”

“It could be bad,” Aveline sighed heavily and squeezed his upper arm.

“Are you alpha?” Kellion asked as casually as he could.

“Yes,” Aveline said with a small smile. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Good,” Carver said as he dropped down on his other side. “Four or five days they said. Now that the storms have cleared.”

Aveline’s smile had turned to a scowl and Kellion winced. He hoped Carver wouldn’t further antagonize the woman. She knew he was a mage and they weren’t quite sure if she’d keep that secret. The warrior seemed level headed but she’d married a Templar and that was enough to make both of them a little mistrustful of her.

Kellion also knew none of this would be discussed. There were few things he and Carver actually talked about but his heats seemed to be on a taboo list. After three years they really didn’t have much to discuss. Carver knew if he got too close he would be force pushed away. Kellion didn’t say anything about the black eyes and broken noses Carver had given people on his behalf or the bruises he’d come home with that he refused to talk about. It was simply the way things were. Being in a large city would completely rearrange everything they were used to however.

“We can put you at one end if it happens,” Carver said interrupting his thoughts. “I’ll keep everyone away.”

“We,” Aveline said firmly.

Carver and Aveline stared at each other across him. It felt different than all the other alpha posturing he’d witnessed from his little brother. It wasn’t anger he felt rolling off of Carver but it was territorial none the less. Kellion bit his bottom lip and crossed his arms in his lap. Any other alpha laying claim to him like Carver consistently did would have made him furious. That was something he tried not to think about. It was impossible to ignore the erection it generally gave him however.

It ended with both alphas smiling and leaning back against the support pillar. Kellion slowly released the breath he’d been holding. He might not trust Aveline entirely but he liked her. With Carver calming to his normal sullen self rather than his ‘my omega’ routine there was much less chance of being pulled into heat early. Kell decided that he still wouldn’t be moving any time soon.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Kellion said softly looking at all the other refugees packed into the hold.

*

Carver hated Kirkwall already. After having been denied entrance to the city they were left in the courtyard of the Circle with a vague promise to find their Uncle. An hour later Kell had finally gone into heat. He was thankful Kell’s cycle had waited long enough for them to be off the ship. The guards, who he didn’t have the best opinion of in the first place, had sunk to Templar levels in his mind. They would have been content to watch him suffer. The other refugees had directed him to a space they had blocked off with cloaks and ragged blankets.

Even though she’d never been overly worried about Kellion’s heats before Leandra moved them closer to him. Aveline was likely as horny as he was being this close but she sat serenely against a wall scanning the courtyard. He squirmed around until he could discreetly adjust himself and still had trouble sitting still. Finally he settled for out of the way with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. Neither his mother nor Aveline could see him well so he folded his hands in his lap so if he had to he could rub and squeeze his cock.

A deep breath gave him another lung full of Kellion’s musky odor along with a floral scent of the person who’d already been back there. Over the years he’d discovered every omega smelled a little different. They all made his dick uncomfortably stiff. Sometimes he had a hard time not obeying that instinct to bury his dick into whoever was making the scent but he found he like the pungent masculine aroma more than the delicate often flowery female scent.

This frustration was something he hadn’t missed when he’d gone with the King’s army to Ostagar. At night in bed there was nothing to stop him from tugging off to get a little relief from Kellion’s heat but it wasn’t always so convenient. The worst times had always been in the woods. Before he’d learned to recognize his brother’s unique scent he’d always ended up on his backside for getting too close. Even when Kell had one hand involved behind him and the other wrapped around his cock Carver still ended up several feet away. Squeezing his dick Carver sighed and closed his eyes, hoping it would end quickly. 

Four days later he stood in their Uncle Gamlen’s lowtown residence. The place was smaller than their barn had been in Lothering. It was almost as filthy as the barn was however. He stood just inside one of the two rooms beyond the first. Kellion stood beside him, mouth pulled down in a grimace and eyebrows raised in disgust. Carver was positive his own expression was very much alike.

It was larger than the room they’d shared but not by much. There were two bedrolls rather than beds, a mirror in the corner with boxes of junk piled around it. Dust layered everything and the whole room had a musty smell that made him wrinkle his nose. Here, there was nowhere Kell could go hide. Being in this room while he was in heat was going to be almost unbearable. Perhaps there were some herbs or flowers that would help mask the scent, from him and from anyone passing by.

“Carver,” Kellion said softly.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“What do you think Gamlen is?”

“I don’t know,” Carver said looking over his shoulder.

Gamlen stood in the other room talking with their mother. After losing their home and sister to the darkspawn this house was a huge disappointment. The trip had been long and stressful as well as the long wait in the Gallows Courtyard for Gamlen to show. When he finally did bother to show it was to sell him and Kell into servitude for a year with a mercenary outfit. Carver sort of hoped he _was_ alpha. Beating the stuffing out of Gamlen might make him feel a little better about being stuck in the same room with his omega brother, listening to those sounds and smelling his scent. He wondered how often he was going to get thrown across the room and scowled.


	3. In Heat Outside the Rose

It was an easy Job. Meeran paid attention to his cycle, which made Kellion a little nervous. This easy job had been given to him because his heat could arrive at any time. He was supposed to be here, the street in front of the Blooming Rose, alone. Carver, who paid more attention to his heat cycle than anyone else besides Kellion himself, wouldn’t hear of that however. Kellion had only made a token protest. He didn’t relish the thought of being alone on the streets when it hit.

That was how he found himself leaning against the wall behind some crates. Carver sat against those crates, hidden from view of everyone but him. So far boredom had been their greatest enemy as they waited for the contact. She was at least two hours late and Carver had started whining about his bed and his wish to be in it periodically. Kell didn’t bother to point out that he was the reason he wasn’t in his bed.

He was beginning to be glad Carver had insisted on coming with. His gut felt tight, his rear felt loose and every bit of his skin was tingling as it became more sensitive. In fairly short order his small clothes would be enough stimulation to make his dick hard. If his brother kept looking at him like he currently was it wasn’t going to take being super sensitive to make his cock stiff and his ass weep slick.

Kell wondered if Carver knew what that look of pure lust did to him. He normally saw it when Carver stumbled on him in a compromising position, right before Kell sent him sprawling. Magic wasn’t currently an option however The Rose was a popular destination for Templars not currently harassing the Circle mages. He wasn’t about to take that chance and he’d been standing here trying to ignore it for a while.

His scratchy linen shirt was beginning to tease his nipples with every small movement. Kell groaned in irritation and squeezed his eyes shut. If he started off now he could be home before it got to the point of stripping for relief. He thought of their Uncle and grimaced. In the three months they’d been in Kirkwall he’d been lucky enough not to go into heat with him in the vicinity. Without Carver to save Gamlen from Kell’s magic he wasn’t about to take that chance either.

Carver was crouched instead of sitting when he opened his eyes. His pupils were blown wide. His lips were parted slightly and Kell could just see the tip of his tongue. He could see the shine of saliva from Carver licking those lips. From the way he was crouched Kellion knew he had an erection. For a few heartbeats they stared at one another, one having an epiphany and the other desperately trying to get a hold of himself.

“Staff,” Carver hissed tugging at his crotch.

“What?” Kell said thickly with his eyes glued to that hand.

“Your staff,” he said pointing with the hand not occupied with making his trousers a little more comfortable. “Give me your staff.”

But I want your staff, Kell thought as he nodded in understanding. An image of being bent over the crates in front of him by his little brother flashed through his mind. Kell bit his lip to keep from groaning and sunk carefully down behind the crates.

“Andraste’s tits,” Carver said breathlessly. “Whatever you’re thinking about, stop. You’ll have every alpha in there out here.”

Kellion nodded even though what Carver wanted was quite impossible. He tried to focus on what his brother needed rather than what he wanted. On his knees Kellion handed Carver his staff. Why he’d changed his shirt before they left to one similar to his made perfect sense now. While Carver hooked the staff to his back, his sword was on the ground next to the crates, Kell turned carefully and sat.

It was one of those things they never discussed. Carver knew how to use his staff and though he would never fire pure bolts of energy from it, he was deadly with the bladed end. Kell would never be mistaken for a master swordsman but he could wield that big blade good enough people could lose limbs. He never thought there would actually be a need to switch places with Carver but he hadn’t considered a Blight destroying his home either.

“Maker,” Carver said gruffly. “I’m sorry Kell. I have to. You’re too strong. Please don’t screw this up.”

That was something Carver didn’t need to worry about any more. He would have to think about why he wanted Carver’s cock later. Without his heat ruling his mind he might be horrified at what he desperately wanted right this second. Right now the last thing he needed was to actually see Carver’s cock however. That might start begging. Wanting to be fucked into oblivion by his little brother was horrifying enough without the prospect of being caught at it. Kell pulled his knees a little closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. With his eyes squeezed shut he buried his face in his arms and did his best not to move. Moments later he heard a grunt and held in a whimper.

“Do what… you have to,” Carver said softly, his voice still full of lust. “I’m going around to the other side.”

Kell managed a small nod. He listened carefully for footsteps over his own panting breaths. When the sound of Carver’s boots disappeared he rose up to his knees and yanked at the laces of his trousers. When they were around the large part of his thighs Kell leaned forward, back arched and forehead on the stone street. It was an uncomfortable position but nothing about this situation was comfortable, most of all his desire for Carver. The only discomfort he was concerned with was his ass and getting something up there as quickly as he could.

His shirt billowed down enough to give his overly sensitive chest a break from the rough linen. With his cock free of his pants and small clothes he wouldn’t rub himself raw trying to get away from them. Kell reached between his legs and pushed two fingers into his weeping asshole. He arched his back to get a little further in. With his eyes once more shut tightly he wished it was Carver’s cock and bit his lip to keep quiet.

*

The contact had come and given him the information at least two hours ago. He could have left right after but that would have left his brother behind the crates quietly but enthusiastically fucking himself with his fingers. Even with people in heat at the Rose there was a chance he’d be discovered so Carver was stuck guarding him. 

Carver was glad Kell liked loose shirts. He was currently sitting on top of the crates, Kellion’s staff leaning nearby. His pants were currently untied and as far apart as he could get them. His cock, which was still very stiff, was completely free of his pants. The shirt covered him easily but he had crossed his arms over his abdomen so it wouldn’t look like he had an incredible hard on. This bit of street was every alphas nightmare at the moment.

If he were at home in bed he’d have been naked on top of his covers trying not to rub his cock raw. At the moment the throbbing was tolerable but he’d had to discreetly jerk off a few times. The scent had never been so pungent before but he’d never been this close for so long before. There were also all the other scents he was getting from inside the Rose. Whether it was Kellion or a combination of things Carver had never been so hard and so ready to fuck in his entire life.

Having peeked at his brother off and on for three years he normally wouldn’t have had any compunctions about doing so now. It was part of the reason he’d grown to hate the spell force push but he couldn’t help himself sometimes. He was alpha. The scent was supposed to lure him. Sometimes when Kell didn’t notice him he’d watch for a while before tugging himself off. It was the only way his orgasms came anywhere near satisfying when he had that musk in his nose.

Right now he didn’t dare peek back. His control was worn thin between all the stimuli in the area. Listening to those soft gasps and bitten off moans from Kellion was certainly not helping. Once more he considered going into the Rose and taking all this frustration out on one of the workers. Once more he scowled at his lap and stayed put. He couldn’t leave Kell on the street by himself even though someone sniffing him out at this point wasn’t very likely.

He looked around and leaned forward, his hands on the edge of the crate he was sitting on. This wasn’t going to be discreet at all but he couldn’t stand it anymore. There were only a couple of people standing around, looking at the building and likely wishing they had the courage to go inside. A guard had wandered through and back out. Carver sat up and quickly pulled his shirt up enough to bare his dick. He shut his eyes and squeezed his cock before stroking it. As always it only took a couple of tugs before ropes of seed splattered to the ground between his feet.

Carver sighed as he looked around, cock throbbing a little less insistently. There was still no one looking at him and he covered his dick with the shirt again. He leaned forward to grip the box after scraping semen off of his hand. Carver stared at the pearly fluid he’d just decorated the street with, wondering if he’d last longer if he was actually screwing someone.

Behind him Kell bit off a moan. Carver could hear the squelching sounds of his fingers moving in and out of what had to be his sodden hole. He fought the urge to drop down behind the crates and slam his cock into Kell’s ass. That image in his head, Carver reached under the shirt and began squeezing his dick, hoping he could make it through the next hour or so without losing his head and doing just that. If it were anyone but Kell behind him Carver would have stopped resisting long ago. Of course if it were anyone but Kell, Carver wouldn’t have been here in the first place.


	4. A Close Call

It was inevitable that anyone they spent a lot of time around would figure out how to tell them apart. Meeran knew within a week. Some of his men weren’t nearly as sharp. It had taken this particular idiot two months and three separate black eyes as well as a broken nose before he finally got it. Kellion routinely told him no in every polite way he could think of for the last two.

They were in the Red Iron’s headquarters in Lowtown waiting for their assignment. Meeran was taking his time however and Kell was running out of patience. Kell had known he preferred men for a long time. Recent revelations aside, Draven was definitely not his type. He didn’t mind tall and skinny or the man’s bright red hair. It was his cocky attitude along with a few underhanded tendencies. Draven reminded him of a younger more skilled version of Gamlen. His lust for Carver hadn’t dulled with his heat and while he was disturbed by this forbidden desire, his taste in family most definitely did not extend to his Uncle.

Carver leaned against a wall, his eyes drilling holes through the oblivious Draven. His scowl was fierce and Kell could almost see the muscles in his jaw working. Their eyes met and this time it was easy to tamp down the lust that he felt for his little brother. Kell turned and paced away from Carver while Draven followed, trying to buy his way into bed. If a broken nose hadn’t convinced him that Kell wasn’t interested there was nothing that would. There was one option left and Kellion was almost ready to use it.

“No,” Kellion growled again.

“Name your price then,” Draven wheedled. “I’ll pay it. Just one night.”

Without a word Kellion rounded on him and blasted him across the room. Most of Meeran’s men knew he was a mage. It was second nature to avoid hitting comrades in a fight and they respected his skill. They also liked the ease of their jobs. For most of them being omega didn’t matter. There were always a few people that simply couldn’t understand that omega did not mean whore. Kell had watched Carver nearly beat the life out of someone that had much more than a single night planned.

Kellion had broken his share of noses and blackened his share of eyes as well. Before this moment only Carver had been on the receiving end of this spell for that particular reason. While he never planned on using it on Carver again he wasn’t disturbed a bit by sending Draven across the room. His head bounced on the wall before he slid bonelessly down it. He lay in a heap on the floor, unmoving and blessedly silent.

Seething with fury Kellion clenched his hands into fists. Before he could take a step he felt a hand on his shoulder. Years of lessons and the ingrained reaction to hide his magic saved that person from a similar fate. The voice he heard wasn’t the one he’d thought it would be however.

“Blighted fool,” Meeran said. “Get him to Nora, Loren. You two come with me.”

Meeran pulled on his shoulder a little and Kellion turned to follow him. The others in the room studied their fingernails or the tables they were sitting at, except for Loren who had the task of reviving Draven enough to get him to their healer. He was trying not to scowl the way Carver was as he fell into step beside him. It was a short walk to Meeran’s office and they stood in front of his desk waiting while he shut the door behind them.

“Don’t…” Meeran began as he walked around them.

“Maybe he should learn what ‘no’ means,” Carver interrupted hotly.

“I will not make you or anyone else a promise that will end up in me getting raped,” Kellion said through clenched teeth. “I _will_ defend myself against you, him or anyone else I feel threatened by.”

“You still owe me,” Meeran snarled. “Killing my men…”

“He’s not dead,” Kell interrupted. “And my ass isn’t part of that deal.”

“He had plenty of chances,” Carver said leaning forward with his fists on the desk. “If he does it again it won’t be Kell he has to worry about.”

Their eyes locked and Kellion knew without a doubt Meeran was alpha. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and watched, like he had so many times before. As it usually did Carver’s growly territorial statement went straight to his cock. Like it was with Aveline this contest was a little different. Meeran wasn’t a possible friend or a stranger just passing through. They had eight more months under this man’s thumb. The possibility of being on Meeran’s bad side for all those months was enough to wilt any fledgling erection Carver caused.

“I’ll talk to the men,” Meeran said without breaking eye contact with Carver. “Don’t let it happen again.”

Carver’s scowl deepened as he straightened, also not breaking eye contact. Kellion leaned forward and tented his fingers on the desk. Meeran’s gaze snapped to him like he hoped it would and he glared at his boss. Meeran frowned and their eyes locked. His first impulse was to look down, to step back and let Carver deal with it. Kell had seriously fought this response since his first heat but the mild tendency to step back and let someone else make decisions had been there most of his life.

“I will make no promises,” Kell said firmly as he continued to glare.

After a few moments Meeran sneered briefly and gestured at the door before he turned to a cabinet in one corner. “Go home both of you,” he said gruffly. “It’ll be a couple of days before I need you.”

Kellion straightened and turned to the door at once. Carver remained at the desk however, scowling at Meeran’s back. His scowl turned to a glare when it finally landed on him. That glare did two things to Kellion. As the younger sibling, Carver and his glare was full of irritation that made Kell want to fight. As an alpha, Carver’s glare was full of possessiveness and authority that made his asshole loose and his cock twitch. This was neither the time nor the place for confessions however. Kell wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to confess that at all. He wondered once more if Carver was aware of how he looked at him sometimes before he stalked away.

Carver followed at a distance and Kellion tried to clear his head enough to deal with their mother and Gamlen. They weren’t very far away when he was taken by surprise and yanked down an alley then pinned against the wall. Kell was nose to nose with a very furious Carver, one hand fisted in his tunic and the other held against the wall by Carver’s iron grip. His body began tingling and Kell’s mind was spinning.

“You always do that,” he snarled.

“I do not,” Kell said softly. “Meeran wasn’t going to back down and you wouldn’t win a fight.”

His other hand was now pinned to the wall and Carver moved closer. Their chests were pressed together. Carver had to feel his stiff cock and Kell bit his bottom lip. Everything was becoming supersensitive, his ass was feeling loose and all he wanted was to rut against his brother’s stiffening length.

“I can take him,” Carver snarled in his ear. “He wants you. And he can’t have you.”

Kellion shuddered as much at the breath on his ear as the words that breath delivered. Carver couldn’t be aware that he’d pulled his heat nearly a week early. He wanted to let it happen. To be turned around, his pants around his knees, Carver’s cock filling up his ass. As much as he wanted it Kell started struggling. An alley was much too public.

“Carver,” he said breathlessly trying to break his grip. “Let me go.”

“No,” Carver whispered rolling his hips.

He groaned and stopped struggling. Kellion heard him sniff and suddenly there was only the wall and his jelly filled legs holding him up. Carver shook his head and took another step away, his expression horrified. One arm came up, pointed at the end of the alley. After a moment Kell stumbled towards the street, focused on making his feet work rather than Carver’s expression.

*

Leaning against the opposite wall, Kell’s alluring scent still filling the alley, Carver stuffed a hand down the front of his trousers. He carefully worked his erection into a more comfortable position. His dick throbbed but Carver just teased himself. Rubbing his cock lightly he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. It was difficult with Kell’s musky smell still strong in his nose. All he could think about was thrusting into his brother’s ass over and over until his balls were completely empty and his dick ached.

What horrified him weren’t the thoughts. Every time he smelled Kellion this was what he wanted. Except it wasn’t just Kell. Every omega he smelled put these thoughts into his head. He’d even gotten to do it once. A stranger just passing through, hours spent fucking her in the woods and a slow walk home afterwards. No, it wasn’t the thoughts that bothered him. It had nearly happened and Carver had caused it.

At the Red Iron headquarters there wasn’t even a hint of his scent. It was definitely after they’d left but he wasn’t sure exactly when. Normally Carver would never have confronted Kell about his interference. It didn’t surprise him. Kell was always butting in. This was something they just didn’t talk about however, not even when Kell discovered he was alpha.

He didn’t want to think about how he’d pulled Kellion into heat so early. He knew why Kell hadn’t used his magic though. Back in Lothering Carver would have ended up yards away on his ass. They hadn’t been in a city full of people however, where any one could turn him in to the Templars. Carver squeezed his cock and sighed. Everything had been so much simpler in Lothering.

Reluctantly Carver pulled his hand out of his trousers. Pushing off the wall he followed Kellion’s lingering smell. After making sure he’d made it home all right, Carver would park himself in front of the bedroom door. They still had no idea what Gamlen was and he wasn’t about to add that to his list of mistakes. From now on he’d simply have to be more careful if they weren’t at home when Kell went into heat.


	5. Another Close Call

For the next two months Carver counted carefully and paid attention. He kept his distance when Kellion’s heat was close. Thankfully the near miss in the alley hadn’t been repeated. The first heat afterwards began in the middle of the night. Woken by that smell and his own stiff cock Carver stayed on his bed, turned away and listening to Kell. The second heat had begun after they’d eaten supper. Carver had stood by the bedroom door to deter Gamlen, only a beta but far too curious for his liking.

They hadn’t spoken of what had almost happened in the alley. It was on his mind as he trudged back home however, the sun rising in the east. It bothered Carver that Meeran kept track of Kellion’s heats so carefully. He’d been surprised when Carver answered his summon but not Kell later on that day. Kell hadn’t been assigned the job he’d just finished because Meeran knew Kell was due. On one hand it was good. That night outside the Blooming Rose was enough to convince him that heats and work just didn’t go together. It still bothered him.

Only part of his anger that day was because Kell had interrupted. He’d been furious when he realized Meeran wanted the same thing all the others did. In the months that had passed he only became positive he’d been right. Kell didn’t like Meeran and was wary around him. Despite their nearly identical appearance Carver heard and saw things Kell didn’t. There were looks when Kell’s attention was elsewhere. He’d overheard conversations between the other men about Meeran’s pet Hawke. Carver was more determined then than ever to keep his brother safe from their employer.

With a tired sigh Carver climbed the stairs to the hovel they lived in now. The scene that greeted him left him standing in the doorway, dumbstruck. Kellion was standing over their Uncle in a pair of sleep pants and nothing else. His hair was flat on one side, like it always was after a few hours in the barn. Gamlen was glaring up at him from the floor with a bruise forming on his cheek. Leandra stood on the other side, her arms crossed and a very familiar exasperated look on her face.

“What’s going on?” he asked stepping inside and shutting the door.

“He’s not as sturdy as you are,” Kell said flatly. “Then he complains.” He turned to face Carver and a hand brushed his crotch before turning to the room they shared. “I’m going to sleep.”

Carver’s eyes widened briefly, in shock. Leandra and Gamlen were looking at him now that Kell wasn’t in the room. The lingering scent of Kellion’s heat and the look he’d seen told him all he needed to know. His brother had gone into heat and Gamlen had gotten curious.

“I told you,” Carver said directing a scowl at his Uncle.

“He’s noisy,” Gamlen said sullenly as he stood. “Didn’t need to get violent.”

“Be glad it was Kell,” Carver snarled. “And he isn’t noisy. You’re nosy.”

Gamlen spluttered some and turned away. Snorting he turned towards the door Kell had gone through. He only got a few steps before Leandra stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe you should wait a bit,” she said.

“It’s been seven months and _now_ you’re worried?” Carver said incredulously.

“What if he isn’t… done?” she said worriedly. “I don’t…”

“He’s finished,” said Carver irritably. “And he’s thrown me around with that damn spell too many times to count.”

“Carver…”

“I’m going to bed.”

He pulled out of her grip and left her standing by the door when he shut it behind him. Carver leaned back and scrubbed his face. Kellion was lying on his bed, on his side facing away from the door. A clear picture of what he looked like an hour ago popped into his head. One leg forward, fingers sliding in and out of his hole, cock stiff with a puddle of spend in front of it.

That day in the alley, in the heart beats after Carver realized what he was doing Kellion’s expression had been exactly the same as it had a few minutes ago. It was similar to an expression he’d seen before, pupils wide and lips slightly parted. It was always right before he was thrown backwards. Never before had Kell looked _at_ him like that. Previously that look had gone _through_ him.

Were you thinking of me, Carver thought as he stared at the back of Kell’s head. If they hadn’t been in an alley would Kell have fought him at all? He remembered rutting against his brother, the heavy panting in his ear, the feel of his dick against him through their trousers. Carver heard his moan and felt his weak struggles simply stop. That was when he realized the musk was all around him and as strong as it had been that night outside the Rose. Suddenly he had to know.

“Kell,” he began softly. He stopped, at a loss for words. How did you ask your brother if he wanted you to fuck him?

“Yes Carver,” Kellion replied after only a moment.

It didn’t have the sound of a question and Carver swallowed hard. It was also much too vague but Carver couldn’t make his voice work. He crossed the room and set his sword on the stand they’d scrounged the coin for. Rather than going to his bed Carver stopped beside Kell’s. Kellion was still on his side, the blankets at his feet and a towel on the floor between their beds. Carver could smell him this close, his musk. It was faint but strong enough to make his cock perk up.

His hand was shaking as he reached out and pushed on Kellion’s shoulder. There was no resistance. Kell rolled to his stomach, head turned away and his hands loosely balled above his head. Carver tensed as he put a knee on the bed. When he wasn’t thrown way he glanced at the door. Upon finding it still shut, Carver swung up onto Kell’s bed, straddling his legs. He settled a little and wondered what he should do.

Maybe Kell had fallen asleep. He’d complained a few times about night heats and how tired they made him. There was something both of them reacted immediately to. Even if Kell was asleep there would be some sort of reaction. Before he could lose the nerve Carver leaned over slightly and placed his hands on Kell’s ass cheeks. He heard a sharp intake of breath, felt the muscles beneath his hands tense then relax.

“Maker,” Carver whispered in shock. “You want this.”

“Yes,” Kellion confirmed in a murmur.

Every frustrated night he’d spent tugging his cock with Kellion in his nose settled in his gut. The days he’d spent watching Kellion fucking his own fingers and listening to those little gasps and soft moans finished what his lingering scent had started. His hands were steady as he pulled the laces on his trousers. Carver rose up on his knees and freed his dick from his small clothes. It bobbed as he hooked his fingers under Kell’s waistband. His hips rose enough for Carver to pull them down.

Carver scooted back a little and gripped Kell’s bare cheeks. He spread them apart like he’d wanted to on so many occasions and stared at his entrance. Kellion’s asshole was a little red but he could see the shine of his slick around it. All he had to do was put the head of his cock against that pucker and it would disappear inside his brother. How many times had he wanted to see his cock inside Kellion since he was fifteen? Would this have ever crossed his mind if he were beta?

“Why?” Carver asked as he pushed a thumb past that loose ring.

“Why!?!” Kell said in a strangled whisper. “Fingers aren’t satisfying.”

“You could have any dick,” Carver said pulling his thumb out. He leaned over, his dick resting neatly along the crack of his ass, to whisper in Kell’s ear. “Why me Kell? I’m your brother.”

“I’ve noticed,” he replied breathlessly. “You make me hard. You make me _leak_. You’re so… I want… Please Carver.”

Hearing him beg blew away any lingering doubts for the moment. Carver rose enough to line his cock up with Kellion’s ass. The head began to spread his hole, slipping easily in his brother was so slick. Kellion was breathing quickly, his hands knotted into fists. Both of them froze at the sound of the squeaky floorboard outside the door. Carver squeezed his brother’s shoulder and quietly climbed off of Kell’s bed and onto his own a short distance away. Lying with his back to the door Carver squeezed his dick and tried to make his breathing even.

The door creaked open and he heard nothing for several long minutes. Soft footsteps came closer and he surreptitiously pulled up his small clothes then covered his erection with his shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to appear asleep. There was a presence over him moments later, a touch to his shoulder and Leandra moved away. Carver didn’t move until he’d heard the door shut. Kellion rolled over to face him as he sat up to take his boots off.

He rose up on an elbow and Carver shook his head. That was much too close. Kellion frowned but sunk back down to the bed. After kicking his boots under the bed Carver lay on his side facing Kellion. As he had many times before, Carver tugged his cock until it dripped spend on his sheets. Unlike all those times before his brother watched him intently, closing his eyes only after his breathing had begun to even out again. Carver watched his brother sleep, his cock safely tucked away again. His doubts had returned with his softening dick. There was no longer a hint of Kell’s scent in the room and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had played a role in what had almost happened again.


	6. Carver Gets Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Work got stupid busy and dealing with school starting. It's been a little nutty here. Smut as promised however with more to come in the next chapter.

To assuage his doubts, Carver waited. Kellion was his normal annoying self for the most part. He hadn’t expected anything overt like flirting and there hadn’t been any. For a few days everything was painfully normal. Carver was starting to think perhaps that morning and the alley incident had been motivated by Kell’s heat after all. Six days passed and Carver knew his heat had nothing to do with it.

Leandra had sent them to the market. There was more stuff on her list than one person could carry safely so both of them had to go. This trip began like all the others normally did, silence. He trudged along next to Kell, his thoughts only half on his task. Once they reached the market his attention stopped wandering and focused on the crowd. People were just as likely to grope him as they were Kellion and many ended up regretting it. This person grabbed the correct ass but Carver was just as fast as he had been back home in Lothering.

He was mostly sure Kellion wouldn’t lash out with his magic in a crowded marketplace but he’d never given Kell much of a chance to. Carver heard his brother’s aggravated ‘hey’ and he had the offending arm by the wrist and twisted up behind the offending person’s back. A clear spot in the crowd opened around them as the man flailed his other arm and whined.

“Hands off,” Carver snarled before shoving him away.

Carver looked around at the quickly gathered merchants, shoppers and a guardsman or two. No one wanted to challenge him and just like that the people dispersed. When Carver turned to Kell instead of the expected irritation he found Kell worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Kell cleared his throat and started off towards a fruit stand without saying a word. Just as quiet Carver followed him. His mind was racing however.

That exact expression he’d never seen but parts of it he had. His eyebrows had been raised and his eyes a little wide. If his eyes had been shut Carver would have thought his fingers had been up his rear. Carver was positive that was Kell’s interested expression. In such a public setting there wasn’t much he could do. Their appearance made it unlikely that they were anything but siblings. After so many years he could be a patient a little longer however.

It was easy for him to focus in the market. There were so many things to watch for it took most of his attention. At home, on one of the rare days Meeran didn’t need either of them, it was much more difficult. Kell wasn’t making this excruciating wait any easier. Either he’d figured out Carver wanted him or was tired of waiting on Carver to figure out if he actually wanted him. Gamlen and Leandra thought nothing of his ass being constantly in the air or stuck out further than normal but Carver watched with growing desire. Finally unable to stand it, Carver went into their room. He pushed over a crate full of junk near the door and cursed.

“Kell!!” he yelled irritably.

“What?” Kellion hollered irritably back.

He waited for a moment and watched the door. It opened further to admit Kellion, who shut it as he entered. As quietly as he could Carver pinned his older brother against the door. In his ear Kellion exhaled slowly, his hands clenching and unclenching. Carver felt the muscles working in his wrist and pressed their bodies together like they had been that day in the alley. He began rutting against Kell and heard another soft slow exhale. Carver smirked and kept it up, feeling both of their dicks harden further.

“You really do want my cock,” he whispered.

“Yes,” Kell said breathily.

“Why do they have to be home,” Carver muttered.

“We’re quiet,” Kell pleaded. “Please…”

“I want your ass,” he whispered fiercely. “But if this is going to happen I want a lot more than one go. You have no idea what that smell does to me. How many times I’ve tugged off thinking of fucking you stupid.”

“Maker… Carver…”

“I can’t wait. You’re going to turn around and I’m going to fuck you right now.”

“Tonight…” Kellion turned in the cage of his arms and quickly began working on his laces.

“Gamlen will be gone. After mother is asleep…” Carver pushed their hips together, pressing Kellion’s dick against the door, and rutted. “All night.”

“Maker…”

“Shh,” Carver ordered.

Kellion was trembling against him as he hurriedly freed his cock. Carver found his entrance, slick seeping out, and slowly pushed past that tight ring. He heard Kell gasp, felt him trembling, and pushed back more doubts. Once he was fully seated he took Kell’s wrists and pinned them to the door again. The horror of what he was doing tugged at the edges of his conscious but he could hear that no more than he could his lingering doubts.

“Hold your breath,” Carver whispered.

His panting stopped immediately and Carver followed suit, listening to what was happening in the other room. Carver could hear nothing out of the ordinary and more importantly no one headed in their direction. That worry gone for the moment he pulled out of Kellion until just the head was still inside. Kellion blew out the breath he’d been holding. Carver pushed back inside and let out his own shuddery breath when he was flush with Kellion’s ass once more. Slowly out and slowly back in once more.

“Carver…” Kellion whispered. “More… faster…”

“You don’t make these rules,” Carver said sternly. “This is something I control. I… can’t believe you want this. I can’t believe I’m doing this. But… If you want my cock… you let me be alpha.”

“Yours,” Kellion said in a barely audible whisper. “Your omega.”

Aware that they needed to be quick Carver sped as much as he dared. Since the door opened inward and they were pressed against it no one would be walking in on them but that wouldn’t stop them from being suspicious. Carver rolled his hips, the smooth glide of his cock now taking up most of his attention.

The trembling from his brother against him had stopped. He listened for Kell’s panting, those small gasps and soft moans. Carver wasn’t disappointed. The part of him that had avoided his brother for three years was still horrified. The part of him that liked Kell’s scent, that had driven him to peek so many times for the tiny amount of satisfaction peeping gave him, that part of him wanted faster and harder. It wanted to hear his balls slapping Kellion’s ass. It wanted more than soft moans and tiny gasps.

“Maker,” Carver grunted. “Kell…”

“Come,” he breathed. “Want your…come. Carver…”

His thrusts became harder and Carver squeezed his wrists. The affirmation that Kellion still wanted this only made him want to do this properly. There wasn’t time right now however and someone on the other side of the door could be getting curious. Tension had built steadily and Carver chased his release, hoping to give Kellion exactly what he wanted for perhaps the first time ever.

“This and more,” said Carver softly in his ear. “Much, much more. Blow your load and squeeze my dick Brother.” Kellion whimpered and his muscles tightened. “Maker…”

“Carver…” Kell breathed. He sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip.

In a moment there was only stillness, both brothers panting softly. Carver resumed rolling his hips, slowly out and slowly in. He didn’t want to stop. Even without Kell’s scent he thought he could get another orgasm out of both of them. That would definitely make Gamlen curious if he wasn’t listening at the other side of the door already. Getting caught simply wasn’t an option.

“Carver,” Kell said softly. “I want more.”

“I know,” he replied. “We have to wait. And we have to talk.”

“I’m yours,” Kell said squeezing his ass cheeks together. “What’s there to talk about?”

“So if I bend you over Meeran’s desk and fuck you until you scream…”

“I’d enjoy it and scream no matter how many of them were watching. Carver, you’ve been claiming me for a long time and yours is the only cock I want.”

“Maker Kell,” Carver said softly half horrified. “I haven’t… have I?”

“Oh yes,” Kellion snorted softly. “You have.” He thumped his head against the door lightly. “I’ve thought about this. I know it’s fucked up but... it’s what I want.”

“Tonight,” Carver said after a moment in thought. “When Mother goes to sleep. We’ll fuck until I can’t get it up anymore. Then we’ll wait and fuck some more.”

He shivered and nodded slightly. “Maybe we should nap then.”

Carver let his wrists go and backed away, listening to the slurping noise his cock made coming out of Kellion’s sodden hole. Kellion turned and leaned against the door. He looked down and licked his lips before pulling his trousers up enough to get to his bed. His cock still stood out stiffly and Carver closed his eyes before wrapping his fingers around it. With one pass he scraped enough slick off that his trousers wouldn’t end up wet and brought his hand to his nose. Carver pulled his small clothes up over his balls and turned to the bed, his hand still hovering close to his nose.

Kellion’s slick smelled faintly like his heat. He flopped down on his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of all the nights he’d spent with that musk in his nose. It was unbelievable that Kellion had wanted him from the beginning. There had been too many short flights across the barn. When had his brother started thinking of Carver as an alpha rather than his little brother? How had he claimed Kell? Did it really matter? It was a little late for doubts and hesitations. On his own Carver would never have taken this frightening step but he couldn’t deny that he’d wanted to fuck his older brother for quite some time. 

A short distance away Kell already sounded fast asleep. Carver let his eyes slip shut and smelled the drying slick on his hand once more. He let his arm flop to the bed, all the fantasies he’d tugged off to watching Kellion during a heat running through his mind.


	7. Kell Gets What He Wants

Kell sat in a chair in front of the fire. A book was open on his lap but he hadn’t read a single word. His thoughts were on Carver and the promise of more. He looked over and found his little brother’s gaze on him. Those dark eyes were intense and full of promise. Carver smirked when Kell licked his lips then turned back to the letters he was reading. Kell suppressed a shudder and tried to focus once more on his book.

As before his thoughts wandered immediately. He was eager for that promised more and couldn’t stop thinking of being pressed against the door. The tight grip on his wrists, the rough wood against his dick, the slow roll of Carver’s hips, even the soft snarls and commands in his ear, it had been better than Kell had imagined. He was impatient as well as eager to be speared once more on his brother’s dick, hopeful that Carver wouldn’t have to use so much of his impressive restraint.

The morning their Mother had interrupted Kellion had been tired and sore already but he’d wanted it too badly to protest. When Carver had shook his head he’d been deeply disappointed. The days in between had been full of desire for the forbidden and more than a little self-recrimination for his lack of restraint. Carver had seemed eager that morning. Kellion wasn’t sure why it had taken six days for him to make a move or what had prompted it this afternoon. He didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was Carver fucking him until he couldn’t sit.

His cock twitched at the thought and Kell bit his lip. If he couldn’t control himself there was going to be a wet spot on the chair he was sitting in. For most of the rest of the evening he watched Gamlen when he wasn’t trying to concentrate on reading. After an eternity he watched his Uncle leave for a night of gambling he would come home with more debts from. Without looking at Carver he closed the book on his lap and stood.

“I’m going to bed,” he announced.

“Good night dear,” Leandra said absently.

Kell hoped her preoccupied look wasn’t because of him and Carver. He closed the door behind him and undressed, dropping his clothes to the floor between their beds. When he was naked Kellion knelt on the pile to wait. Carver had informed him after their nap how tonight would start. His nerves didn’t diminish his excitement or his arousal. He didn’t know the first thing about sucking cock but he was sure Carver would tell him what to do or simply use him.

There was little chance their mother was asleep when Carver entered. It was dim but Kellion watched him cross the room and stop in front of him. Carver tugged on his laces and pushed his trousers down a little. His cock was still trapped by his small clothes but they bulged out more than normal. Kell looked up and saw that intense look he’d had most of the night. His hands moved to the sides of Kell’s head and he felt his fingers going through his hair.

“You’ve never done this,” Carver said softly. “Any of it.”

“No,” Kell replied. The grip Carver had on his head prevented him from looking away. “Technically I _was_ a virgin.”

“How is that possible,” he asked frowning. “You always looked so…”

“You watched me!?!”

“Shhh!”

He bit his lip and held in a snort. Carver’s expression was a defensive scowl that Kellion had seen many times. His hands hadn’t moved however and Kell took a deep calming breath. He reached over and pulled Carver’s trousers down a little more. Then he carefully eased his small clothes down. Kell licked the very tip of his erect cock and looked up at his little brother.

“I had plenty of opportunity before,” he said evenly. “It wasn’t worth the risk. I… had a lot of trouble with my magic. I’d… come and send my smalls across the room. Afterwards... Well I didn’t want anyone to get ideas.”

Carver nodded and pulled his head closer. The tip of his cock rested against Kell’s lips and he licked it again. “Remember to breathe,” Carver said.

Kellion was sure this conversation wasn’t quite over. There were new questions he wanted to ask but he hadn’t spent all evening wanting this cock to stop for a chat now. He opened his mouth wide and held Carver’s hips to steady himself. The head passed through his lips and Kell closed them around it. His tongue ran along the underside, tracking the progress into his mouth.

The head of Carver’s cock only made it to the back of his tongue before Kell started gagging. He wanted to pull back but Carver’s grip was unbreakable. Kell looked up as he slid his cock out enough to stop the reflex. Carver smirked down at him and shook his head.

“Guess we’ll have to work on that,” he said easing forward then back. “I want to see the whole thing down your throat.”

The thought wasn’t as arousing as being bent over Meeran’s desk but it did have appeal. Kellion pressed on his dick, his tongue running along the underside of the head. The shallow thrusting continued for a moment then Carver let go of him. Still holding his hips Kellion looked up at his brother again. Carver’s eyes were hooded and his lips slightly parted. His untouched cock twitched at the sight and he knew he was getting slicker. Kell sunk on his dick until he felt the gag reflex and stayed there. Breathing heavily through is nose Kell gasped in surprise when Carver pulled him away by a handful of hair.

“Hands and knees,” Carver whispered fiercely. “Mother’s still awake but I need this.”

“I’ve needed this for months,” Kell said as he hurriedly turned. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Months,” he said in astonishment.

“You’ve been making me hard for at least two years Carver.”

“Maker’s Breath. If you wanted me to…” Carver’s pause was accompanied by a hand on his hip and a finger pressed to his entrance. “…fuck you, why did you force push me away so damn many times.”

“Because you’re my brother,” Kell said looking over his shoulder. “It wasn’t until that night outside the Rose I realized I didn’t give a damn anymore.” Kellion snorted at his wide eyed expression and sunk to his elbows. “I’m obviously not the only one denying shit if you were watching me fuck my fingers.”

He held in a groan and his eyes slipped shut. Kell rested his forehead on his crossed arms and reveled in Carver pushing in his dick. Like he had earlier Carver seated himself slowly then waited. His cock moved gradually out and leisurely back in. Kellion bit his lip and felt Carver’s other hand at his hip. After only a few moments of this maddeningly slow pace Kell suppressed a frustrated growl. Minutes passed and he wordlessly whined.

“I could do this all night,” Carver said.

After another long slow stroke his hands slid down Kell’s sides. Carver’s voice was low but Kellion knew the anger in it, had caused it more often than not. “This is what your scent is like. It makes me so hard my cock throbs. It lures me to you. Watching you was the only way I could tug off and feel a little satisfied.”

Carver’s hands slid back to his hips and Kellion struggled to remain still. He had no idea how to respond to what Carver had just confessed. Knowing that Carver had to deal with Kell’s heats almost exactly like Kell had to was enlightening. After tonight he was positive this would be another thing they simply didn’t talk about. How they’d gotten to this point didn’t matter anyway, not with Carver balls deep in his ass and neither of their minds clouded by his heat.

“Fuck me,” Kellion said firmly. “Stop thinking and fuck me. It’s what we both want.”

“Kell,” Carver growled.

“I don’t care how or why,” he said. “Or who’s had it worse. I want your dick. I want you to make me scream and I don’t care who hears. I want to be so full of your spunk I’ll feel it dribbling out while you come again. _Please! Fuck me! I need_ …”

A gasp fell out instead of the ‘you’ he’d intended. Carver’s grip on his hips tightened as they came together again. His cock hit that spot and Kell groaned softly. His thrusts sped, hitting Kellion’s happy button with every pass. As aroused as he’d been all evening this relentless assault had him spraying his shirt in moments. Carver grunted but his rhythm didn’t falter. He wanted to squirm under the continued onslaught but Carver’s grip was iron. Kellion settled for whimpering and gripping the feet of the beds not far from his head. They were both panting heavily when Carver’s thrusting stuttered to a stop. Rather than pull out he continued the long slow strokes.

“Up,” he commanded softly.

His hands slid up Kell’s sides, steadying him as he rose to his knees. Kellion gripped the beds to either side and panted. Carver’s hands ran back down to Kellion’s hips, the slow teasing roll of his own hips never paused or stopped. His hands moved forward, one snaked across his stomach and the other cupped his balls. Kellion felt his lips, soft against his neck then the dampness of his tongue. He licked up Kellion’s neck and kissed the very edge of his jaw, his hand moving from Kellion’s balls to his dick.

Right now Kell could only imagine what Carver’s hands’ roaming his body would feel like during a heat. He was hopeful that he would find out because what it felt like now was pure bliss, something he hadn’t known he was missing. They wandered up his stomach, his lips and tongue working on Kell’s jaw and neck, his cock moving slowly in and out. It felt absolutely wonderful. Kell groaned his name and gripped the straw mattresses on their beds tighter.

“Shhhh,” Carver said against his neck. “I don’t want Mother in here.” Fingers pulled lightly at his nipples and Kell gasped. “On your back. My bed.” His hands slid down and held his hips, his cock ramming inside for a few moments, pulling another groan from him. “I want to see what I look like when we blow our next load.”

Kell chuckled as Carver let him go and pulled out. He turned around still smiling and waited for Carver to finish pulling his shirt over his head. With his fingers he pushed down Carver’s trousers and shuffled forward until their cocks were against each other. Kell licked his lips as he looked into Carver’s eyes, his face so much like his own. Carver gripped the back of his neck and tilted his head a little then pressed their lips together in a tentative kiss. Kellion wrapped his arms around his little brother and closed the small amount of distance again. He felt Carver’s tongue push through his open lips, the hand at his neck gripping tighter and now Carver’s other hand on one ass cheek.


	8. Teasing

For the next few weeks any moment alone was spent in sating years of frustration. Kellion had lost track of how many times Carver had crawled into his bed in the middle of the night or during the day. No matter how little time they had both made use of those moments. In the bed, against a wall, between the beds on the floor, completely naked or just enough removed to make sex possible, neither could get enough. While their desire gradually became a little more normal, if desiring one’s brother could be considered normal, their eagerness didn’t diminish.

Kellion would have gladly bent over for his little brother in the middle of a crowded market but Carver was much more discreet. The only time Kellion got bent over anything was if there was little to no chance of being caught. Oral sex was another matter entirely. He had promised to work on Kell’s gag reflex and he had. When they weren’t pressed for time it seemed like every encounter began with Carver’s cock in his mouth. Soon he was spending quite a lot of time on his knees in places where getting caught would most definitely mean trouble of some sort.

Alley’s, storerooms at the Red Iron headquarters, warehouses on the docks, even a back hallway in a bar. Anywhere was fair game. Carver often held the sides of his head, covering his ears and obscuring what little anyone could see of his face. Kellion honestly didn’t care about getting caught, learning to take Carver’s cock without gagging was important if this trend continued. The act itself he found little satisfaction in. It was Carver, being ordered to his knees and held while he was essentially used. That aroused him every time, often to the point of leaking.

After a while Kellion figured he was being tested. If the situation didn’t involve sex Kellion still took the lead, made the decisions. That hadn’t changed and as much as it went against his natural tendencies Kell was glad. The tension it created felt normal, familiar. Kell didn’t have to be fully awake for a growled command to present his ass to make his cock twitch. Being ordered to his knees always sent tingles down his spine. Carver didn’t even have to say anything. Sometimes in bed he’d simply roll Kellion to one side or the other. If Carver needed reassurance that Kell was truly his, he was happy to give it to him. It often led to amazing orgasms.

Kellion knew he was being tested today however. The day had started with three of Carver’s fingers up his rear massaging that spot while his nose was pressed to Carver’s balls. Upon sucking his brother to completion he was left wanting. A few hours later Kell found himself on his knees in the living room of Gamlen’s hovel, face buried in Carver’s crotch, his cock stiff and uncomfortable and untouched. Hours after that Kell was on his knees again, this time barely concealed behind some crates while Carver fucked his face, cock once more stiff, once again left unfulfilled.

Fingers were carding through his short hair as he rested a cheek against Carver’s thigh. Kellion drew deep breaths and kept his eyes shut trying to will himself to calm down. The last thing he needed was slick spotting the seat of his trousers. After his breathing evened Kell glared up at his brother. He received a smirk and a firm grip on the sides of his head. Kell was held tightly as Carver squatted down.

“We’ve got work to do,” he murmured.

Carver pulled him close, brushing their lips together before crushing them together. His lips parted automatically and Carver’s tongue was in his mouth. Kellion responded as much as he was allowed, loving the feel of his little brother exploring his mouth. Holding tightly to Carver’s thighs he whimpered softly when Carver pulled away. He brushed their lips together again and Kellion groaned when his bottom lip was bitten and worried between Carver’s teeth. There was a fresh burst of tingling in his nether regions.

“Make that noise again,” Carver said against his lips.

“Fuck me and I’ll groan all you want,” Kell replied a little petulantly.

“Later,” said Carver nipping at his top lip. “We have work to do.”

“Then let me up and stop teasing.”

“I’ll tease as much as I like.” Carver pulled him up as he stood and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I could put my fingers up your ass and let you rut.”

Kellion’s ass was squeezed and he couldn’t help but press closer to Carver, his brother, his tormenter, his alpha. “Please,” was all he could manage in a barely audible whisper.

“I love hearing you beg,” said Carver his lips against Kell’s neck.

“He’ll be here soon,” Kell murmured rolling his hips against Carver. “Please. I’m so… it won’t take long. Please.”

“Maker I’m going to fuck you so hard later,” Carver growled softly.

Fingers were pushed past the waist band of his trousers. Kellion gripped Carver’s biceps and widened his stance a little, feeling the ties on his pants loosened enough to let Carver’s hand easily slip inside his pants. Three fingers were unceremoniously shoved up his slick hole and Kell groaned. He buried his face in the crook of Carver’s neck and rutted frantically against his hip, moving those fingers as he sought any sort of stimulation on his still covered erection. Only a moment was spent afterwards panting in the wake of a powerful orgasm that left him weak kneed. His ass was suddenly empty and he backed away as he tightened his laces. Carver had his fingers close to his nose as Kell leaned against the wall next to him. Less than a minute after Meeran strode into the alley. He stopped in front of them and frowned, the two others he’d brought standing behind him.

Kell was suddenly very aware of what he must look like. His shirt was askew; his lips were kiss swollen and likely red where Carver had bitten him. Still panting slightly and definitely still a little wobbly, his cock hadn’t softened completely and Meeran undoubtedly saw that as he looked him over. Looking his boss in the eye was only a little difficult and Meeran’s gaze slid to the side, to the only other person who’d also been in the alley.

Carver’s gaze was locked on Meeran and Kellion winced as he bit a sore spot on his lip. His asshole loosened a little more despite having just come and he quickly looked away from both of them. What his brother had been up to all day finally made sense. He didn’t mind this possessive display especially since he was still coming down from the orgasm. It was dangerous to watch the alpha posturing behind him being so close to his next heat however. That Meeran knew it was close was a given. It was why he’d only agreed to come on this job if Carver was along too. They still had three months of debt to work off before he could truly deal with Meeran.

*

Carver met his gaze, unflinching, as Kellion turned away. He made sure he looked calm and not half aroused like his brother was. There was little doubt Meeran would figure out what Carver wanted him too. In general the less people that knew he was fucking the shit out of his older brother on a near nightly basis the better. This man was different. Carver had tried to get his point across before, that Kellion was no man’s omega. Now that they had blasted that wall apart Carver fully intended to keep Kellion to himself and woe to anyone who came between them.

This mission was a blatant attempt to take advantage of Kell. Not too long after this began his first heat showed up at breakfast and Carver had been stuck outside the door listening to sounds he wanted to be pulling from his brother while their mother watched him. He counted the days carefully as he always had and was actually looking forward to this heat. The timing of this job was a little too perfect. Meeran’s insistence that Kellion be a part a little too suspicious when he’d previously always left Kell behind at this critical time period.

“Are we going or what?” Kellion asked sounding exasperated.

Meeran’s eyes snapped to his brother, breaking contact again. Carver sent a scowl in his direction and received a small smirk in return. He wasn’t alpha Carver anymore, he was little brother Carver. It was cosmetic and they both knew it. Over the last four weeks he’d tested Kellion’s promise and hadn’t been disappointed. Without looking back at Carver Meeran started out of the alley. He fell into step next to Kellion, glad his teasing hadn’t pulled his heat early.


	9. Alone At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this after the first year, when they left the Red Iron. I'm seriously considering going through the events of DA2 with Kell and Carver. I don't have a great record for finishing that sort of thing however. Let me know if your interested in reading about these pseudo twins dealing with Bartrand and Meredith.

“Where are you boys off to?” Leandra asked.

“The coast,” Kellion said glancing back. He turned from the door and Carver turned as well. Their mother was frowning and had stood from her seat by the fire. “We’re just going swimming. We’ll be back before nightfall.”

She looked from one to the other, her gaze settling on Carver and her frown deepened. “Is that… safe?”

Carver glanced at Kellion and saw his expression blank. “I’m fine Mother,” he said curtly.

Kellion turned and wrenched the door open and stalked out. Leandra’s frown had had grown more concerned. Carver scowled at her.

“Do you really think he’d be leaving the house if he wasn’t done?” Carver said irritably.

“Are you two all right?” she asked stepping forward.

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and snarled, “You never cared about this back home. Not about either of us.”

“Of course I did,” Leandra said reproachfully.

“Right,” Carver snorted.

Outside he didn’t slam the door either but shut out whatever it was she had begun to say. He walked quickly to catch up and fell in step beside Kellion. Neither of them said anything until the gates out of Kirkwall were in sight.

“I love how none of you ever actually say it,” Kellion said bitterly. His voice became high pitched as he continued. “Is it safe.” His tone became normal again and his hands clenched into fists. “I’m some dirty secret she was content enough to ignore when we were still in Lothering. When no one but us had to deal with my heats.”

“Kell,” Carver started.

“Even you won’t say it,” he interrupted. “Happy enough to take advantage now but Maker forbid anyone beside Meeran and assholes like him admit I’m fucking omega.”

“You don’t announce it either,” Carver shot back. “I’ve done plenty to keep those assholes away.”

“It’s not a great idea to let every man and their dog know you’re running away because you _need_ to fuck,” Kell snarled. “You’ve had enough hands on your ass to know that brother.”

“I didn’t have to deal with it you know. I could have done plenty that would set us apart. I saw how vulnerable you were years ago. They didn’t care.”

“Thank you for that. But why should they have cared?” Kellion glanced over at him and back to the road they were following. “I was a grown man the first time I went into heat. You have no idea how difficult it was.”

“As difficult as it was to resist. In the woods wasn’t the first time I smelled you. You were in the barn and I couldn’t sleep. I had to find it. The smell, you. That was the first time I watched. I wanted to… so badly.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Kellion said after a moment. “Even though it’s turned out like it has.”

They walked on in silence for a while and Carver’s thoughts drifted to their mother. “Do you think she knows?” he asked.

“If she doesn’t I’ll be amazed,” Kell said once more sounding bitter. “She wasn’t looking at me when she asked if it was safe. Can’t imagine why she cares now.”

“They left us both to figure it out on our own,” he growled. “Mother doesn’t get to be worried about it now.”

“I can’t figure out why you care so much about no one knowing. Especially after yesterday.”

Carver couldn’t figure out why Kellion didn’t seem to care. “Meeran’s different.”

“Do you think he figured it out?”

“I don’t know,” said Carver irritably. “You interrupted. Again.”

“He’s dangerous Carver,” Kell said seriously. He stopped and Carver turned to face him. “I’ve watched you get into so many fights over me. I know you’re good. But he didn’t get to be leader of the Red Iron without good cause.”

Carver stepped forward and gripped the back of Kellion’s neck. He felt the sudden tension and heard the small intake of breath. “I told you before. He can’t have you. I will…”

“If you don’t want this to happen right here,” Kellion interrupted softly. “Then you need to let go.”

It was tempting to pull him in, to kiss him until his musk was the only thing Carver could smell. Spending hours having sex in the middle of a well-traveled road wasn’t a good thing at all however. He let go and took a few steps backwards. Kellion’s eyes were tightly shut and he stood stiffly, hands clenching and unclenching. Remaining quiet Carver watched the road and the few travelers on it so early in the morning.

After many minutes Kellion let out a noisy breath and opened his eyes. “I’m on edge here. I’m going into heat sometime soon so I think we may want to hurry.”

“We’re not too far,” Carver said as evenly as he could. Now he could smell Kellion’s distinct scent and took a deep breath. “Come on.”

He started off quickly down the road. Kell’s scent didn’t get any stronger for a while but when it did it was almost a physical thing. Carver stumbled a step forward and stopped, tugging at his pants and listening to the breathy curses behind him. Kellion grabbed the hand that wasn’t occupied and tugged him into the bushes. They lurched onto a sandy strip of the coastline where Kellion let go of his hand and dropped to his knees.

“Andraste’s tits Kell,” Carver said in amazement. “So strong…”

“It’s you,” he replied his voice trembling. “Fuck me. Maker … you’re my alpha. I’ve… wanted this… please Carver. I need you in me.”

Kell’s pants were around his knees and he swept his shirt off. It was far too close to the road for comfort but he wasn’t about to deny his brother or himself something that, in one form or another, they had wanted since that day in the woods. Carver dropped his trousers to his knees and fell to the sand between Kell’s lower legs. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with Kellion’s musk. His cock was more than ready and he knew Kellion would be too. Without a word of warning he sheathed himself in his brother’s tight ass. Carver gasped as Kellion cried out and clenched around him.

“Move,” Kell whimpered. “Please. Move. Hard.”

With a firm grip on Kell’s hips Carver pulled out and slammed home. Like every other time he’d had this scent in his nose he came after only a few thrusts. Their hips were flush as he spent himself and he leaned over to reach around and stroke Kellion off as well. He gasped then whimpered as his seed splattered to the sand.

Carver draped himself over Kell’s back and rolled his hips. Kell drew in a sharp breath and let it out on a groan. He nipped Kell’s ear and kissed down his neck, licking before biting the soft spot where it met his shoulder. There was another groan and Carver couldn’t help rolling his hips a little faster.

“Hard,” Kellion mewled. “Please Carver.”

“When I’m ready,” Carver murmured into his neck. “We’re going to undress properly before I fuck you into the sand.”

“Yes. Oh Carver. I’ve wanted this…”

“As often as we can brother.”

He rose up and grabbed a fistful of Kellion’s hair, carefully pulled his head back and thrust hard enough to make his balls slap against his ass. Carver closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. This pace could be kept up for a long time with that musk in his nose keeping his cock stiff. Carver ran his hand up Kellion’s side and listened to the gasps it produced.

*

For hours Kellion and Carver lay entwined on the strip of sand. Kellion could feel the ache setting in. Normally his ass was a little sore and that was it. This time he could feel it in his legs, his arms and his stomach as well as his ass. No matter if he couldn’t move in a few more hours it was worth every achy muscle. Carver pushed on the back of his thighs, moving them closer to his chest and thrust in a slow but steady pace. His skin still tingled with over sensitivity. He was so full of Carver’s spend being slick wasn’t an issue. All he wanted was more but suspected this would be the last. They were both out of breath and he was tired but Carver looked exhausted. Kellion grabbed fistfuls of sand and rocked into Carver’s thrusts.

“Maker,” Carver gasped as he collapsed on top of him. “I want to… but I can’t.”

Kellion couldn’t stop the disappointed whimper as the gathering tension in his gut faded. Instead of complaining he rubbed Carver’s limp arms and curled up to kiss his lips. It took a moment but his brother responded, slow and lazy, until Kellion couldn’t hold himself any longer. His head thumped to the sand and he shut his eyes as he panted. His skin finally felt more normal and he could feel the beginning ache of the many bruises Carver had left on his shoulders and chest. The sound of Carver’s panting drew away and Kell felt his legs lowered. Slowly his little brother pulled out and another disappointed mewl escaped.

“You’re insatiable,” said Carver as he flopped onto the sand next to him.

“No. I’ve been doing this with my fingers for so long,” he replied thickly. “Your dick is absolutely amazing. I want more but feel… satisfied.”

“For the first time ever,” Carver sighed. “My dick is sore.”

“I’m not going to be able to sit for a while,” Kell chuckled. “I’m a little surprised you didn’t pull me into heat yesterday.”

“I’m learning what really turns you on,” said Carver after a minute. “I wanted you to look fucked out without actually fucking you. I was afraid I _would_ pull you into heat if that happened.”

“Might have been better if you had,” Kellion said after another brief pause. “I don’t think he’s going to give up at a hint.”

“I’ll do what I have to,” Carver said tersely. “You’re mine.”

A shiver went through Kellion and he struggled upright. “Come on Carver. Let’s have a swim before we both seize up.”


	10. Meeran and Leandra

Kellion had suspected Carver’s display hadn’t done much to curb Meeran’s interest. In the last five weeks they’d been separated for jobs more often than they’d been together. This wasn’t odd exactly but the frequency Kell had had to go with Meeran on these jobs was. He was now positive that Meeran’s interest was still very much alive. This job, which Carver would have been better for, proved it.

The client wanted the target afraid rather than dead. To keep his magic secret if there was to be fighting Meeran didn’t send him unless there was to be no survivors. So what exactly was he doing? He was standing around the docks in the middle of the night trying to look intimidating with a stick strapped to his back. Kellion was positive the target was laughing at him.

Fortunately the real muscle Meeran had brought with did the trick. The target had scurried off and they were headed back to headquarters. Kellion kept one of the others between him and Meeran the whole way back but ultimately it didn’t help much. When the others went down the hall in the direction of the equipment room he was cornered in the hallway. He held in a sigh and gave his boss a blank look, irritated with his proximity and the cage of his arms.

“What do you want?” Kell said flatly.

“I think you know exactly what I want,” Meeran replied softly.

“Something you’re not going to get,” he said with a smirk. “Thought my alpha made that pretty clear.”

A disgusted look flashed across his face and Meeran leaned closer. Kellion could smell the man’s breath, feel the heat from his body and tried to press back against the wall. “That little shit doesn’t know…”

“That little shit,” Kell interrupted fiercely. “Happens to be my little brother. I will…”

“Will what?” Meeran sneered. “Fight his battles for him? How did he ever get his cock into you? I can show you how a real man does it.”

Meeran started to close what little distance remained and without a thought Kellion blasted him across the hallway. Furious he stepped across after him with a fireball growing in his palm. He held it inches from Meeran’s cheek.

“Carver is young,” Kellion snarled. “He doesn’t know exactly what sort of slime you are but I do. Hurt him, and I swear you will be a stain on the floor.”

“You’ve got two months,” said Meeran calmly.

“Less actually,” said Kellion taking a step back. “If I thought we wouldn’t end up at the bottom of the Waking Sea or in the Gallows I’d turn you to ash right now and solve the problem.” He closed his fist and the bloom of fire disappeared. “Touch me or Carver again, and I’ll take my chances.”

“You’ll be weak when you’re in heat,” he said standing upright. “Then we’ll see who does what.”

“Ask Carver,” Kellion said turning away. “Just how weak I am in heat.”

Kellion stalked out of the building and out of the alley. Clenching and unclenching his fists he hurried to the market in lowtown to wait for Carver. Keeping an eye out for hoodlums and bandits helped curb his temper but he was still fuming when his brother crossed the square and stopped in front of him. Never a very happy person his expression darkened upon seeing Kellion still angry.

“You were right,” Carver said confidently.

“Yeah,” Kellion snarled. “He still wants me.” Carver’s expression became murderous and he half turned before Kellion gripped his arm. “Don’t go back there.”

“Let go Kell,” he ordered.

He wanted to follow the order but Kell held on tighter instead. “No Carver.” He hoped Carver didn’t catch the small tremor in his voice or thought it was anger. “You’ll just pick a fight you can’t win.”

Carver snarled and wrenched his arm out of Kell’s grip. He stalked off the way they’d come and Kell pulled him back with his magic. His sword clattered to the ground as he waved his arms in circles trying to stay upright. Quickly Kellion wrapped his arms around his brother and held on tight. Kell lost his breath when Carver slammed him against the wall behind them. Rather than letting go he wrapped his legs around Carver’s waist, effectively pinning them against the wall to remain upright.

“You are still my brother,” Kell wheezed into Carver’s ear. “I am still older. You can’t win against him. You have to trust me on this.”

“I’ll do what I have too,” Carver growled. “Let me go.”

“No,” Kell said. “If you lose he won’t just beat the shit out you Carver. He’s a bastard. He won’t hesitate to kill you. I _need_ you. Please…”

“Fine,” Carver said after a long pause. “Let me go.”

Cautiously Kellion unwrapped himself from around Carver. With his feet now on the ground and his hands at his sides, Carver was still pressed against his chest. Kellion listened to his breathing for a bit unsurprised at his current predicament. If it kept him alive Kell would gladly take any punishment Carver chose to give him.

*

Carver finally stood up straight and stepped away from Kell behind him. Fury at Meeran swirled around with the more familiar anger he usually had with his brother. That this bout of ‘I’m older I know everything’ stemmed from Kell wanting to protect him was a little flattering. Carver wasn’t sure if he should be mad at the lack of faith in his ability or ignore it because Kell was actually worried. Underneath that confusion was an undeniable lust for his annoying omega.

Pushing everything else to the back of his mind Carver focused on the lust. He turned to face Kellion and found him still leaning against the wall, expression cautious. Carver took step forward and there were inches between them. Kellion watched him as he raised his hands, looked a little surprised when they settled on his shoulders and obediently sunk to his knees at the slightest press.

This had been done so often Carver didn’t have to say a word. Kellion pulled at his laces, spread the material of his trousers and pulled down his small clothes over his semi erect cock. The tip was engulfed immediately. Carver let him work, bobbing down the shaft and back up, tongue running along the bottom, everything he’d learned that Carver liked. When he was completely erect he held Kellion’s cheeks to keep him still and began fucking his mouth in earnest.

His mouth wide, Kell took deep breaths through his nose that were clearly audible in the quiet market. Carver listened, felt his tongue and the tightness of his throat. He focused on those sensations rather than the clutter in his head and soon jetted his seed directly down Kell’s throat, loving the feel of Kell swallowing around him. Kell took a deep breath when Carver let his cock slip from his mouth.

“Hard?” Carver asked quietly.

“Yes,” Kell replied hoarsely after a moment.

“Slick?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Carver stepped away and tucked his dick back into his small clothes. “I’m going to tease you for hours. Keep you at the edge. And watch you go to sleep with my spend in your ass and your cock just as hard as it is now.”

Kellion grimaced but nodded. Carver retrieved his sword and led the way back to their room in Gamlen’s hovel. It took moments to put away their weapons and a few more for Kellion to strip. He pulled his shirt off and ordered Kell on his bed, on his stomach. Sitting next to him Carver probed his entrance and found him slick enough. After ten minutes Carver had him panting and his fingers slipped easily in and out. Kellion was whimpering by the time Carver couldn’t stand his own arousal anymore.

Straddling Kellion’s hips he slowly pushed inside. He let most of his weight rest on top of his older brother, holding himself up by his elbows. Rolling his hips produced small teasing strokes that drove Kellion crazy with desire but wasn’t enough to push him over. He didn’t mind the slow tease and could keep it up for quite a while. To add to Kellion’s discomfort Carver bit and bruised any bit of flesh he could get his mouth on.

Dawn light filtered in through the high windows before Kellion had reached his limit. To make sure Kell didn’t tug off Carver settled in behind him, hip to hip, chest to back, his nose in Kell’s hair and his hand resting casually on Kell’s hip. He fell asleep long after his brother, the incident in the market on his mind. Perhaps it was being preoccupied with Meeran and Kell’s certainty that Carver wouldn’t win a fight that caused his sleep to be lighter than normal. The squeaky board outside their door woke him.

Carver rose up on an elbow and froze when he saw their mother standing in the doorway. Kellion had rolled forward a little as he slept and his bare ass was visible from the doorway. Carver was still on his side, his cock evident as it rested on his brother’s ass not to mention his hand resting on Kellion’s lower back. She didn’t move and for a moment he didn’t either. He thought of Kell and caressed his brother’s ass, his eyes locked with Leandra’s. Kellion hummed in his sleep and shifted a little, back onto his side with one leg forward.

She still stood in the doorway and Carver ran his hand down Kell’s thigh as he leaned over to kiss a shoulder. Finally Leandra turned away, the door slamming in her haste. Kell hummed again and rolled against him, his eyes fluttering. Carver soothed him back to sleep and carefully extracted himself from the bed. He pulled on his trousers from the night before and started for the door after draping a sheet over Kell’s midsection.

In the living room Leandra was standing with her back to him in front of the fire. He shut the door gently and padded forward on bare feet until she was a foot away from him. She turned briefly, frowning deeply. With her gaze locked on the fireplace once more Carver crossed his arms over his bare chest and waited for her to say something. After many minutes she sighed and turned, hands cupping her elbows.

“Is that… what was that?” Leandra said gesturing at the closed door.

“That was us sleeping,” Carver replied tersely. “You missed the sex by a few hours.”

“Carver…” she began crossly.

“No Mother,” he interrupted firmly. “You aren’t going to guilt us about this like you did with Bethany’s death. You’ve never cared about Kell’s heats. You’ve never done anything to protect him.”

“I didn’t realize we needed to protect him from his own brother,” Leandra retorted angrily.

“You didn’t,” Carver snorted. “Even with his fingers deep in his ass he was still aware enough to send me across the barn. I stayed close to keep other alphas away.”

“This is not your brother’s fault,” she replied firmly with a shake of her head. “It’s…”

“Yours,” he interrupted. “Four years now Mother. You and Father never warned us. Never did anything to keep him isolated when he was in heat. Never bothered to keep me busy when he was in heat. Nothing. Four years of dealing with it ourselves. You don’t get to interfere now.”

“It’s not right,” she said, her voice rising. “You’re brothers!”

“We know it’s not right,” Carver said after a moment. “But we don’t care. You don’t understand. All those years of smelling him. Do you even know what he goes through? I’ve watched him and it’s not easy to go through by yourself. _We aren’t going to stop._ This is what we both want. I’m going back to sleep now.”

Carver turned away and left her standing by the fireplace, looking sad and confused. He shut the door carefully behind him and crossed the room. On his bed he sat on the edge and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Carver scrubbed his face and sat quietly until he felt Kellion next to him.

“You’re both pretty loud when you get worked up,” he said softly. “Thank you though. I… appreciate the support. Even after… last night.”

“I don’t like the insinuation that I’m not good enough,” Carver said sitting up straight. “I can… appreciate your concern.”

“Want to fuck me back to sleep?” Kellion asked after a moment.

He turned his head and found the expected smirk. Carver smirked back and stood. “On your back.”


	11. Leandra Tries Again

The tension at home now rivaled the tension at Red Iron headquarters. Kellion hadn’t cared who was watching when he’d held a fireball to his boss’s face and the rumors that were flying around about the incident weren’t quite enough to make him care. Not even Carver’s temper changed his mind about that. Meeran acted like nothing had happened and did little to quell the rumors. Kellion found that extremely suspicious but the man had kept his hands to himself so far.

While the stress his boss caused hadn’t changed the stress their mother had created Kellion was finding increasingly intolerable. After years of being a dirty secret this sudden acknowledgement was surprisingly unwelcome. For a few days after Leandra caught them naked in the same bed she seemed intent on ignoring the incident and the shouting match with Carver afterwards. Kellion wasn’t completely sure what had changed Leandra’s mind but thought the bruises might have something to do with it.

How she hadn’t seen any that morning was nothing short of a miracle. Hickeys and bite marks on his body had quickly become normal after sex. In the interest of secrecy Carver somehow managed to keep them under his clothing. Since she knew Kell had seen no point to hiding them. Not buttoning his shirt had earned him a scowl from Carver which wasn’t really noteworthy. Carver still scowled at him more often than not for one reason or another.

Upon seeing the mottled state of his chest and stomach the glare Carver received from their mother was incredible. It made him want to button up his shirt but he’d left it that morning. The accusatory looks she now gave Carver on a regular basis grated on him. She had tried several times since to get Kell to talk to her about the whole mess but so far he’d refused. That was about to change however.

Since Meeran was acting suspiciously and still kept him close, both he and Carver agreed it would be better if Kell were pulled into heat rather than waiting for it to happen. The timing of this feat had been tricky and the repercussions were as yet unknown. For a couple of hours before they were to report in Carver teased him mercilessly. The walk there had been one of the most uncomfortable journeys Kellion had ever taken.

Once there, in front of Meeran and a few others, all it took to pull his heat was a sudden yank backwards from Carver’s hands on his hips, a brief grind of stiff cock against his ass and teeth on his neck. Meeran was seething with fury. Kellion was positive he knew what they’d done but he let them go. The run home was very familiar except for Carver at his side.

For hours they had locked themselves in their room. Unlike the day on the beach noise was kept to a minimum. Just because the other occupants of the hovel likely knew what they were doing didn’t mean they wanted to hear it. After they had both simply fallen asleep, Carver once more looking exhausted. Kellion couldn’t be sure but thought the more of his heats Carver participated in his stamina would improve. As it was he woke first, being used to marathon sex sessions, and pulled on a pair of pants then unthinkingly walking into the main room.

A gasp from Leandra made him cringe internally. His torso was almost completely covered in bruises. There were even a few on his arms and his thighs had quite a few this time as well. On the heels of Leandra’s gasp he heard a disgusted noise from Gamlen. Kellion sneered at his uncle and wiggled his fingers. It had the desired effect of sending him to another room. He turned to face his mother and found her frowning.

She seemed more concerned than anything else and he stood still while she circled him, fingers flitting from one bruise to the next. Her eyebrows rose when she spied a particularly bad one on his side, Carver’s teeth marks still clearly visible. Kellion held in a sigh as she stopped in front of him, glad she couldn’t see his thighs.

“Kellion, what is this?” she said softly.

“Bites,” he replied flatly. “And hickeys but mostly bites.”

Her expression shifted from concern to irritation and back again before settling on confusion. “Why do you let him do this?”

“Let?” Kell said incredulously. “He’s my alpha mother. He can do whatever he wants to me and I’ll let him. I trust Carver. If I don’t get off on it he won’t do it.”

Leandra closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she mumbled, “I can’t believe I’m hearing this.”

“I can’t believe you asked,” Kell snorted. “Why would you want details?”

“This can’t continue,” she said after an irritated sigh.

“It’s going to. Carver told you that before.”

“It must stop.” Her voice was firm, her posture straight and her expression expectant. “It’s not right in the first place but if he’s going to hurt you I won’t allow…”

“How exactly are you going to stop us?” Kell interrupted coldly. “You had a chance to stop this before it began.”

He recognized the stubborn set to her shoulders, her hands fisted in her skirt, even her frown. Kell ran his fingers through his hair and wished for one insane moment that he had a knack for healing magic. A bark of laughter escaped that sounded wrong even to him. Turning around as he shook his head, Kellion closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. More magic wasn’t the answer to any problem. There were perfectly normal ways to hide what he liked Carver doing to him. He felt her hand on his back and couldn’t help stiffening.

“Are you all right?” she asked in concern.

“Fine,” he replied tersely without turning. “Why are you so sure Carver took advantage? What makes you think I’d let Carver near me if I didn’t want him inside me? Biting me? Teasing me?”

“Enough,” Leandra said sharply.

Her hand disappeared and he turned to find her back to him. Kellion gestured to a cup in front of her and it rose off of the table only to fall moments later and shatter into pieces. “Have you forgotten Mother?” he asked softly.

“Of course not,” she said turning around again.

“Then don’t worry.”

“My children are…” Leandra stopped and shook her head, her expression pained. "And you're telling me not to worry? Of course I'm worried."

“Say it Mother. Having sex with each other.” She shook her head again and Kellion sighed. “If you must blame one of us, don’t blame Carver. He would never have done it if I hadn’t encouraged him. His restraint is… still very impressive.”

“Please Kell,” Leandra pleaded. “Stop this.”

“No Mother,” he said shaking his head. “As long as Carver wants me I’m his. I’ll make sure you don’t have to see this again.”

Unmoved by her sad expression Kellion turned around again and walked to his room intending to find a shirt. Carver’s voice right next to him startled him into slamming the door.

“Still don’t care who knows?”

“No,” said Kellion after a moment. “I still don’t care.”

He left Carver by the door looking irritated and slightly confused. Kellion opened his trunk of clothes thinking about the broken crockery in the other room.


	12. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I'm having a crisis of ability and didn't expect this at all. I hope I can keep at it and the next part won't be another month and a half away.

If there had been anything good come of being discovered by their mother it was being able to sleep in the same bed. Before Carver had only spent a few nights wrapped up in the same sweaty sheets as Kellion. Since that first argument they didn’t bother with going back to their own bed. They started in separate beds and ended in separate beds sometimes but more often than not they were in the same one.

On the morning of the second argument with their mother, Kellion’s absence from the bed had been noted and Carver was half awake. It was the strange noise Kellion had made that woke him completely. Carver had become very acquainted with the noises his older brother made over the years, more so now than before. There were growls and groans, disgusted snorts, many types of whines, irritated huffs but he’d never heard a bark of laughter that was much closer to a sob before.

After eavesdropping he’d been positive that strange noise had to be caused by the fuss Leandra was making. His affirmation that he still didn’t care who knew about them had left Carver confused. In the days since he thought of that noise every once in a while. Kellion seemed no different but their mother had obviously decided to leave them be. She watched them sometimes with a frown but nothing more had been said.

Since their mother wasn’t interfering Carver turned his attention to Meeran. He wanted nothing more than to pummel his boss into believing but Kellion continued to prevent him. The only other way Carver could think of to assert his dominance over his brother to Meeran was the method he’d first used, sex. It hadn’t worked then but Meeran hadn’t actually seen anything. He was sure he didn’t want anyone watching him fuck Kellion but he decided Meeran would be the exception.

Carver knew a dozen methods that would have Kellion begging to be screwed no matter where they were. Considering Meeran’s persistence so far begging just wouldn’t be enough. A plan formed quickly and he waited for the perfect moment. After suffering through Meeran leering at his omega all day it was time for action. Kellion followed his growled order after they were dismissed.

Their relationship was proving to be more complex than either had anticipated during those first few feverish weeks. Meeran wasn’t the only reason Kellion had pulled the big brother card, just the most annoying one. Most of the time, he followed along without arguing like he was now. Carver led him through Red Iron headquarters to Meeran’s empty office. He stepped aside and closed the door after Kell, without locking it.

“Carver this is…” Kell began in confusion as he turned.

“Shut up,” Carver ordered.

He gripped the back of Kell’s neck and closed the distance between them. Their lips crashed together and Carver pushed his tongue through lips that parted immediately. Hands fisted in his shirt as he ran his tongue over the now familiar landscape of Kellion’s mouth. With his free hand Carver pulled Kellion’s staff from his back. He bit his brother’s lower lip and pulled away, stretching it out before releasing it. Carver shifted a little and pushed his thigh between Kell’s legs, using his staff for balance. Kell’s teeth now worked his own bottom lip, pupils wide as he obediently rutted against Carver’s leg.

“I know exactly where we are,” Carver said quietly.

Kellion grinned and pressed against his thigh a little harder. “Over the desk?”

“On the desk.” Carver ran his hand down Kell’s neck to the small of his back. “You’re going rub off right now. Then I’m going to make you come again and again. Pull you apart. Display you.” He leaned forward slightly and bit Kell’s ear lobe, earning a soft groan. “And show the prick who you belong to.”

“Display me,” Kellion said breathily. “Carver…”

A hand down his pants cut off whatever he was about to say. Carver found Kellion’s entrance, already slick, and pushed two fingers through. There was a breathy gasp in his ear and Kell leaned into him, the speed of his rutting increasing. He knew Kell’s trousers were uncomfortable. The feel of his cock was obvious and the waist tight because of his hand. Kell liked some things rough and uncomfortable however. His cock was getting stiff too but Carver ignored it and pushed his thigh a little more firmly against Kell.

“That’s right,” he said softly. “Fuck yourself on my fingers. Come for me.” He tightened his grip on Kell’s staff and dug the tip of the blade into the wooden floor. “Harder Kell. I want to hear you.”

“Carver,” Kellion moaned.

He rolled his hips pushing harder against Carver’s thigh. Kellion moved one arm underneath Carver’s, gripping his shoulder from behind for leverage. Carver listened to the panting in his ear, felt Kell’s cock against his thigh, and wiggled his fingers when they slid inside his brother. He pushed them deeper, wanting to work on Kell’s neck but not daring to disturb his balance as Kell clung to him. Kell’s breathing grew heavy, his grip tighter, the rolling of his hips quicker. Carver smiled and the soft grunt in his ear.

“Carver,” Kell panted. “What…”

“Clothes off,” Carver interrupted. “Every bit of it. And the only word I want to hear from you is my name.”

Kellion clung to him for a moment more then pulled away as much as Carver would allow. His pupils were still blown wide with lust but his expression was more concerned than anything else. Carver waited to see if Kellion would do as he was told, fingers still deep in his ass. In matters of sex Kellion had never disobeyed him before. This wasn’t just sex however and Kellion knew it. Seconds passed and Kell smirked. He leaned in close again and brushed their lips together.

Relieved and ecstatic that Kell had chosen to be his omega rather than his big brother, Carver bit his lip and sucked as he wiggled his fingers still deep in Kell’s rear. The moan he received went right to his cock. They were both panting when Carver pulled away, letting his fingers finally slip out.

“Naked,” he said softly. “Now.”

Nodding slightly Kell pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. After a deep breath Carver moved to the desk and propped the staff on one side. His sword he balanced across the chair. Rather than sweep the clutter to the floor Carver moved it all to one side. That finished he turned back to his brother. Kell held his arms out, smirking once more. Even his socks were on the pile at his feet. Carver smirked back and pulled the laces on his trousers.

His cock bobbed as Carver pushed down his pants a little. Kellion closed the distance and sunk to his knees. Carver twisted one hand in his hair and guided Kellion’s mouth to the head of his dick. Lips closed around it immediately and he felt Kellion’s tongue poking into his slit. Carver spared a moment to enjoy his brother’s tongue, pushing in a little and back out before pulling out of Kellion’s mouth. Just what Kellion got out of this Carver hadn’t figured out yet. Being held while Carver used his mouth and throat never failed to make Kellion hard and slick however. Since he had no idea when Meeran would arrive keeping Kell visibly interested was important.

Carver smacked his cheek a couple of times and let him suck on the head again before holding his cheeks, keeping his head still. He pushed in slowly until Kell’s nose was pressed to the dark curls at the base of his cock. His throat rippled as Kell swallowed, prompting Carver to get to it. Out and in, listening to Kell breathe deeply through his nose. Carefully, slowly Carver rolled his hips, feeling Kell’s tongue, his moans and that rippling as he swallowed. With a shuddered breath Carver pulled out and waited for the tension in his gut to unknot. Kellion waited, looking up at Carver, slowly stroking his erect cock.

“On the desk,” Carver said as he let go. “On your back. Your ass at the edge.”

Kellion didn’t exactly scramble to follow orders but it didn’t take long. Carver pulled his own shirt off and tossed it at Kell’s head. It was wadded under his neck before Carver pulled his legs up. With his hands behind Kell’s knees he spread his brother open, stepping back to bite his inner thigh high enough that Kell’s balls brushed his cheek. He heard the sharp hiss from his brother and sucked at the flesh in his mouth before letting go and sucking in one of his balls. Kell groaned and gripped the sides of the desk.

He straightened and found his brother’s eyes mostly shut, bottom lip between his teeth once more. With one hand he lined his cock up and pushed the head through. Slowly he seated himself and let go of Kell’s legs. They wrapped around his and Carver let out another shuddering breath. Being here in Meeran’s office, balls deep inside of Kellion was much more arousing than he’d thought it would be. Rather than thrust he ran his hands up Kellion’s abdomen to his chest, pinching his nipples hard enough to earn another hiss.

“Carver,” Kellion whined. 

“When I’m ready,” he said much more calmly than he felt.

“Carver,” Kell whined again as he arched his back and turned his head to the side.

Bracing himself on his elbows Carver leaned over and kissed his way up Kell’s collarbone to his neck. First he sucked on the soft joint, leaving red irritated skin as he moved on. He sunk his teeth into Kell’s shoulder earning a moan. Hands gripped his sides as he started rolling his hips, not quite forgetting where they were but just enough to let him perform without embarrassing himself. Carver had no idea how much time passed but he’d left a trail of bruises and red marks on Kell from his neck to his belly button when he finally heard the door.

Carver straightened and tugged Kell’s leaking cock. His hips stopped moving flush against Kell’s ass as his muscles clenched around his cock. His brother’s groan was superbly satisfying as he spurted over Carver’s hand and his stomach. Without acknowledging Meeran gawping in the doorway Carver straightened further and pushed Kell’s legs to his chest.

“Hard,” Kell muttered. “Yes Carver. Hard. Please please please. Fuck me hard.”

“Will you come again for me?” Carver asked.

“Oh yes,” Kell responded eagerly. “Yes yes yes. Just fuck me hard. Please.”

Still without acknowledging the man watching Carver pulled mostly out of his brother’s ass and slammed back in. Over and over, he listened to Kellion’s gasps and groans, the cries and the slap of flesh. Movement out of the corner of his eye made him pause. Meeran, looking extremely outraged, was pressed against the wall.

“Oh no don’t stop,” Kellion whined.

Resuming his previous pace Carver watched Meeran for a moment and wondered how Kellion was holding him in the midst of his pleasure. Carver smirked at him and doubled his efforts, pulling more groans and mewls from his brother. Kell fairly screamed when he came again. The clench around his cock, his loud cry followed by whimpers, and Meeran’s silent presence proved too much and Carver came hard. A cry was wrenched from him as well as his balls drew up and he filled his brother with spend. He leaned over and rested his head on a clean bit of Kellion’s chest, panting and hoping his wobbly knees held him up for a few more minutes.

“Maker Carver,” Kell whispered running his fingers through Carver’s hair.

“How are you holding him?” Carver asked after a few minutes, rising up enough to look over at Meeran who still hung against the wall. “And why hasn’t he said anything.”

“A lot of practice,” Kell said turning his head to look as well. “It’s hard to get any pleasure when you smash random things and make the willows whip you at the first hint of orgasm. He hasn’t said anything because I didn’t want to hear him.”

“Let him go,” said Carver. He leaned back and stood upright, his cock slipping out. With one hand he pulled up his small clothes and the other he grabbed Kellion’s staff propped nearby.

Meeran thumped to the floor as Kellion let him go. “What is the meaning of this,” he snarled.

“I was fucking my omega,” Carver said evenly. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Meeran growled in response and took a step forward. Carver stepped clear of the desk and moved the staff into position before Kellion drew their attention. “I told you I wasn’t weak,” Kellion said smugly. He drew a finger through the spend on his chest and stretched it out to Meeran. “If you wait a few minutes I’m sure you can have a sample of Carver’s too.”

Meeran turned an interesting shade of red and Carver bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Kellion snickered and rose up on his elbows.

“Enjoy the show?” Carver asked when he knew he could keep a straight face. “Because it’s the only one you’re going to get. Stay away from my brother. He’s mine.”

Their gazes locked and Carver prayed Kellion wouldn’t interfere. Meeran looked away and he heard a tiny sigh from Kellion. His gaze drew up to Carver once then back down to the floor.

“Get out,” Meeran said through clenched teeth. “Both of you. The year’s up.”

He stalked out of his office and slammed the door behind him. Carver let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and leaned on the staff for support. Kellion sunk back down to the desk with a relieved sigh, his heels at the very edge, his knees upright. After a moment Carver sifted through the pile of Kell’s clothing and came up with his small clothes. Propping his staff once more Carver worked on cleaning Kell up a little.

“That was amazing Carver,” Kell said rising up on his elbows again.

“Which part?” Carver said pausing.

Kellion sat upright, his legs wrapping around Carver’s once more. His hands came to rest on Carver’s shoulders and he leaned forward, tilting his head and brushing their lips together. “All of it,” Kell whispered against his lips. Carver set the soiled small clothes on the desk and ran his hands up Kell’s back, not quite sure what to think, and kissed his brother hard.


	13. Act I, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going through every little bit of Act's I, II, and III. I'm going to hit relevant scenes so I'm sorry if it seems a little disjointed. The * in this chapter and the next is not just POV switch but scene switch.

Carver walked through the filth of Darktown beside Kellion, the dwarf Varric and Aveline close behind. He wasn’t sure if it was the Fereldan’s who delayed them or something the woman had said but Kellion was in an extremely foul mood. Whatever it was Carver didn’t envy this mage warden when they found him. Down a flight of stairs and right back up another set, Carver nearly ran into him when he stopped. Two doors were set into the dead end in front of them. A lamp sat between them burning brightly. Kellion seemed to be looking through them rather than at them. His expression was still stormy as Carver moved around in front of him.

“Kell?” Carver said quietly gripping his shoulder.

His eyes snapped into focus and locked on Carver for mere moments before squeezing them shut. “It’s not fair,” he whispered fiercely.

Aware of the eyes on them Carver gripped his other shoulder and said softly, “What isn’t Kell?”

“That lucky bastard,” Kell spat waving at the doors. His hands fisted in Carver’s shirt and he leaned into him a little. “Cursed with healing. Something useful at least. I get pain.” Kellion shook his head and pulled away.

“Hawke?” Varric said skirting Carver at the top of the stairs.

“Everything’s fine,” Kell said. He smirked and their eyes met over the dwarf’s head. “Not enough sleep the last couple of nights.”

Carver felt his ears burning and glared back. “Let’s see what this mage wants for the maps.”

He led the way to one of the doors. If Kellion wanted to ignore what ever had just happened Carver was content to let him for the moment.

*

Kellion couldn’t believe the ungrateful and suddenly hateful elf in front of him. He understood hating magic but to hate someone you haven’t properly met, that was a whole new level of fear. That they just helped him clear out a demon infested mansion only made it worse. Carver bristled behind him and he heard an annoyed huff that could only have come from Anders.

“Are you serious?” Kellion asked after a few tense minutes. “You weren’t bitching in there.” He hooked a thumb behind him towards the wreck they’d just come out of. “When those spells were tearing apart demons.”

Fenris scowled, eyes going between Kell and Anders before settling on him. His gaze was intense and even with years of practice Kellion wanted to back away, to get out of the spot light, to stand in the back with beta Anders and beta Varric so he didn’t have to be something he wasn’t. He stood his ground, hands clenched into fists. This didn’t happen often in Lothering but here in Kirkwall it seemed like Kellion had to act like an alpha every other day. It was amazing he won any of these staring contests but Fenris wasn’t a typical Kirkwaller. He jumped at the hand on his shoulder and held in a sigh of relief when Carver moved around him.

“You have a problem with my brother,” Carver growled. “You have a problem with me.”

Fenris’ eyes snapped to Carver and the contest resumed. Kellion dropped his gaze to his shoes and took a deep breath. He shook his hands out and placed one palm down on the small of Carver’s back. His brother thrummed with tension and Kell kept his eyes on the ground. Carver finally shifted and he knew it was over. Without moving his hand Kell stepped up beside Carver and looked up to see Fenris staring at him once more.

“You are omega,” he said confidently.

“Yes I am,” Kellion said evenly. “Don’t get any ideas. I have an alpha.”

“Of course not,” Fenris said shaking his head. “I know I seem ungrateful.” Carver snorted as he produced a coin pouch and held it out. “All I have. As Anso promised.”

Kellion took it and made it disappear down his shirt. “You can do some amazing things. If you can work with us filthy mages I have a job you might be interested in.”

Carver’s back tensed under his hand and he heard a quiet growl. Kellion smirked, waiting for Fenris’ reply. Carver would have words for him at some point. Fenris was an excellent swordsman however even without the strange glowing tattoos. It would be easy to convince Carver of the benefits of bringing him along to the Deep Roads.

*

The innuendos flying around the Hanged Man were becoming annoying. Carver couldn’t just tell the pirate wearing little besides a corset and thigh high boots to back off. Kellion hadn’t been shy about letting people know that he had an alpha. Thankfully no one had questioned who that alpha was. It left him in the unfortunate position of seething quietly while this woman flirted with his omega however.

“Look,” Kellion said with a chuckle. “If you want me to keep a dagger out of your back I’m your man. You’re going to have to find someone else to appreciate your backside though. I’m not into women.”

“Pity,” she said with a smirk. Her head swiveled a little and Carver met her gaze with a scowl. “How about the quiet twin?”

“We’re not twins,” Kellion said evenly. “Don’t even think about sex with my little brother. It’s not happening either.”

Carver’s scowl morphed into a smirk as her expression fell momentarily. He didn’t let his irritation with Kellion show. Isabela smirked at him and turned back to his brother. Their eyes met for a moment before Kell focused on Isabela. Kellion’s heat was close. Not close enough to postpone this task but close enough it wouldn’t take much to push him over. For the next few hours Carver planned how he was going to do just that.

*

Since they knew they were chasing Templars, switching weapons seemed prudent. Kellion was very glad that they had. Fenris roared to his right and Isabela was finishing off a shade to his left. He grunted with effort and finally managed to cleave through an abomination. Its dying screech made him wince along with the other dying demons around him. He turned, scanning the battlefield for more and straightened.

Knight-Captain Cullen looked to be catching his breath like the rest of them and Kellion hooked the sword to his back. Carver was gazing at the burned patch of grass that used to be Wilmod, his staff gripped loosely. Kellion walked over to him and stood quietly. He glanced over and hooked the staff into its holder. “Did you know this was possible?” Carver said quietly as he gestured.

“No,” Kellion said just as softly. “It shouldn’t be according to what Father taught us.”

“Whoever’s doing this has to be stopped,” said Carver fiercely.

“Yes,” Kell said evenly. “Let’s go talk to the Templar. He followed Wilmod out here for a reason.”

Carver studied him for a moment then turned to Cullen. That mages were ultimately responsible for this Kellion had no doubts. There were things a mage simply did not do, a line that was never to be crossed. Anders and Merrill walked close to that line but they were still on the correct side. These people were so far on the other side there was likely no hope for them. He only hoped they could find the other young man before it was too late.

*

Half-awake Carver could sense the light through his closed eyelids. What time it might be never crossed his mind however. A trip to Sundermount had ended with a tour of the Wounded Coast. Carver knew how much Kellion had missed sex during their jaunt outside the walls. The people Kell had gathered still didn’t need to know Carver was his alpha however. If there were any more of these extended journeys into the wilderness around Kirkwall some sneaking around just might be in order. The time had been just as hard on him.

Carver had thoroughly enjoyed Kell’s enthusiasm when they were finally alone. Worn out from the hike, neither lasted as long as they normally would have. More sleep would have been nice but his insatiable omega had other ideas. Lying on his back he could feel Kellion tucked in close to him. Not only was Kell stroking him had he could feel lips on his chin and neck.

“Stop playing and sit on it,” Carver mumbled.

He forced his eyes open as his brother shuffled around. Carver watched Kell settle on his cock, humming at the feel of his slick tight ass. Kellion’s dick stood out stiffly and Carver gipped it tightly. After only a few strokes he ran his hand up Kellion’s thigh and gripped his hips, keeping them still.

“Fuck yourself,” said Carver looking up at him. Kellion grinned and leaned over a little, hands coming to rest on the bed above his shoulders. “Slowly.”

“Oh Carver,” Kell pouted softly.

“Slow. Make it last and I’ll fuck you hard against the door.”

Kellion’s pout turned back into a grin and he hummed. His hips began rolling and Carver let his eyes mostly close. He loved his brother’s heat, the weight on his middle, the slow slide in and out. The sun was warm through the window, the bed comfortable despite the straw mattress. Kellion would make sure to draw out their pleasure and Carver was looking forward to pounding him into the door.


	14. Act I Part II

“Thank you,” Merrill said warmly.

Kellion smiled from across the fire and nodded slightly. “The Gallows are no place for any mage if the rumors about the Knight-Commander have any truth to them at all.”

“We don’t know what she’s really like,” Carver said with a scowl. He tossed a stick onto the fire and sent a glare at Kellion. “You’ve been listening to Anders too much.”

“Anders hasn’t told me anything I didn’t know already,” Kell snorted. “Feynriel needs a teacher and the Dalish have got on just fine without Templars for a long time.”

He watched Carver glare into the flames and held in a sigh. Since the incident in the sewers involving the cult who had been torturing Templars his brother had been more uncooperative than usual. Carver had lived around mages his whole life but in many ways he was just as ignorant as everyone else was. Their father had spent hours with him and Bethany every day but Carver had never been a part of those lessons. Kellion hated Malcolm Hawke a little bit more for leaving Carver out, for not giving him all of the knowledge he could have.

At this point anything Kellion said about his curse and that line that no mage should cross would make things worse. The only thing he could do was provide distractions while Carver worked the problems and his feelings out on his own. Since those sorts of distractions wouldn’t be possible in the wilderness at the base of Sundermount Kellion could only watch him.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Kellion said after a moment. “Who knows where those Tal Vashoth are.”

“I’ve never seen any here on Sundermount,” Merrill said as she stood up. “Perhaps we should check the Wounded Coast.”

Kellion scooted backwards a little and she moved around to sit in front of him. Carver watched with a puzzled expression but remained silent. He lay on his side and Merrill spooned in front of him. Supporting himself on an elbow he smirked at his brother’s increasing aggravation. It didn’t take either of them long to discover the other was also omega. Kellion had spent many hours in the alienage talking with Merrill. They had discussed this eventuality many times.

“She’s omega Carver,” Kellion said. “While you alphas are fighting we group up. Safety in numbers.”

“Neither of you has anything to worry about,” Carver said scowling. “Not from me.”

“There’s Isabela,” Kell said quietly. “And I know you don’t trust her.”

“Oh?” Merrill said curiously. “Why is that?”

“She’s…” he started. Carver made a disgusted noise and glared at Kell. “Go to sleep.”

He wondered if he dared push Carver a little more. Kellion recognized that particular glare and suppressed a shudder at the thought of his nose buried in his brother’s abdomen. Laying down completely he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Merrill had become a confidant but Carver still wanted the extent of their relationship a secret.

*

Carver spun the staff and looked around for anymore skeletons. Kellion straightened but didn’t put his sword away. Varric and Anders were also scanning the cave but nothing more seemed inclined to pop out of the ground. Mages were huddled in groups against the walls, most looking horrified at what had just happened. One stepped forward, a woman who looked two parts angry and one part terrified. He straightened and waited as she was headed for him, watching the others for more blood magic.

“You killed him!” she exclaimed. “Oh Decimus you should have listened to me.” She turned to Anders, expression becoming angrier. “You. I saw what you are. How could you turn against your own people just for defying the Templars!”

The woman stumbled back before Anders had a chance to answer. Her gaze snapped to the side, eyes wide and mouth a round ‘o’ of surprise. Kellion stepped closer to him and Carver planted the bladed end of the staff into the dirt between his feet.

“He went too far,” Kellion said coldly. He raised the greatsword until the tip was level with her breast. “His fate was sealed the moment he brought those things through the veil.”

“I swear to you,” she said quickly taking a step back. “I’ve had no truck with demons.”

“Why should we believe you?” Carver asked just as coldly. “You were knelt there in the circle with him.”

Her surprise was quickly becoming alarm. “I… I…” she stammered. “We…”

Kellion snorted and straightened. He hooked the sword on his back and crossed his arms over his chest. She didn’t look very relieved but smoothed her skirt at the hips and took a few steps closer.

“I told Decimus he was going too far,” she continued after a moment. “He said it was the only way to protect us, me. They’re going to accuse us of it anyway why not use it. Please. We only want our freedom. The Templars will kill us all for Decimus’ crimes.”

“She’s right,” Anders said evenly. “We can’t let them get taken to the Gallows.”

“We aren’t killing Templars either,” Carver snarled at him.

Carver didn’t know if the woman was telling them the truth or not. He had no idea what Kellion would do either. Since leaving the Red Iron behind it felt like Kellion was letting him make decisions where before he hadn’t. If that wasn’t odd enough all the things he was discovering here about mages and Templars were becoming a little overwhelming. He looked at the mages huddled against the wall. They were frightened, watching intently. The immediate fate of these people was in his hands. Kellion had stepped back. Carver sighed.

“I’m sure Varric can bullshit the Templars at the entrance,” said Carver. “Come on.”

Before he could lead the way movement caught his attention and he turned back to Kellion. The woman had stepped up next to him and tentatively touched his forearm. Kell scowled at her and she pulled her hand back quickly.

“Yes I’m a mage,” Kell said before she could ask. “They put a staff in your hand and take away your choice. Don’t assume you know things just because someone is using a sword or a staff. Don’t touch me again.”

Kellion pushed past everyone, earning stunned looks from Anders and Varric. Carver smirked at them and turned back to the woman. He twirled the staff before hooking it to his back, then turned and pushed past their companions to join his brother.

*

This is simple, Kellion thought. Carver’s hands held him still but at this point there was no need. Kellion wouldn’t have moved had his ankles been on fire. His lips were stretched around his brother’s cock, jaws wide to avoid scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin. Past his mouth and down his throat then back up and out until only the head was in his mouth. Kellion took a deep breath and Carver’s hips moved forward again and his throat was full of dick, cutting off his air.

Saliva ran down his chin as Carver used his mouth. Kellion hummed softly when he could. He kept his tongue pressed against the underside of Carver’s cock. His own cock was uncomfortably stiff and likely leaving a wet spot on his trousers. There was definitely going to be one on the seat if Carver dragged this out any longer. Kellion sort of wanted him to take his time however. The longer he was used like this the more likely it was he’d have that cock stuffed up his ass at some point.

He thought it wouldn’t happen in the Hanged Man, even back here in an empty room at the end of a hallway. There was too much danger of Varric finding them. Kellion liked the idea of getting caught. Hiding was getting difficult and it had been annoying from the beginning. There were things they did now that they hadn’t before. Like Carver’s hand on his hip or how closely he walked to his brother, the possessive behavior that had gotten worse since this had begun. Kellion didn’t mind that however.

Kellion held on to Carver’s thighs to keep from touching himself. Carver liked controlling his pleasure. Of course Kellion liked it too. He wondered how much of the things his brother did to him were because he liked them and not necessarily because Carver did. It ultimately didn’t matter. Kellion trusted his brother as he would have no one else. Perhaps that was why he’d grown to want this forbidden act.

“Maker,” Carver whispered.

His mouth and throat were now empty. Kellion looked up at his brother ready to pout, watching his dick twitch just out of reach. “Carver,” he whined.

“I want your ass,” he hissed.

“Then take it,” Kell whispered eagerly. “You’re back is to the door. No one will know it’s me you’re fucking.”

Carver was clearly torn with indecision and Kellion stretched as much as he could to lick the tip of his cock. No matter what his brother chose he would enjoy it. This was the comfortable part of their lives now, as odd as that was. Pleasing Carver was preferable to the things they’d been doing to make the absurd amount of coin required to get into this expedition. Doing jobs for Templars, abandoned buildings full of shades and abominations, Qunari, being hired to die by a Sister of the Chantry, Carver was as fed up as he was.

They had enough coin now and hopefully all these strange and annoying tasks were behind them. Kellion hoped they could get enough from the expedition to safely keep him out of the Gallows. Until they left however, he was happy to please his alpha and to be pleased by him.


	15. The Deep Roads

Carver had spent Kellion’s first heat outside the tent they shared at the main camp. Even though there was little safety in the Deep Roads there were enough people to watch for the dangers. Carver spent those hours with a blanket draped over his lap. After months of sating himself when his brother put out that smell sitting there unable to was torturous. Still trying to make their way out after Bartrand’s betrayal, with another heat looming, Carver was cursing their bad luck. He wasn’t sure he could handle watching Kellion take care of it without intervening.

Their race for the surface was futile even though it shouldn’t have been more than hours away. Kellion stopped suddenly and his scent hit Carver seconds later. It wasn’t as strong as it had been in the past but the musk affected Carver immediately. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with his brother’s scent. With his cock swelling Carver moved between Kellion and the two alphas behind them.

“Shit,” Kellion muttered.

“Stop,” Carver hollered at the two betas in front of them.

Fenris and Isabela had disappeared together before and Carver hoped they would again. Right now they looked far more interested in Kellion than he was comfortable with. He heard the clatter of Kellion’s staff hitting the ground. It was followed by his heavy pack, clinking from the coins, cups and anything else they had managed to stuff in it from the treasure room. Carver felt a tug on his pack and he let Kellion pull it off.

“Stay back,” Carver said warningly as he pulled his sword before Kellion could. 

“Carver,” Kell said softly.

There was a gentle tug on his waistband and he could feel Kell in several places his brother stood so close to him. Carver watched Fenris and Isabela as he turned enough to wrap his arm around Kell and pull him against his side. Immediately Kellion began rutting against his hip, his arms around Carver’s chest and his lips questing along Carver’s jaw. Fenris’ eyes grew wide with shock and the pants he wore betrayed his body’s reaction to Kellion’s heat. Carver almost felt sorry for him when the scent became a little more potent.

“Not while they’re watching,” Carver said turning away slightly.

“Maker’s Breath Carver,” Kellion whined breathily. “Don’t make me go through this alone again.”

His musk became stronger still and Carver growled. With his eyes closed he let his sword fall and wrenched Kell around, a hand at each hip and pulled his ass against his crotch. Kell gasped then whined at his erection pressing against him. Carver wrapped one arm around Kell’s waist and the other around his chest. Over Kell’s shoulder he watched the other two alphas.

Both looked mildly disgusted but lust was the dominating emotion. Isabela was leaning on Fenris, her legs crossed. Fenris had his hand down his tight leggings, the sharp claws he wore clutched in the other. Neither had moved any closer however and he decided he didn’t care if they were watching or not. If they did come closer Kell would take care of it. Carver took another deep breath of his brother’s musky scent and began rutting against his ass.

Kellion’s neck tasted of dirt and sweat but that didn’t bother him. He sucked and bit, listening for the low moans he knew it would cause. His brother was becoming loose in his arms, his hands hanging at his sides, his head tilted back and to the side. Before he could make a mess in his own trousers Carver held them together with his arm around Kell’s chest and found the waistband of Kell’s trousers. He yanked at the laces and spread the material as much as he could.

He slipped his hand inside Kell’s small clothes and rubbed his brother’s cock. Kellion got the idea and soon enough his trousers and small clothes were around his thighs. After a few proper strokes, Carver freed himself as quickly as he could. As usual his cock was throbbing and painfully stiff. Carver found his brother’s entrance and sheathed himself in one swift movement. A few frantic thrusts later he jettisoned the first of many loads deep inside of Kellion. He slowed his pace and kissed along Kell’s jaw.

“Please,” Kellion whispered.

“Hands on your knees,” Carver replied softly.

Carver moved his grip to Kellion’s hips and immediately his brother’s torso pulled away from his chest. He kept his pace steady, listening to Kellion closely and watching the two wide eyed alphas not far away.

“Andraste’s heaving bosom,” Varric exclaimed in surprise from behind them.

“I’m sure they’re not interested in any of Andraste’s assets,” Anders snorted. “If you two would like to stop for a moment there’s an…”

“No don’t stop,” Kellion moaned. “Close. So close. Please.”

Wanting only to feel his brother clench around him, Carver ignored everyone else. He took a deep breath of the musk around him and began yanking on Kell’s hips to seat his dick harder hopefully without sending them both to the ground. The wet sound of their flesh coming together could clearly be heard in the dim cavern. Their companions were silent, his grunts soft and Kell’s breathy gasps barely audible.

“Come on brother,” Carver growled softly. “Squeeze my cock. I’ve got a lot of seed for you.”

“Carver,” Kell moaned.

As he’d hoped, the order pushed Kell over the edge. Carver rammed into him and held them together while his cock pulsed deep inside of Kell’s ass. He wanted to push his brother to the ground and continue pounding him. It’s what the scent had always demanded of them. Instead he slowly pulled out and grabbed a fistful of Kellion’s shirt. He glanced at Isabela and Fenris and snorted before turning to Anders and Varric, his cock bobbing as he moved. They clung together in much the same position he and his brother had just been in.

“Go fuck somewhere else,” Kellion croaked. “And don’t look so shocked. All of you should have suspected by now.”

“Some of us did,” Anders said wryly. “Down there a little ways there’s an alcove. I spread a couple of blankets. I can’t sense any darkspawn either so… have at it.”

“Come on,” Carver commanded as he tugged on Kell’s shirt. He was eager to get his cock back inside of his brother.

*

Their sex had lost the frantic heat induced edge an hour ago. Kellion was on his back, legs around Carver’s waist. His hands were locked on Carver’s shoulders, both of them completely naked. Carver was plundering his mouth while his cock softened inside of him. Thoroughly sated, neither of them felt like moving. As he normally did Carver bit his bottom lip and stretched it out as he broke off the kiss. Slowly he sat up and came to rest sitting on his heels, Kell’s legs over his thighs, his cock hanging flaccid between them.

“Brother,” Carver said after a moment. “We’re disgusting.”

“I thought that was established quite a while ago,” Kellion said with a deep frown. “Why would it…”

“That’s not what I meant,” Carver snorted.

Kellion winced at the fingers Carver inserted into his asshole. “Carver,” he said still frowning. “I don’t think I can handle any more.”

“I know,” replied Carver absently rubbing the inside of his thigh. “You’re going to be very sore. I shouldn’t have been so rough.”

“Then what are you doing?” Kellion asked dragging himself up on his elbows. His fingers crooked inside and were slowly pulled out. Kellion saw the mess he’d pulled out and sunk back down on his back. “It’ll come out naturally.”

“We don’t have the time,” Carver said softly. His fingers were inserted again. “If you don’t want your small clothes soaked in my spunk in an hour you’ll let me get as much out as I can.”

He lay still and let his alpha fuss. If Bartrand hadn’t betrayed them and locked them inside that chamber they’d be safe at home, in a bed. There would have been a nap, possibly sleepy sex after they woke and baths for certain. As much as he enjoyed Carver being forceful and rough Kellion liked the slow, deep, half awake, lazy sex just as much. Kellion let his eyes slip shut, half aroused by Carver’s ministrations despite his heat and the extra hour after.

“Maker,” Carver muttered. “You really are insatiable.”

“That happens when you put something in my ass Carver,” he replied quietly.

The fingers disappeared and he felt Carver shift. They weren’t connected but Kell felt Carver against his bottom and smiled as he opened his eyes. It was hard to read his expression in the low light but it wasn’t hard to figure out what he wanted. Kell opened his mouth when their lips met, accepted his tongue and held onto Carver’s sides as his mouth was plundered again.

“If I could get it up I’d fuck the shit out of you all over again,” he murmured against Kell’s lips.

“No reason to torture yourself now,” Kell said softly. “Fuck me whenever you want.”

Carver sighed and sat back again. “I don’t understand why you don’t care. Do you understand how wrong this is?”

“Yes,” Kellion said as he struggled to sit. “I spent years resisting the urge to turn around and offer you my ass. Watching you claim me and patching you up after fights. You have no idea how many things I have to resist anyway. I just… why should I care? It’s no one’s business granted but we’re not hurting anyone.”

“What about Mother?” Carver said as he tossed something at him.

“I really don’t want to talk about Mother right now.” Kellion scowled and began working on cleaning his chest with the rag.

“Because we just spent hours fucking or because we’ve been doing it at home under her nose? It didn’t bother you before,” Carver snarled.

“Hush,” Kellion hissed angrily. “I’d swallow your dick right in front of her and not feel a bit guilty. I don’t think you would either so why did you bring her up?”

“You can’t say we aren’t hurting anyone. She should have done something yes but Kell… have you seen the way she looks at us?”

Kellion looked over and found Carver looming over him. He held up his arm and Carver bent to grab his forearm. On his feet and inches from him Kellion could see no shame as he’d expected. There was his ever present annoyance and oddly determination in his expression. Carver wasn’t the naive little boy Kell thought he was. Perhaps he hadn’t been for quite some time.

“I have,” Kell said softly. “And it makes me angry. Mother can blame us all she wants but it’s not going to change our biology or her hand in letting this happen. Right or wrong you _are_ my alpha. Why does that bother you so much?”

“That’s not what…” Carver shook his head and growled in frustration. Suddenly Kell found himself against the uneven wall, Carver’s arm across his chest and the other hand wrapped around his wrist. “Stop being my obnoxious older brother and _be my omega_ for a minute. Tell me why you don’t care who knows.”

“I’m already cursed Carver,” Kellion sighed. “Isn’t that why we’re down here? Because of my fucking curse? People can look at me however they want for letting my little brother fuck me but no one can lock me away for it.”

“Kell…”

He pushed Carver away easily and knelt to gather his clothes. He blinked rapidly and swiped the shirt he’d picked up across his eyes. “Even Mother…” His voice cracked for the first time in years and Kellion snapped his mouth shut.

Carver knelt down behind him and wrapped an arm around his chest. Kellion leaned into him and took a deep but shaky breath. For a few long minutes they sat that way, neither speaking nor moving. He realized there was more to an alpha/omega relationship than just bending over when his little brother wanted him to. Kell squeezed his eyes shut and accepted the comfort his alpha offered.


	16. All is Not Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I hope. No promises on the next chapter however. This beginning bit is some thoughts from Anders on Kellion and Carver. There will be more of these from the other companions if I manage to keep going on it.

Anders

It’s uncanny how closely they resembled each other. You really had to look for the differences, their eyes being the exception. Spend any time with them and you learn to tell them apart, not just through eye color or more prominent cheek bones. Kellion Hawke is a talented mage. Carver Hawke is almost insufferable. One was nearly always smiling and quick with a quip or a laugh, the other was serious and scowling. We saw Hawke’s serious side though, usually in the bowels of the earth somewhere or dealing with those stupid blood mages.

I suspected from nearly the moment we met. If you hadn’t watched alphas and omegas try to hide a relationship it would be easy to pass off the odd things they did on being siblings. Or twins really, they weren’t very adamant in putting those rumors to rest. My friends in the Tower, perhaps because they had to hide it from Templars, often communicated without words. Sort of like a sixth sense. A glance or an innocent touch that meant nothing to everyone else but meant volumes between them. It’s… hard to describe.

The way Carver looked at Hawke some days, something smoldering just beneath the surface. They’d disappear for fifteen, twenty minutes if we were camped somewhere. They’d come back a little flushed, Hawke grinning as usual and Carver scowling as usual but no longer smoldering. It happened in Kirkwall too. I imagine some of those times they simply went home.

Since we returned from the Deep Roads neither seems that different around people. I imagine Carver insists the exact nature of their… relationship remains secret. They slip sometimes though around those of us who were there. A hand in an inappropriate spot, kisses you would never normally give a sibling. Nothing more has ever been said however. I don’t think Carver would have allowed us to know if Bartrand hadn’t forced his hand.

***

Kellion had the sword today and scowling wasn’t hard at all. He thought it was a wonder Carver hadn’t actually lost his temper yet even though Seneschal Bran was doing his level best to make it happen. Back at home Gamlen was being just as insufferable. It was understandable why the Seneschal would be reluctant to hand over the rights to the Amell estate but why Gamlen was fussing over it was a mystery. Kellion simply couldn’t deal with either of them at the moment.

Between their Mother’s efforts and Carver’s efforts, after quite a bit of prodding, Kellion knew the estate would be back in their hands soon. It was what happened after that had him irritable and unable to deal with either of the pushy betas. Fighting his natural instincts to be small and unseen by these people was difficult on a good day never mind a bad one. Letting Carver deal with them completely however wasn’t a wise idea. As a boy patience had never been one of Carver’s strong suits and as a man he seemed to have less. Kell fully understood his irritation and shared it completely. The estate and their new status was the only way to hide his curse however.

Irritating officials aside, Kell didn’t know what to do about their sleeping arrangements once they actually were able to move into the estate. Carver still insisted on hiding the exact nature of their relationship and Kellion was extremely unhappy about it. That would mean they would be sleeping in separate rooms most of the time. He understood it would look odd for them to continue to share a room but there were things he’d grown used to and didn’t want to give up.

“Finally,” Carver growled on his way past.

Kellion shook off his thoughts and followed without acknowledging the Seneschal.

“The Amell estate is ours,” said Carver softly when they were out of earshot. “Yours.”

“Wonderful,” Kellion muttered resentfully.

“You’ll be safer.” Carver said fiercely.

“I know,” Kell growled meeting his little brother’s flashing eyes.

He’d never before had trouble standing up to Carver but since the Deep Roads expedition he found it difficult. Years his senior had made it easy in spite of being omega but now he just wanted Carver to lead him. That would never truly happen however. There were expectations to meet and however much Kell didn’t like it, he was head of their house.

Carver threw up his hands and stalked towards the entrance. Kellion followed a couple of steps behind. Out of the Keep and down the steps to the courtyard, he followed his brother the short distance to their new home. Once inside with the door firmly shut behind them Carver rounded on him in the foyer.

“You’ve been more like me since Mother started this,” Carver said waving an arm towards the interior of the house. "What’s wrong with you?”

Kellion sighed and slumped against the door behind him. “I know this is for the best since we can’t just leave. I have to make all the decisions though. I’ve done it for years but it was never this difficult in Lothering. You have no idea what it’s like… and you…” He shook his head and straightened.

“I have no idea?” Carver said incredulously. “I have no idea what it’s like to watch someone decide everything for you?” He stalked away further inside and turned back. “I hate this too Brother. This house and all it stands for has nothing to do with me. But here I am. Arguing with stuck up prigs so you and Mother…”

“Not me,” Kellion interrupted hotly. “I wish we were back in Lothering. No one expected me to be anything more than a farmer there. Here I have to be decisive and in charge all the time. I just want... Father.” He flung the door open and stopped just outside to look back. “What a cruel joke I am. Cursed first born and omega.”

He slammed the door shut and started off towards the Chantry.

*

Carver sat heavily on a bench in the foyer. He sighed deeply as he tugged off the gloves Kellion had been wearing lately. His brother had been nearly intolerable ever since they had made it out of the Deep Roads. Unsure exactly what had Kellion in such a foul mood, he was worried he was the cause somehow. This latest outburst didn’t ease those fears in the least.

Before Kirkwall if one of these episodes didn’t end in a fist fight they avoided each other when their mother allowed them to. Now it was almost impossible to escape the other’s presence. He didn’t really want to avoid Kellion anymore for the most part. The relationship they shouldn’t have changed everything.

More and more over the last confusing year Kellion had stood back and let Carver decide things. He hadn’t liked some of the things Carver had done but didn’t argue with him over it. As always he didn’t argue with the things Kellion decided that he didn’t like either. Kell was his older brother. He’d been dealing with that his whole life. So why did Kell feel the need to shoulder everything again?

He had no idea what was bothering Kellion and was very reluctant to force it out of him. Tension between them seemed to be resolved in the bedroom now rather than in arguments no one ever truly won. Whatever was bothering Kell now, Carver was positive pounding his brother against a door wouldn’t be very helpful. If this problem were with anyone but his brother Carver would have asked their mother what he should do. As it stood she would probably be happy about this wedge being driven between her sons.

With the gloves tucked under his belt Carver wandered through the house. Trash was strewn everywhere but the walls and doors all seemed to be intact. Mucking out the whole house would be quite a project. There would be plenty of room for the three of them however. He ascended the stairs to the second floor and continued his exploration. An enormous bed was the only furniture in the largest room. Carver stared at it for a few moments then sighed.

Still at a loss Carver locked up the estate and made his way back to Lowtown. He ignored both his mother and Gamlen and hid himself in the room he shared with Kellion. After a short time Kellion joined him, bolting the door behind him. Carver watched him hang the sword on the stand next to his staff.

Neither spoke as Kellion stood over him. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Carver pulled the laces on his trousers. Kell’s eyes darted down and back up. This wouldn’t fix the mysterious problem that hung between them now but a release of tension would help. Carver sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pointed to the floor in front of him and Kellion knelt.

“Suck me,” Carver ordered softly. “Just enough so I can fuck you.”

Kellion smiled before engulfing his cock. Carver closed his eyes and let one hand rest on the back of his omega’s head. Despite being completely soft Kellion had him fully erect in minutes. Straddling Kellion, face down on the bed, Carver slowly seated himself in his brother’s ass. This was easy unlike everything else in their lives since the Deep Roads, an alpha taking his omega. Carver rested most of his weight on top of Kellion, his hips rolling. He leaned down and gently kissed Kell’s temple.

“Carver,” Kell whispered.

“What?” he replied pushing himself up onto his hands.

“I want to be in the same room. In the same bed.”

“People will find out.”

“They’ll find out we sleep in the same room. They don’t have to know we have sex… that you’re my alpha.”

“I’ll think about it. Now shut up so I can fuck you into the floor.”

Kellion gripped fistfuls of the pillow and Carver focused on the pleasure of his omega’s ass, unhappy with Kell’s request but hopeful that he finally knew what had been bothering him.


	17. Inner Turmoil

Like he had when their father had passed on, Kellion shouldered his new responsibilities without complaint. Unlike when their father had passed on, Carver saw a side of his brother that was hidden from everyone else. Even when dealing with their mother he seemed cheerful and smiled quite a bit. When they were alone however Kellion’s smile fell and his quips turned to resigned sighs. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kell had been like this in the weeks and months after their father died.

Aside from that one brief shouting match they day the estate became officially his, Kell didn’t talk to him about it. Carver did what he could to relieve some of Kell’s tension. When there was time to waste and even sometimes when there wasn’t time to spare he took his brother out of the city on some task that a Kirkwaller didn’t want to do themselves. He led these treks, sometimes with Kell’s staff depending on who was paying them.

When their mother simply wouldn’t let him get away Carver hung around. He stayed out of the way for the most part and simply watched, making sure he was seen. Hightown didn’t care that there were two Hawkes but it seemed prudent, no matter how much he detested it, to let the nobles see both of them.

The estate wasn’t quite ready yet but it would be very soon. Kellion’s request weighed heavily on his mind. He did his best to hide the turmoil inside over this from his brother. Carver didn’t know what was best. To keep the extent of their relationship hidden separate rooms were a must. When they were here together in the little room they shared in Gamlen’s hovel, Carver wondered if that were true.

Moonlight filled the room, Kellion fast asleep on his bed. His brother’s naked body was covered in bites that would be bruises by morning and red spots that would also likely bruise. Carver lay close behind him, their bodies touching in several places. They rarely slept in separate beds anymore, even if the night didn’t begin with Kell’s mouth on his cock. He held his brother close and wondered how often their mother would find them in the same room when they moved up to Hightown in a few days.

Ultimately it wasn’t their mother that worried him. While she still clearly disapproved of their relationship nothing more had been said. Everyone else might not take the knowledge as well as their companions had. They might be shunned, which honestly would bother him at all if their mother weren’t so keen on getting this noble life back. Being run out of Kirkwall would almost be a blessing, again if it weren’t for their mother. He doubted any reaction from the nobles of Kirkwall would faze Kellion in the slightest.

Carver sighed and closed his eyes.

*

Kellion hid his grin behind a hand as he watched Carver being fitted for finery. He’d already gone through this process and even though they were nearly identical, their mother had insisted on a fitting for him as well. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that his little brother wasn’t enthusiastic about wearing noble clothing. To Kellion it was a little surprising that he was actually dealing with the process, scowling fiercely throughout.

He stood impatiently with his arms crossed as fabric samples were held up to his face. Kellion was further amused when the exact same swatches were chosen for Carver that she’d chosen for him. This move to Hightown wouldn’t affect their wardrobe much at least. It also seemed like Carver wasn’t going to let it affect what they did either. The people of Kirkwall might be obnoxious to work for but dealing with that was much better than sitting around dealing with two-faced nobles.

They were all mostly polite to him but the whispers behind his back were loud. Kellion didn’t want to deal with any of them but since he had to, getting out of the city sometimes was a necessity. Before their mother had cornered Carver, their plans had been swimming on the Wounded Coast. There was no need for them to be at the estate at the moment and a day spent goofing off might help relieve some stress. Of course Carver didn’t seem to be stressed at all but Kell needed a moment away from pretending.

When their mother finally relinquished Carver, Kellion hurried them out of Kirkwall and towards the coast. His brother was a silent broody presence beside him. The day was warm though the sun had yet to reach its zenith. Birds sang, small animals scurried through the underbrush and the smell of the sea was pleasant. Kellion slowed his pace and tried not to think about the imminent move and Carver’s silence about the sleeping arrangements.

Bird song turned to the cry of gulls and the underbrush became scarce. He turned off the hard packed trail and walked further, the dirt under his feet turning to sand. The Waking Sea sparkled like a jewel in the midmorning sun, its waters cool and inviting. He shed all his clothing and left it in a pile beside his staff. Kellion waded into the water and dove under the surface, rising only when the need for air became great. The water lapped at his thighs when he stood up. Carver stood by his things, watching.

“What are you waiting for?” Kell called out. 

“I was just thinking,” Carver said with a scowl.

“Well stop thinking and start swimming,” he replied. “We’re out here to have fun.”

Carver smirked as he drew his sword. He set it next to Kell’s staff and straightened. “We’ve had a lot of _fun_ out here,” he said pulling his shirt off. His pants and smallclothes were pushed to his knees before he sat to pull off his boots.

Kell grinned and spread his arms. “I’m certainly not opposed to that sort of fun.”

His only reply was a snort before his alpha splashed into the water. Kell backed away slowly until the water lapped at his waist. Carver followed and stood in front of him, expression unreadable. He felt hands on his hips and turned at their insistent pull. One of the hands disappeared only to reappear at his entrance, fingers circling his pucker with gentle pressure.

“We should come out here more often,” Carver said softly.

“I agree,” Kellion replied. “I don’t…”

“Don’t like Kirkwall?”

Carver’s fingers finally pushed through and Kellion blew out a long slow breath. His fingers unerringly found that spot. Kellion breathed in deeply, his dick rising with interest. “You know I don’t. It would be different if I weren’t the eldest or cursed…”

With his fingers deep in his ass, Carver moved around him. Kellion could now feel Carver’s stiff cock bumping his stomach along with the waves working their way to shore. His expression was unreadable again but Kell closed his eyes as their lips met and welcomed his brother’s tongue. His fingers moved slowly, pressing and rubbing that spot while their tongues slid and danced together. Kell didn’t know what to do with his hands when they were swatted away from Carver’s body.

Carver broke the kiss, fingers still thrusting. “You don’t need to do any of it. I could…”

“There are some… who know Carver. I can’t escape…”

“I’m not talking about escape,” Carver whispered fiercely his fingers stilling. “Unless we leave Mother behind Kirkwall is our home.”

“Then what are you talking about? You hate it here as much as I do.”

“I do. We could both deal with… the annoying stuff.”

“That might work,” Kell said slowly. “Have you…”

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones who thought a swim sounded fun kitten,” a familiar voice called gleefully from behind them.

“Hello Isabela, Merrill,” Kell said without turning.

Carver pulled him close, fingers moving once more in his ass. His lips locked onto Kell’s neck and he gripped Carver’s shoulders with a gasp. With his other hand Carver grabbed one ass cheek under the water and rutted against him. For a few moments Kellion was in a strange sort of limbo between pleasure he didn’t want to stop and wondering just what his brother was up to with this display. His neck tingled and tension began coiling in his gut when Carver stopped moving, pulling out of his ass and gripping his other cheek instead.

“Merrill,” Carver said evenly. “Isabela.”

“Are we interrupting something?” Isabela said sounding a little too eager for Kellion’s liking.

“You always do,” Carver replied irritably.

Kellion whimpered softly as he drifted away. He turned to find the alpha rogue and his fellow omega on the beach beside their piled clothing. Merrill looked at him sympathetically before stripping off her clothing. Despite Carver’s insistence that the extent of their relationship remain secret, Merrill and their other companions had known since they’d come back from the Deep Roads. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked over at his brother.

“Can I…” he began.

“No,” Carver interrupted. 

His brother glared at Isabela for a moment then disappeared under the water. Kellion sighed hoping his erection went away soon.


	18. One Last Night

Most of the time now, Kellion found Carver didn’t have to utter a word but he knew exactly what his brother wanted. With the door to their room they shared in Gamlen’s hovel shut tightly he lay on his bed looking up at Carver standing beside it. As he worked off his pajamas Kell wondered if this was a normal alpha/beta relationship thing or a sibling thing. Carver pulled the laces on his trousers and pushed the front down enough to free his semi erect dick.

Kell grinned briefly and wondered if he was going to be pounded or if Carver would torture him. Either sounded grand for the last night they spent in this room. His cock was perking up and his brother slowly ran a finger up the underside. That finger slid off onto his stomach and up to a nipple where Carver pressed on it before scratching a fingernail across it. Kellion sucked in a breath and bit his lower lip.

Carver settled between his legs, draping them over his thighs, their cocks sitting next to each other on his abdomen when he leaned forward. Holding his weight with one arm Carver pinched the other nipple. Kellion bit his lip, let his eyes drift mostly shut and reached between them. He caught both of their cocks in his fist. The bed dipped on the other side of his head and Kellion stretched a little to meet his alpha’s lips.

Humming softly as Carver pushed his tongue through, Kellion moved his fist between them up and down slowly. Their tongue’s danced around each other, Carver rolling his hips slightly. Heat built between them and Kell heard a soft grunt from Carver. There was sharp pain as he bit Kell’s bottom lip, worrying it a little before releasing it to move along his jaw. Carver kissed down to his neck, stopping a little higher up than he normally did.

Just below his ear Kell felt the pressure of his teeth. He gasped at the sting, turned his head slightly to give Carver better access. Kell knew he was being marked. The bruise this would leave would be visible no matter what shirt he put on. Rather than worry about why or who Carver felt threatened by Kell let him work, enjoying the process no matter who was meant to see it. There would be time to worry later.

Kellion could hear his panting and felt his warm breath when Carver was finally satisfied. The spot he’d chosen tingled, adding to the pleasure slowly coiling in his gut. Carver kissed his neck softly and sat up. Their eyes met in the dim light and Kellion took a deep breath. It was going to be a pounding.

Lifting his legs Kellion held them up behind his knees. Carver rubbed the back of his thighs, tugged his balls gently and stroked him until he whimpered. Finally Kellion felt his fingers push briefly through his entrance followed by the head of his cock. Slowly Carver seated himself, starting with several shallow thrusts before burying his dick completely.

“Are you ready Brother?” Carver said quietly.

“Always Brother,” Kellion replied.

His hands were replaced by Carver’s and Kellion grabbed fistfuls of the blanket underneath him. Carver pushed on his legs until the muscles in his thighs were tight. Rising up on his knees Carver pulled out and snapped his hips forward. Over and over he rammed that spot inside of Kellion. He couldn’t hear the slap of flesh over his own harsh panting but he felt it. The trousers Carver hadn’t removed completely dug into his backside slightly, adding to Kellion’s pleasure.

When he was in the right mood Carver could last a long time at this brutal pace. Kellion enjoyed those nights even though his brother wrung orgasm after orgasm out of him, making him sore and sleepy the next day. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights however. Trying not to cry out and disturb their Mother or their Uncle Kellion’s seed spurted from his cock, his ass gripping Carver’s dick. Rather than hold his peak off, Carver’s rhythm stuttered and he grunted to a stop, their bodies flush.

Slowly they disentangled, breathing heavily. Kellion cleaned his stomach with a rag while Carver righted his small clothes and trousers. His pants were still unlaced when he flopped to his side on Kell’s bed. He settled facing his alpha, still naked, and frowned. It was impossible to forget Carver was his brother or how wrong what they’d just done was. Kellion knew it wasn’t sex that had put the uncertain expression on Carver’s face.

Carver was much too possessive and not afraid to show it despite the secrecy he insisted on. There were too many alleys and backrooms where Carver had his cock stuffed somewhere inside of him. If screwing him in front of four of their companions didn’t bring out any guilt or shame over what they were doing there was simply none there. What had affected him so?

Kellion reached out and ran his fingers through the short hair on the side of his brother’s head. He was surprised when Carver closed his eyes and simply let him do it again. “What is it Carver?” he said softly.

“Kell.” Carver opened his eyes and reached out to touch the bruise he’d made on Kell’s neck. Without really replying his little brother heaved a sigh that seemed to come from his toes. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up into a ball, as close to Kellion as he could get. Curling around him as best as he could, Kellion thought of the Deep Roads and silently weeping in his brother’s arms. It didn’t matter what had put the look there. What mattered was Carver trusting him enough to let him see it.

Their lives would never be the way they were before the blight, before Kirkwall. Giving in to this forbidden desire had made his young brother his alpha but he was still seven years Kellion’s junior. Before Carver would never have let him see this vulnerable and uncertain side. Like Carver had done for him, Kellion held him, giving what comfort he could. Omega or older brother, Kellion knew he would be whichever Carver needed for as long as they drew breath.

In the morning all trace of melancholy was gone. Kellion woke to insistent kisses and Carver’s hand stroking him hard. Carver marked his neck again and again while giving him a more thorough pounding. With their mother calling for them, his brother spent himself deep inside of Kell. He had already made a mess of the sheets. Still panting, Carver answered their mother through the door.

“We’ll be out in a minute!”

“Mother’s going to see these,” Kell said quietly touching the bruises Carver had left on his neck.

“I know,” he replied. Carver pulled out and scooted to the edge of the bed. “Let’s get this parade over with.”

Kellion smirked at him after a moment of thought. Reminding their mother of what went on between them wasn’t necessary but there would surely be on lookers as they moved the rest of their stuff into the estate. There had been people watching the whole process of making it livable again. He didn’t think this possessive display was necessary for those spectators either; they were still Ferelden after all.

He didn’t try to hide them as he dressed. The shirt he chose had no collar or sleeves and Kell was a little surprised when Carver pulled out one of his that was a match. They stuffed the few belongings still in the room into their trunks and drug them out to the door of Gamlen’s hovel. Kellion’s gaze was steady, his expression as neutral as he could make it when their mother spied the bruises on his neck. She frowned deeply at him then turned her gaze to Carver. He glared back and she sighed as she turned away.

Leaving Gamlen to himself, they made the trek to Hightown. Kellion could feel the eyes on them all the way there. Tense to begin with, he was very anxious by the time the door of the estate closed behind them. As an apostate having so many people watching at the same time was disconcerting. Inside there was only them and the dwarves, Bodahn and Sandal. Kellion took a deep breath and started inside.

“Welcome home, Messere,” Bodahn said cheerfully. He turned toward Carver and continued. “The master bedroom has been finished to your specifications.”

“Thanks,” Carver said evenly.

“What specifications?” Leandra asked sharply.

“What do you think Mother,” he snapped irritably.

Kell raced up the stairs and flung open the door. Instead of the single bed that had been here the last time he looked, there were two. He turned and looked over the balcony. Their mother looked resigned as she gazed up at him. Carver’s scowl softened a little and he shrugged, making Kell’s grin wider.


	19. Adjusting to Hightown

The best thing about the enormous house they lived in now was the large training room they’d made out of one of the basement levels. Instead of actually using their weapons they had practice blades to use on each other. Kellion was sporting a few decent bruises and he had some across his ribs. Both of them were covered in sweat and his brother was grinning despite having just been trounced. Carver smiled and offered his hand.

“This is much better than sticks and getting shoved into the creek,” Kellion said as Carver pulled him upright.

“The woods back home were horrible,” Carver said nodding. “Especially when you ran off.”

Kellion snorted as he hung his practice weapon on the rack. “Half the time I was running away from you.”

Carver watched him sink to the bench. He shouldered the wooden sword and walked slowly to the rack. “When did it change?”

“I don’t honestly know,” Kellion said softly looking up at him. “I just knew my sixteen year old brother made me hard. A lot.”

“I still do,” Carver said smirking down at Kell.

“That look.” Kell scooted to the edge of the bench. Hunched over a little he nuzzled Carver’s crotch, his hands coming to rest on his thighs. “Does the same thing your glares at other alphas do.”

His dick perked up and Carver carded his fingers through Kellion’s short hair. “Do it.”

Within moments his cock was surrounded by Kellion’s mouth. His tongue moved as he bobbed, hitting all the right spots. Tension coiled and settled in his gut. Carver gripped the sides of his head, stopping his movement. Slowly he pulled Kellion’s head down until his nose was buried in the dark curls at the base of his cock. For a few seconds he enjoyed his omega swallowing around him and pulled out to let him breathe.

After a few heavy panting breaths Carver pushed into his mouth again. Kell’s hands tightened on his thighs the longer he kept up the slow pace. He waited pushing slowly in and out until Kell whined. Carver pulled him off completely and smirked down at him. Kell was flushed, saliva hanging from his lips, breathing just as heavily as he had been when they were sparring. His eyes were blown wide with lust, his grip flexing and relaxing rhythmically on his thighs.

“Hard?” Carver asked still smirking.

“Yes,” Kellion replied breathlessly.

“Too bad we have to get ready for that thing Mother’s making us go to.”

“Maker you’re cruel sometimes.” Kellion’s eyes closed for a moment and he smiled. “Going to fuck me in the kitchens of the Arenburgs?”

“Maybe,” Carver replied still smirking. “Maybe I’ll just use your ass in the bedroom and let you suffer all night.”

“As delightful as that sounds please don’t. These types of things are hard enough on me without your dick being the only thing I can think about.”

“Brother, we aren’t in Lothering anymore.” Carver ran his fingers through Kellion’s hair and sighed. “We aren’t in Lowtown either. I’ve seen how hard this is for you. Let me…”

“I know following me around wasn’t easy for you either.” Kellion licked the tip of his cock. “I would like nothing more than to let you do all of it. But you know Mother won’t have it.”

Carver sighed and pulled Kell to his feet. He wrapped an arm around his waist and tilted his head to press their lips together. Kell’s mouth opened automatically and he pushed his tongue through, mapping the much loved and familiar territory of his mouth. He moved a thigh between Kell’s legs, pushing up against his cock. His arms were now around Carver’s torso and he started rutting against his thigh. After a moment Carver worked his other hand down Kell’s pants. Kellion panted heavily as he paused long enough for Carver to work two fingers into his slick hole.

It took seconds to find that spot inside and he pressed his fingers against it. Kellion resumed rutting, sliding his fingers in and out as he did, rubbing that spot. Carver held him and let him find release. Getting this house, getting the coin needed to pay their way back into the nobility that could have been theirs in the first place, was supposed to keep Kellion safe. So far Carver thought it had only put more on his brother’s shoulders. In typical Kellion Hawke fashion, his brother was determined to bear the burden by himself.

His discovery in the Deep Roads of just how much his brother suffered already had shocked him. Carver had no illusions of how hard it was for Kell being a leader when he naturally wasn’t. He suffered through the same problem hadn’t he? The curse, as he’d referred to his magic ever since, only made his life more difficult. Acting like a stuffy noble was way out of Carver’s comfort zone but if it took even a small amount of that stress from his omega, Carver would gladly suffer it. Getting his obnoxious older brother to see the sense in it was proving difficult.

“Are you listening Kell?” Carver said sternly.

“Yes,” Kellion said evenly even though he was still rolling his hips.

Carver slipped another finger into his ass and lightly bit his ear. Kellion gasped and clenched around his fingers. “We’re going to dress in the same clothes,” he whispered. “We’re going to act alike, and those people won’t know who Kellion is and who is Carver. When we get home, I’m going to remind you who you belong to.”

He shivered and Carver held him tight, wishing they were still in Lothering like he had many times before.

*

Kellion was ridiculously excited for whatever torture Carver had planned. That he would almost certainly be left unfulfilled didn’t dampen the excitement at all. It was something that happened when Carver was particularly annoyed with him somehow. Just what he’d done this time was a bit of a mystery but he was positive he’d figure it out eventually. He couldn’t think of either of those things if he wanted to actually make it home however. So far this so called party was much worse than he’d imagined.

For being dog lords there were a lot of eyes on them, a lot of whispering behind hands and even some pointing. The previous few gatherings they’d attended hadn’t been nearly this bad. They’d been an oddity and little else. Kellion had no idea what had changed and he doubted Carver did either. He couldn’t help but wonder if their mother had something to do with it. Determined to discover what had caused this interest he plucked at Carver’s sleeve and went off in search of Leandra, Carver at his side.

There were many polite greetings as they worked their way through the crowd. Most were content with a greeting and let them pass but Kellion could feel their eyes on his back. It was unnerving. Carver tugged on his sleeve and took them in the direction of a balcony overlooking the gardens. Their mother was talking with the host. With more tact than Kellion thought possible, Carver approached them and spoke.

“Pardon me my Lady,” Carver said with a small bow. “If I could borrow my mother for a moment…”

“Of course,” Lady Arenburg said.

Carver waited for her to move away and rounded on a confused Leandra. “What’s going on here? No one cared a whit last time. Why is everyone staring?”

“And pointing and whispering and trying to eavesdrop,” Kellion added evenly.

Leandra looked from Carver’s angry scowl to his irritated frown. “Perhaps you should pull your drapes shut a little more often,” she said coolly.

“Mother,” Kell hissed angrily.

Carver gripped his wrist and he snapped his mouth shut with a click of teeth. “Mother,” he said with controlled anger. “What have you said?”

Again her gaze moved between them and settled on Carver with a deep frown. “Nothing. At a guess it’s probably your attire and the… acting.”

“This isn’t the first time we’ve done this. We’ve done jobs for some of these people and the only way they know us is by our weapons.”

“I know why you two do this,” Leandra sighed. “It’s nothing more than everyone trying to figure out what you’re after.” She stood on her toes and kissed each of their cheeks before focusing on Carver again. “Go home. I’ll be along shortly. You do need to be more careful. There’s only so much people will believe.”

She glided serenely away and left them standing on the balcony, stunned. Kellion didn’t dare hope that their mother had accepted their forbidden relationship. He pushed it to the back of his mind and looked out over the rail at the garden below. Carver leaned on the rail next to him. The silence was pleasant for a moment.

“Come on,” Carver grunted irritably. “If I see one more person staring at your ass I’m not going to be very careful.”

Kellion grinned and headed to the door, Carver close enough for their shoulders to brush together.


	20. Pulled Early

Kellion’s laughter now sounded more like breathless panting as he dropped to his knees. Several images flitted through Carver’s mind but he gritted his teeth and tried to haul Kellion to his feet.

“Not here,” Carver hissed through clenched teeth.

“I can’t,” Kellion wheezed. “These clothes are making it worse.”

“Kell!” Carver tugged again but his brother didn’t budge. “We’re too exposed here!”

“This is your fault.” More wheezy laughter escaped before he uttered a half pained moan and began tugging on his tight coat. “Please Carver! Do something!”

The musky scent Kellion had been emitting for the last few minutes grew stronger and Carver fell to his knees behind his brother. He inhaled deeply and felt his cock throbbing in his pants. He grabbed fistfuls of Kellion’s coat and let his head drop to the middle of his back. Carver didn’t consider this incident entirely his fault. They would most likely argue about blame later. Right now the scent was as demanding as it had ever been.

“Maker not helping Carver,” Kellion whimpered in pain and tugged on the coat.

Carver sat back on his heels and tugged on the laces of his tight breeches. He yanked them down and his dick sprang free. A relieved grunt escaped and he heard Kellion whimper again. There was nothing he wanted more than to bury himself inside his brother kneeling in front of him. Carver didn’t think he’s stop until that intoxicating scent was a memory and they were simply too close to the mouth of the alley. Instead he did his best to ignore his needs and hooked his fingers into the waist of his brother’s breeches. 

They were loose and he pulled them down enough to find his omega’s entrance. Kellion grunted as he shoved two fingers into his slick hole. He rolled his hips and pushed back, fucking himself on Carver’s fingers. Even though he knew it would give him little relief Carver stroked his cock, seed spurting after a couple of pulls.

“Not enough,” Kellion whined. “Please Carver.”

“Maker Kell! We’ll get caught!”

“You should have thought of that before you got growly with that woman.”

“She’s alpha,” Carver muttered petulantly. “And she was hitting on you.” He grunted as Kell’s scent spiked again. “You’re going to have all of Hightown on us!”

“Then fuck me!” Kell hissed. “You pulled me way too early and only your dick will do. Haven’t you noticed my heats are tuned to you now?”

Carver growled irritably and scooted forward. He pulled Kell’s pants down further and guided his dripping erect member to Kell’s entrance. His brother grunted and the alley was full of heavy panting and slapping flesh. He didn’t want to stop even after they’d both peaked but he reminded himself of where they were. Carver yanked Kellion up, wrapped his arms around Kellion’s chest and buried his face in his brother’s back. His grip wasn’t enough to still all movement and Kellion continued, rising slightly and falling.

“Kell,” Carver said softly. “What do you mean by the heats being tuned to me?”

“My body… reacts to you,” he replied after a moment. “More than before. It’s like… I don’t know how to explain.”

“I haven’t noticed a difference.”

“Well I have. Maker’s sake stop teasing. Please Carver.”

Carver inhaled deeply and moved his hands to Kellion’s hips. He helped his brother ride him, listened to the soft gasps and smelled his musky scent. It went straight to his cock as it always had. It was possible that he was putting out something that only Kell could sense. Being raised by beta parents neither of them knew what to expect and it had been at least two years since that first heat on the beach. A breathy giggle from his brother brought his mind back to where they were.

“Why do you keep laughing?” Carver asked pulling him down hard.

“Because this is absurd,” Kellion snorted. “Nearly two weeks. And their faces. Maker it was like… a bomb or something. All those wide eyes and… oh”

His scent spiked again and Carver couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him when Kell clenched around his cock. They couldn’t get caught like this in Hightown but if Kellion didn’t get a few more orgasms neither of them would be going anywhere. He yanked up on the tight coat and when it was pulled out of his hands Carver rolled up the tight undershirt to his arm pits. He moved his knees apart and rose a tiny bit off of his feet.

“Move,” he ordered.

Kellion rose and fell obediently at a faster pace. He sighed at the sweet relief that slick slide brought them. The bundle of tension in his lap clenched around him again and moaned before relaxing slightly, all without stopping the steady pace. Carver didn’t stop him but encouraged him instead. He ran his hands up Kellion’s sides and around front. As Kellion moved up and down on him Carver made his hands into claws and listened to the hiss it produced. He wanted to mark all of that pristine skin right in front of him. Carver decided he was going to do just that when they got somewhere safer. For now he leaned forward a little and kissed his spine.

Tension coiled in his gut and he wanted release before the torture of running the rest of the way home. Carver gripped the sides of Kellion’s chest to stop his movement and rose up a little more. Kellion fell forward, catching himself on his hands. Once more the alley was full of heavy panting and the slap of flesh. They were so focused neither of them noticed Aveline peeking around the corner. She watched for a few seconds and disappeared again.

*

Rocks bit into his hands and his knees were starting to ache. Kellion felt the pain as keenly as he felt Carver’s hands running up and down his back. He tried to focus on the pleasant things, the light scratches on his chest, Carver’s cock ramming into him and his own throbbing member. It was familiar and comfortable by now even if their environment wasn’t. The building tension exploded again and Kellion couldn’t hold in his moaning or the pathetic whines when Carver yanked them flush and stopped thrusting.

“Kell,” he panted. “We can’t stay here.”

“I know,” Kell whispered. “I… think I can make it.”

He felt the shirt being pulled down his torso and he bit his lip to hold in the whimper that wanted out. Kellion couldn’t hold in a whine when he felt his alpha pull out. Still on his hands and knees he shivered and shook, trying to keep enough of his wits to make it back to the estate. Carver rubbed his hips until he managed to rise up on his knees. The hands at his hips disappeared and reappeared moments later under his armpits.

“Come on Kell,” Carver said softly. “On your feet.”

Kellion struggled to his feet and leaned on his brother, panting heavily. “Maybe I can’t,” he muttered. “So sensitive.”

“You have to make it,” his alpha ordered. “Get your pants up enough to hide your dick and lean on me.”

Pulling his tight breeches back up over his balls was difficult but the confinement of his cock was torture. This might be a problem Carver was used to but he was used to mostly stripping where ever he collapsed at. The first few steps rubbed the extremely sensitive underside and he stopped in another fit of shivers. Carver forced him on with an arm around his waist. Kellion didn’t even make it halfway to the estate before the stimulation of his clothing caused him to peak. He stood and shuddered through it, hating his body more than his curse for perhaps the first time ever.

“I’m sorry Kell,” Carver whispered. “I wish I could carry you.”

The sincere concern radiating from his alpha only made Kell feel worse. He shook his head and took another unsteady step, mostly supported by Carver. His body tingled all over, his clothing rubbing his over sensitive skin. He was breathing heavily when they reached the door to the estate and leaned on it trying not to make another mess in his pants. Carver looked around them but gave him a few minutes. Once inside Kellion raced up the stairs as fast as he could, ignoring the dwarves and a call from Leandra.

In his room he didn’t bother closing the door before pushing his pants down enough to free his dick. Kellion dropped to his knees then forward onto his crossed arms. Safe indoors he gave in to the heat. He fisted his throbbing cock and decorated the rug in seconds.

“These pants are ruined,” Carver said from behind him. Hands pulled on the waistband and Kellion crawled forward to let him pull them off. “Mother is going to be livid.”

Kellion giggled then groaned as he felt Carver fill his entrance. The sting of his fingernails slowly slid down his back and he gasped. With fistfuls of the rug, his alpha inside him he was finally on the way to being rid of this surprising heat. A few hours of thrusting, sucking and scratching saw them on one of the beds, both exhausted. Kellion ached now and knew that ache would be slightly worse when he woke. Carver faced him instead of spooning like they normally did. He watched his brother drift off to sleep but fought his own exhaustion a while longer, trying to figure out why this had happened.

Before their hasty exit the function they were attending was more tolerable than most. Kellion still would have rather been elsewhere but the other nobles were actually talking to them rather than looking down their noses at them. The woman that had started Carver’s possessiveness had been no worse than anyone else they’d dealt with over the years. What he felt coming off of Carver earlier had been a more powerful version of something he’d been getting from him for years. It was that desire he felt when Carver claimed him, when he was on his knees with Carver’s cock root deep in his mouth. There was no reason he could think of for it to pull him into heat when it wasn’t close.

He sighed and finally let his eyes drift shut. It was something they really should ask someone about. Sleep was needed first and it took minutes for him to find it. An unknown length of time later he woke to knocking on the door and Carver cursing softly next to him. His weight disappeared from the bed and Kell remained. There was a soft conversation at the door, ended with a growl from his brother. Kellion forced himself up on an elbow and strained to hear what was going on beyond the door that had been left open.

“What do you want?” Carver said irritably. He couldn’t hear the other person but the pause was short. “No I’m Carver. Kell is sleeping and no one is going to disturb him.” After a slightly longer pause his voice was an angry growl. “You’ll deal with me or you can get out.”

Kellion sunk back down to the bed. When Carver didn’t immediately return he let his eyes drift shut. He hoped his hot headed brother could deal with whatever it was without his temper flaring any more than it already had. No matter what happened he was grateful he didn’t have to move. Kellion curled his aching tired body around the pillow Carver had been laying on and was soon breathing the deep even breaths of sleep.


	21. A Biology Lesson

Carver sat on the bed with a sigh. His hair was wet and his skin damp, the towel lying in a heap on the floor. Kellion was still sleeping, naked, dirty and wrapped around his pillow but thankfully not putting out the scent that drove both of them crazy. After dealing with one of those wide-eyed nobles from the previous night, that scent was foremost in his mind. Every alpha in the room smelled his brother before they fled. Despite their lowly status as dog lords it seemed omegas were coveted by the upper class which had elevated Kellion’s status to desirable dog lord.

As if it wasn’t difficult enough keeping this forbidden relationship secret, being bombarded by horny young nobles was going to seriously try his patience. It was a small comfort that he would get hit on as much as Kell would. They would be sent away wanting no matter which of them they thought was omega but the thought that he could pull Kell into heat so early just by doing things he had for years was sobering.

Watching his brother sleep, Carver thought back on the months since the Deep Roads expedition. Both of them kept careful track of Kellion’s heat cycle. Since the first heat they’d spent together on the beach Carver had learned it was easy to pull it early. He had done it many times when it suited him or when the heat would be inconvenient otherwise. It was never more than a few days however. Almost two weeks was inconceivable. 

Even thinking further back he didn’t see anything since this began that was unusual besides last night. Since he’d been unconsciously claiming Kellion long before they came to Kirkwall, perhaps that was part of the reason he didn’t notice what Kell had. What if he’d been unconsciously attuning his brother to himself since he was fifteen? Carver turned slightly and watched Kell, feeling a little uneasy. If this was true maybe this whole forbidden relationship was his doing.

Carver stood and quickly but quietly dressed. Kell was still asleep when he reached for his sword hanging by the door but he paused, looking at Kell’s staff next to it. He remembered the woods surrounding their farm in Lothering. The second time he’d followed his brother’s scent, when Kellion had realized he was alpha. It was the moment he realized his older brother was at the mercy of his body. Carver looked back at Kellion, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. It would seem Kellion was not only at the mercy of his own body but also subject to his whims.

Shaking his head Carver grabbed the staff and quietly left, easing the door shut behind him. Strapping the staff to his back he hurried out, grunting a greeting to the dwarves in the foyer. The sun was reflecting off of the white paving stones brilliantly but Carver didn’t see it. He was thinking of last night and the struggle it was getting Kell back to the estate. The walk from the alley was more of a quick shamble his brother had been trembling so badly. 

He scrubbed his face and briefly wished they’d never had to leave Lothering. If he wanted to keep the whole of Kirkwall from knowing that the Hawke brothers were a little more than just brothers last night’s incident couldn’t happen again. He also had no wish to put Kellion through that again. No matter exactly what had caused his behavior there was no denying he’d pulled his brother into heat. Carver needed to know how he’d done it so he could avoid doing it again. The problem now was who he could talk to. 

The only people he could talk to were his mother and their companions. His mother would be no help considering she hadn’t done anything before it had gotten to the point of wanting things they shouldn’t. Of their companions only Aveline and Anders would probably give him straight answers. Carver turned to the Viscount’s Keep and jogged to the stairs. Even though she didn’t approve of their relationship she hadn’t called them out to everyone. Aveline was also alpha. Hopefully she was in her office and he wouldn’t have to go looking for her.

Taking the steps two at a time he jogged down the long entry and slowed at the doors. Once inside he walked quickly, glaring at anyone who looked too long on his way by. He made it to the guard’s corner of the keep unmolested and was happy to find Aveline in her office. She was hunched over the desk concentrating on paperwork but looked up when he entered and shut the door. Aveline set the quill on her desk and sat back in the chair.

“Carver,” she said after a few moments.

“Can we talk?” he asked evenly.

“About last night?” Aveline said arching an eyebrow. “Yes. Let’s talk.”

Carver grimaced as he sat heavily in the seat across from her. “You know?”

“I know I saw you in an alley. I followed Hawke’s scent. I’ve also heard the rumors that he went into heat in a room full of nobles. Just what are you trying to prove Carver?”

“Nothing.” Carver scowled at her and watched her frown deepen. “I did pull him but I didn’t do it on purpose. I don’t even know how I did it.”

Aveline sighed heavily and stood. “Has no one taught you anything about omegas?”

“No,” he replied curtly.

She walked to the door and poked her head out. After a brief conversation with someone on the other side she shut the door and sat back down in her chair. “What was your father?”

“Beta, like Mother.”

“And they did nothing to separate you,” Aveline said nodding.

“Kell was late and I was early,” Carver said quietly. “It happened basically at the same time. We didn’t… do anything though. Not until after we got here.”

“Maker,” she muttered. “You need to be mindful of your actions Carver.”

“I know that _now_ ,” he said irritably. “I need to know _how_ and _why_ so it doesn’t happen again. I don’t want to put him through that.”

“It’s just as much his fault Carver,” Aveline sighed. “Though neither of you are really to blame. You’ve been… influencing… each other from the first time he went into heat. It happens between couples who are together for a long period of time. For example I know you like his scent. By now it drives you crazy and you can’t get enough of it. Another omega’s scent affects you but it’s not half as strong as Hawke’s scent.”

Carver nodded silently and waited for her to go on.

“It’s common for alphas to be protective of omega siblings. It’s just as common for them to hate each other. I don’t want to know the circumstances Carver but no one intervened between you and your brother to stop this… imprinting. It doesn’t have to stay this way though. It wouldn’t be easy on either of you but this can be broken.”

It seemed that Kellion was right and his body was attuned to Carver. It also seemed that it worked the other direction too and he was also in tune with Kellion. Carver leaned forward and scrubbed his face before resting his arms on his knees. As surprised as he’d been to discover that Kellion’s desires matched his cravings so perfectly, if what Aveline said is true it wasn’t all that strange. A lot of things made more sense.

“Thanks,” Carver sighed. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Carver…” she began.

“We won’t stop,” he interrupted. “We aren’t hurting anyone.”

“What about your mother?” Aveline said sternly.

“We’ll be more careful,” Carver repeated as he stood.

Aveline shook her head and he headed for the door. Carver didn’t hurry out of the keep but he didn’t dawdle either. His thoughts were on Kellion and how miserable he’d been before they had gotten back to the estate. Breaking that tie between them that should have never been would be the simplest solution to a lot of problems. As miserable as he’d been, Carver knew Kellion wouldn’t want to end it.

The physical aspects of this forbidden relationship would continue even though it was wrong. It wasn’t just sex however, not any more. They depended on each other in ways they wouldn’t have had anything been different. He would just have to be careful not to pull his brother into heat so early. 


	22. The Roles Begin to Right Themselves

Aveline

Both of them are frustrating. It hadn’t started when I met them in Ferelden and I thought nothing of their oddities. I’ve been around siblings like them before and then they seemed no different. Carver was very good at hiding it, making Hawke hide it, so I don’t know exactly when they started having sex with each other. I don’t know that they’re bothering to hide it anymore. He made it pretty clear they weren’t going to stop.

They’ve come so far from being refugees in Lowtown. Neither of them realizes what a scandal getting discovered would cause. It would be the end of all of them here in Kirkwall. Probably everywhere else as well. That’s something that follows you. It would be best to end the sex but neither of them is very good at listening to reason. They do what they think is right and damn the consequences. I just hope it won’t end them.

*

Kellion sunk to the floor and sat on his feet. The wooden practice blade was dropped beside him and he scrubbed his cheeks. There was only one bit of information Carver had just imparted to him that he hadn’t guessed at. Even though it wasn’t surprising it was nice to know exactly what had been going on. Knowing that their mother definitely could have prevented what he and Carver had been going through for many years now only made him angrier at her.

He had mixed feelings about the bit he hadn’t known. At this point Kellion figured he’d be with Carver for the rest of their lives and he had no issues with that. The thought of going back to writhing around on the bed being tortured by the sheets and frustrated because his fingers just weren’t satisfying made him shudder. Aside from his heats, all the other ways he depended on his brother flashed through his mind and he shuddered again.

“Nothing needs to change Kell,” Carver said evenly. He sighed heavily and sunk down next to him. “We’re four years into this anyway.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Kellion said softly. “You know that Carver.”

“I know. I just… thought you should know.”

“In case I change my mind?” Kellion snorted and ran his hands through his short hair in irritation. “I’m the one who started this. If I were…”

“Stronger?” Carver interrupted fiercely. “Not cursed with our father’s bloody magic? None of that matters Kell. Even if we were still in Lothering one of us would have given in eventually.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I do.” He jumped up and yanked Kell to his feet as well. “Pick that up.”

Carver pointed to the practice blade on the floor. Kellion stooped to follow his orders and watched warily as his staff went rolling under the bench. He brought the wooden blade up when Carver grabbed one and stalked back over to stand in front of him. His face was a mask of fury. There was no time to wonder what he’d done in the few seconds before Carver came at him.

For several minutes he met Carver’s sword with his. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he blocked another vicious blow. Another swing, the wooden blades clacking together, and again he blocked. Kellion could do little else. It seemed that even though Carver had been using Kellion’s staff more often recently he was still more than a match for him with his chosen weapon. Like he had when they were younger, Kellion pushed with his magic.

In the split second before his spell fired Carver grinned madly and wrapped a fist in his shirt. Kellion’s eyes went wide in shock as he was pulled helplessly along after his brother. There was a ripping sound and Kellion found himself rolling on the floor. He heard a crash and Carver cursing as he rolled into the leg of a bench. Air rushed out of him and Kellion rolled to his back gasping like a fish out of water. Carver straddled him, also gasping for breath, and leaned over him.

“How did you do that?” Kellion asked when he could breathe.

“You see Kell,” Carver gasped slowly. “I know you.” He took a few more deep breaths and leaned in closer. “How many times have you done that to me? Too many to count. Press you hard enough and that’s what you’ll do every time.”

“You’re stronger than I am. Still. Why?”

“To prove to you we’d be doing this even if we were still in Lothering.” Carver caught his lips and for a few moments there was nothing else. “We’ve been training each other since the first time I smelled you. This… is wrong and we’ve always known it. But…”

“We both wanted it,” Kellion whispered. He sighed heavily and brought one hand up and gripped his neck. “It’s different now Carver. I trust you in a way I don’t trust anyone else. I’ve always trusted you but… it’s more complete. I don’t have to pretend… for anything.”

“I know Brother,” Carver said softly. “I know.” He dropped down and their lips met again, brief and chaste before he stood and offered him his hand. “Come on. You have a missive from Viscount Dumar.”

“I can’t Carver,” Kellion groaned. He took his brother’s hand and was pulled to his feet. “Last night, this morning… If I have to go act like an alpha in front of him I’ll go mad. This place…”

“Then let me do it,” said Carver evenly. “Dumar will never know the difference.”

This was something Carver had been pushing for a long time. More often Kellion found himself going along because he despised the nobles and leading was becoming more and more stressful. They’d been in Kirkwall long enough some knew how to tell them apart but Carver was right, the Viscount wouldn’t be one of them. More and more often Kellion found doing his duties as the eldest child intolerable. Stubbornness had mostly kept him from simply letting Carver be head of the house. He wanted the job as much as Kellion did but he was willing to do it and it wouldn’t give him headaches constantly. Their mother also played a large part in keeping him from just letting Alpha Carver be alpha and stand in the back to support him. It was bad enough Kellion hated their father and despite her indifference then interference in their relationship, familial and forbidden, he tried hard not to hate her as well.

Kellion nodded and sighed. One did not simply ignore a missive from the Viscount but he could truly not deal with it at the moment. Carver gripped his shoulder briefly and went to retrieve the staff from where he’d thrown it. He hurried up the stairs and dressed in a shirt and trousers that were similar to what Carver wore and descended the stairs with Carver’s great sword strapped to his back. In the foyer Carver smirked at him before turning to the front door. 

*

Carver was intensely glad Kellion had agreed to let him lead. Dealing with the Arishok once before the Deep Roads expedition had left him irritable for days. After dealing with Sister Petrice and seeing how the Qunari dealt with their mages Carver would have felt much better with Kellion locked in their room at the estate. As it was he was irritated with the Arishok for losing this poison recipe on purpose in a poor trap for an obscure dwarf that turned out not to be the thief anyway. It seemed unnecessarily complex especially considering the Arishok had been wrong about his target.

That led them on a wild goose chase to an alley in Lowtown full of the stuff and the nutty elf who’d let it loose. With Aveline staying behind to help the guard mop up the mess Carver had gone back to the Arishok with Kellion and Varric. The Arishok’s temper was something Carver hoped to never see again but here he was at the gates once more. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the compound, Kellion, Varric and Fenris following behind.

Since the elf was familiar with Qunari Carver had brought him along hoping he could prevent a fight if the Arishok took the loss of his delegation badly. If things did go sideways in here Carver hoped they could cut a path back out. He looked back at his brother and got a nod and a small smile. Carver was glad of his brother’s presence even though he feared what might happen if Kellion were found out as a mage. He was completely unsure of himself but glad that Kellion had agreed to let him do it rather than haphazard way it had been going.


	23. White Lilies

Kellion woke to lips around his dick. He groaned softly and felt something tap his chin. Without opening his eyes Kellion let his mouth fall open. Carver wasted no time in getting his cock down Kellion’s throat. He wondered sleepily how his brother was coordinated enough to fuck his mouth and suck his dick at the same time. Safe at home in their room he was content to let his brother use him, waking gradually as Carver aroused him. After the last few days spent out of Kirkwall doing various things for their companions Kellion couldn’t think of a more pleasant way to wake.

Carver smacked his thigh when he began sucking on the head so he focused on trying not to buck his hips when Carver sunk on his cock. Kellion was struggling to keep still when his brother pressed two fingers into him. He whimpered around the length in his mouth and groaned immediately afterwards as Carver disappeared. His brother was smirking at him when he opened his eyes. As he’d noticed before Kellion knew exactly what his lover wanted. He was relieved that wasn’t because they were brothers.

Their lips met briefly before Carver nudged his side. Kellion rolled to his stomach, his hard member trapped against the mattress. Slowly Carver pushed into him, resting all his weight on Kell after he was seated. Carver teased him with weak thrusts, his cock barely moving as he marked Kell’s neck in several spots. With his neck tingling and his dick throbbing Kell whined. Carver snorted above him and lightly bit the shell of his ear.

“Please,” Kell breathed softly.

Without replying Carver rose and slowly pulled most of the way out and slammed back inside. This slow and hard pace rammed that spot inside with every brutal thrust. Kell was soon every time their flesh met and clenching his fists into the pillow. Tension coiled and it was all he could do not to squirm to get some friction on his trapped cock. He knew Carver wasn’t going to let him peak anytime soon and he didn’t want his brother to stop.

He had no idea how long Carver kept up this pace but they were both panting when he paused, hips flush with Kell’s ass. The back of his neck was kissed then his shoulders as he slowly pulled out. Kellion whimpered at the loss. His back was rubbed soothingly for a moment. Carver pulled up on his hips and Kellion struggled to get his knees under him. Soon enough he felt Carver’s cock push at his pucker, his hands still on Kell’s hips. Kellion growled in frustration as Carver slowly pushed in. “Ah,” he groaned when his sides were pinched. 

Carver didn’t move after he was seated again. Kellion felt his hands slide up his sides then down his back, fingernails scratching all the way. He hissed and Carver began thrusting, scratching more red lines down his back. This pace was steady and Kellion grew more excited. Even with the scratching and pinching it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge and Carver could keep it up for a long time. His eyes closed and he moaned happily, losing track of the time until a knock on the closed door startled them.

“Boys,” Leandra called through it.

“What?” Carver yelled irritably back.

“I need to speak with you both,” she replied. “And you’ve been asleep long enough.”

Light was indeed flooding through the window despite the heavy curtains. Kellion pushed back hoping to get his brother moving again but succeeded in getting a tight grip on his hips. “We’re not sleeping,” he hollered before burying his face into the pillow.

There was an indignant noise loud enough to be heard through the door. Carver snickered and didn’t bother to hide his amusement as he said, “We’ll be down when we’re done.”

Kellion heard her stomping away and whined, “Move.”

“On your back Kell,” Carver ordered as he pulled out. “I want to mark your chest too.”

He hurried to comply and held his legs up. Carver pushed in once more and pinched the inside of his thighs. Kellion hissed again, feeling pleasure in the sharp pain. His pace was steady, unhurried by the interruption. For several minutes Carver pinched and scratched his chest and stomach, kiss bruised his collarbone and even bit into his shoulders lightly. Tension coiled and grew until Kellion thought his peak was unavoidable. He uttered a disappointed wail when Carver suddenly stopped and gently tugged his balls away from his body.

“So mean,” Kellion whimpered. 

“You’ll love it when I do let you explode,” Carver said confidently. I’ll bet Mother will hear you even down in the sitting room.”

“How are you so calm,” Kellion panted.

“I like making you squirm,” Carver said as he leaned over. “And I know you like it.” Their lips met and his tongue was occupied with Carver’s, sliding together, until he pulled away just enough to whisper. “Staying calm means I can make you squirm more.”

“Carver…”

Once more he began thrusting, rolling his hips to a steady beat that hit that spot and drove him crazy because it wasn’t quite enough. Kellion held tightly to Carver’s sides and whimpered as the slow knot started tightening in his gut. It didn’t take long until he was at that edge yet again. He could feel Carver’s tension however and hoped he wouldn’t deny them once more. Rather than stop Carver sped up and Kellion quickly saw stars behind his closed eyes as all that built up tension exploded. He was vaguely aware of yelling and Carver grunting.

“Maker,” Carver muttered.

“I’m going to be sore,” Kell said slurring slightly. “But so worth it.”

Carver snorted in his ear and they remained tangled together for a few more minutes. He didn’t have the strength to hold him close when Carver pulled away. Cloth was tossed at him and he gingerly cleaned his chest and stomach of his spend. Kellion sat up slowly and found his brother mostly dressed. With his boots in one hand Carver leaned over and kissed him, slipping his tongue through briefly.

“Take your time,” Carver said softly.

Their lips met again and this time their tongues danced until they both needed breath.

*

His heart was racing as he descended the stairs. Carver sat on the bottom riser to shove his feet into his boots. It hadn’t been his plan to get caught by their mother but he knew someone wanting to talk to them was a possibility. So many people needed something from them lately finding time for more than a quickie was difficult. This was only partially about sex however. It was more about rewarding his omega for letting him deal with all of these people rather than trying to be something he wasn’t. Carver would never tell him that however.

Leandra wouldn’t meet his eyes when he entered the sitting room. Carver flopped down in a chair across from her and waited. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. He almost felt sorry for what he and Kell had been putting her through but he couldn’t quite do it. Both of them had blamed their parents for years but since he’d asked Aveline for advice they’d been throwing what they shouldn’t be doing at her every chance they got.

She did look up when Kell shuffled into the room. Bruises were visible on both sides of his neck above the collarless shirt he’d put on. Carver managed not to smirk as their mother’s expression grew tighter and sterner. Kell looked impassively back until she looked away.

“Well here we are,” Kell said flatly. “What did you want to talk about?”

“The rumors that are beginning to spread,” she said quietly. “How… how often do you leave the curtains open?”

“Never,” Carver said smirking as Kell continued to stand. “Have a seat brother.” He gestured at a sofa.

“I’ll stand thanks,” Kell said evenly. “What’s going around Mother?”

“Exactly what I’ve been warning you about,” Leandra said.

“We’ve been careful,” Carver said frowning.

“Have you really?” she said angrily meeting his gaze for the first time since he entered the room. “It seems to me you’ve been…”

“For your benefit,” Kellion interrupted fiercely. “It’s your fault after all.”

“Kell,” Carver said warningly. For a wonder his older brother turned away from them, his hands on his hips. “You know Mother. We have no reason to hide it in our own home. As for any rumors they’re just that. Rumors. Are we done?”

“Carver,” Leandra sighed. She shook her head as she stood. “I suppose we are. Be careful please. Both of you.”

She gripped his shoulder briefly as she stepped past him. Kell turned away from her and she sighed again. Carver stood and wrapped his arms around Kell from behind. His brother stiffened for a moment and drew a sharp breath.

“Do we need to go see Anders?” Carver said softly.

“It would be nice but it’s not necessary,” Kell said patting his hand. “If we happen to bring him along to the coast with Aveline however…”

“Let’s finish getting ready and go then,” he said relieved that he hadn’t gone too far.

The rest of their morning was spent on the Wounded Coast helping one of Aveline’s guardsmen with an ambush. When the criminals were taken care of they finished the patrol and spent the afternoon at the Hanged Man relating recent events to Varric. It was evening when they got back to the estate to find their uncle yelling at Sandal. A vase of flowers sitting on the table, that hadn’t been there when they left, held most of Carver’s attention. 

“Uncle stop,” Carver said loudly tearing his gaze away. “What are on about?”

“Your mother,” Gamlen replied quickly. “She didn’t show up this afternoon and I can’t find her anywhere!”

“Oh Carver,” Kell said in horror. “The lilies. Do you remember? Those women a few years ago. They all got white lilies before they disappeared.”

“Shit,” Carver whispered. He exchanged a look with Kell and found his terror mirrored. “Go get Anders and meet me in Lowtown.”

Kellion tore off towards the basement and Carver headed back the way they’d come, both thinking of a sack of bones a severed hand and an Orlesian ring. 


	24. Kellion Hits Bottom

They sat cross legged on the floor of the study in front of the fireplace. Carver scrubbed his cheeks and leaned back against Kellion’s back behind him. His brother didn’t move or make a sound which only frustrated Carver more. Kellion had been near silent since they had found their mother in the hidden basement of that foundry. He was certain part of it was the last words he’d spoken to her but Carver feared more of his silence was self-hatred. With his own head in turmoil he couldn’t begin to help Kellion through whatever it actually was.

A few days had passed since Aveline’s visit and while he wasn’t exactly eager to simply move on he definitely did not want to be at home doing nothing because he was afraid of what his brother might do. Carver thought of his actual twin and how he’d dealt with her death. The desperation of that situation was missing here and he couldn’t just shove it aside for later like he had then. Here there was pressure but it wasn’t life or death pressure. 

He’d been pushing his brother to let him do all the things Kellion didn’t like, the things that went against his nature. Carver, despite being seven years his junior, was essentially head of their house. Others had seen to their mother’s body and the cremation. Neither he nor Kellion had been in a fit state to do it but now there were a ton of other things that were demanding attention. There was nothing to hold Kellion’s attention however and he was left with his thoughts.

Carver didn’t know how to help his brother. What he needed however was action. He needed to get to some of those letters and missives, go out of the city and find whatever plant the herbalist in the Gallows needed this week or even just help Aveline with patrols. His mind skittered away from the thing he was terrified of and Carver shivered and shook his head. None of that would happen though while he was unwilling to leave Kellion alone. The question was what to do about him.

The way he was now doing anything dangerous would be very stupid. Kellion had to remain in the relative safety of the city. Who would be willing to stay with him though? Their uncle wasn’t even a choice. Even the thought of leaving Kellion with the all too curious Gamlen made the hair on his neck stand up. For that matter any of their alpha friends were out for the same reason if they’d even agree. The absurdity of finding a sitter for his grown elder brother struck him and Carver let out a bitter bark of laughter. Tugging on his hair in frustration Carver leaned forward again. He didn’t want to think of anything anymore.

“Carver?” Kell said softly.

“Yeah,” he replied trying to keep his voice even.

“I want to stay with Merrill for a while.”

He turned to see that Kell hadn’t moved. Carver crawled around to face him and said, “Stay?”

“I’m… afraid.”

“Of what?” Carver lifted his chin and saw all he needed to in his eyes.

“Please don’t make me say it,” Kell whispered as he pulled away and stood. “She… she’ll take care of me.”

“Kell,” Carver called after him as he walked away. “Please don’t…” He heard the heavy front door and sighed.

Going after him was pointless. If Kellion was so afraid of hurting him there was nothing Carver could do or say to change his mind. Instead of moping he stood and made his way up to their room. Kellion’s staff sat in its holder on the wall along with his sword. He stood there looking at the weapons for a long time. Either of them would suit his purpose. They were both instruments of death and he could wield them equally well. Eventually he took his sword and headed out of his empty estate.

His first stop was the Hanged Man where he picked up Varric and Isabela. Next he went to Hightown and came across Fenris. They were quieter than normal but none of them said anything about Kellion’s absence. Carver headed out of the city to the Bone Pit. There always seemed to be something wandering around in the caverns that needed exterminated. 

The journey would have been pleasant except for the things that kept intruding into his thoughts. Once there he wasn’t disappointed. They cleared one section of tunnels of a spider infestation. Carver focused on the eight-legged monstrosities and was almost able to forget the lack of spells flying around. After he was certain there were no more spiders they left that tunnel only to head down another set.

Bashing apart skeletons wasn’t as satisfying as he’d found it in the past. Every one of them reminded him of the foundry and what they’d found there. Carver spent more time searching through those tunnels just to make sure there wasn’t a mage somewhere to bring more up from the earth after they were gone. It was evening when they left the Bone Pit for Kirkwall. Weary didn’t begin to describe how he felt but he searched Lowtown for the smith with the pick axes anyway. That done, Carver went to Merrill’s house in the alienage.

“Hi Merrill,” he said when she opened the door. “I… just wanted to make sure Kell got here.”

“He did,” she said softly. “He’s sleeping. I know how he feels about his magic. You are the reason he’s here Carver.”

“I know,” Carver sighed. “I don’t know what Father taught him. I wasn’t allowed to go with him and Beth. I… don’t know what to do.”

“He’ll be home when he’s ready,” Merrill said pushing him firmly away from her door. “Oh, don’t worry about him going into heat. Strong emotions can interrupt the cycle. And if he does we can take care of it.”

“Umm… Thanks.”

Merrill smiled tightly and shut the door. Carver stood there looking at it for a few minutes before turning around and headed toward Hightown. The estate seemed empty even with the dwarves in the foyer where they nearly always were. He greeted them and hurried to the kitchen where he grabbed whatever he could find to take up to his room. His sword went back on the hook and he sat on the bed. There was no taste to the food he’d taken and he ate it mechanically, thinking about being dismissed. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep.

For the next few days he was turned away every time he went to Merrill’s home. Kellion didn’t come home and Carver was trying very hard not to lose his temper. He reminded himself constantly that his brother had gone there of his own free will. It didn’t help. Carver was never sure what to think of the little blood mage but she had always been easy going and seemed to have all of her wits. Now he got tight smiles and the door slammed in his face. Every day he’d left rather than make a scene.

Fuming he left the alienage again but this time he turned towards Darktown. If there was anyone who could explain this behavior to him it was Anders. Nothing would make him feel better about not being allowed to see his only remaining family but maybe if he understood it would be easier to resist the urge to break her door off of its brittle hinges. The doors to Anders’ Clinic were open and the lamp lit so Carver stepped inside. Much like the first time he’s seen the healer, Anders was standing over someone with his eyes closed in deep concentration.

Carver watched him for a moment and sat on one of the cots. A couple of the people that hung around to help Anders glanced at him warily. He tried not to glare back, knowing it was his frustration at Merrill they were sensing. After a few more minutes the person sat up and Anders took a deep breath. They spoke briefly and the patient was on their way out and Anders sat tiredly down next to him.

“Hello Carver,” he said.

“I was hoping you could help me,” Carver said looking around the clinic.

“I’ll do my best,” Anders said evenly. “What’s the problem?”

“Merrill won’t let me see Kell,” he said sullenly. “She’s… like a different person.”

“Is that why we haven’t seen him?” Anders asked.

“He told me he wanted to stay with her. That she’d take care of him. And I haven’t seen him since. Merrill told me the first day I was the reason he went there and shoved me out. Now she slams the door in my face.” Carver stood and started pacing in front of him. “I know why he left the estate. He’s afraid of himself and can’t deal with the thought of... doing something to me.”

“He’s afraid of himself?” Anders asked in confusion.

“Magic,” he said softly. “Kell considers it a curse. He’s jealous of you.”

“Jealous? Of me?” Anders snorted and shook his head. “If it weren’t for you we’d both be dead under the Gallows.” 

Carver ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Before their mother’s death they’d gone on a trek through the many tunnels of Darktown to find some evidence of a nutty Templar’s plan to make all mages tranquil. They’d found the Templar and chaos had ensued. Anders and Kell had both lost their composure and the poor girl the Templar was harassing nearly ended up fried and squashed. Thankfully some quick maneuvering from Isabela had saved her while he calmed both of the mages down.

“You can heal,” Carver said waving his arm around at the clinic. “The only thing Kellion is good at is destroying things.”

“Ah,” he said flatly. Anders thought for a moment then looked up at him. “I imagine that’s why he went to stay with Merrill. She’d understand better what he’s struggling with. I don’t think that has anything to do with why she won’t let you in though.”

“Well?” he said irritably.

“You’re alpha Carver.”

“Andraste’s tits,” Carver swore as he flopped back down to the cot. He scrubbed his face and grabbed fistful’s of his hair as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I don’t care about that. He’s my brother. I didn’t ask to be alpha!”

“He didn’t ask to be omega,” said Anders softly. “Or a mage. Be patient Carver.”

Anders gripped his shoulder for a moment then stood and moved away. Carver stared at the floor hating himself and his parents a little more than he had before. 


	25. A Night in the Clinic

Carver was forcibly reminded of every minute he’d spent since he was fifteen with an uncomfortable erection and his brother’s scent everywhere around him. He rolled to his back and sighed heavily at the slap of his hard length on his stomach. It wouldn’t be quite so intolerable if Kellion had actually been in the room with him putting out that musk but he wasn’t. Kellion was in the alienage likely not suffering at all if he actually was in heat because Merrill said they would take care of it. That brought up a whole host of feelings that he shoved ruthlessly to the back of his mind yet again.

His sleep pants and small clothes were around his thighs and had been since he’d woken. After tossing and turning for half an hour with no relief Carver sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He gripped his length for a moment and thought of tugging himself off but let go. Instead Carver stood and pulled up his small clothes and pants. Carver shuffled into a pair of slippers and grabbed a loose shirt from Kellion’s wardrobe.

Since sleep wasn’t happening and he didn’t feel like wanking he needed a distraction. There was no way he was going to put on anything restricting so being in public would be very embarrassing. That left him with few choices. Anders was the closest of their companions and he was the least likely to poke fun or give him looks he didn’t want to see. Carver quietly left his room, watching for his new employee. An elf named Orana that one of Fenris’ Tevinter tormenters had brought with to take him back. She was odd and more than a little skittish. He didn’t particularly want to find out what she’d do if she found him in this state of unwanted arousal.

Thankfully he made it to the wine cellar without meeting her or the dwarves. He peeked out the door and found the lamp between Anders’ doors lit. Carver shut the cellar door behind him and grimaced as he hurried across to the clinic doors. Before going in he stuck his hand down his pants and rearranged his stiff cock, hoping it wouldn’t be immediately noticed. That done he opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind him.

Anders was seated at the desk near the doors and he immediately turned from the parchment he’d been reading. The rest of the clinic was empty and Carver sighed in relief. He took a few steps forward and stopped when Anders eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“You didn’t walk down here all the way from Hightown like that did you?” Anders asked sounding slightly horrified.

Carver looked down and felt his cheeks heat. Despite his efforts the front of his pants was pushed out. “No,” he said shaking his head. He sat on the nearest cot and did his best to hide his erection. “The door to the wine cellar is just across the way.”

“Is there… something I can do for you?” Anders asked cautiously.

“Don’t worry,” said Carver trying not to snarl. “I’m not going to attack you or anything. I have never been less turned on in my whole life. It… won’t go away.”

“I’m not _too_ worried about my virtue,” said Anders with a small smirk “I can always singe your eyebrows off.”

“Just don’t use force push.” Carver snorted and shook his head. “I really hate that spell.”

“Lucky for you my force magic needs a lot of work. Is it your brother?”

“Yeah. It’s… would have been. I don’t know if he’s really in heat or not.”

“But your body thinks he is.”

Carver nodded miserably and threaded his fingers together around his upright spread knees. He watched as Anders stood and walked to the door. Anders stepped outside for a few seconds then back inside. One door was shut and bolted and he leaned against it.

“It’ll soften eventually Carver,” he said evenly.

“It’s already been a while. Even if he wasn’t… unavailable I wouldn’t want to fuck. Mother…” Carver looked down and pressed his lips together to keep them from quivering. He heard the bolt on the other door and felt Anders sit next to him. “She knew. She tried to get us to stop but… we both told her to butt out. She didn’t do anything. We had to deal with it by ourselves. Four years I spent wanking myself raw every time he went into heat. It was awful. And here I am right back there only without Kell or his damn scent causing it.”

He swiped the tears from his eyes quickly and let his feet drop to the floor. Anders wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed his arm. Carver knotted his hands together in his lap and struggled to control the sudden burst of emotions.

“How old were you?” Anders asked after a few minutes of quiet.

“Fifteen.”

“Maker. It’s all you’ve known.”

“Yeah. Mother didn’t seem to understand that. She blamed me for it too. Because I’m alpha. It was Kell that… broke first.” Carver thought for a second and shook his head. “No. I probably put the idea there. The first time I pulled him into heat I didn’t realize and…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Anders said as he stood. “If you were fifteen the first time you smelled him and nothing was done it’s amazing you lasted those four years. Your little problem now makes more sense. For eight or so years you’ve been imprinting on each other. You’re as attuned to his heats as he is to your moods.” Carver swiped at his cheeks again and watched Anders cross to the back of the clinic. He pulled a blanket off of a pile and handed it to him. “Do you sleep in the same bed?”

“Most of the time,” Carver said nodding.

“You can sleep with me if you think it will help,” said Anders seriously. “Just keep your pants on and control your urges.”

“I’ll be fine,” he replied shaking his head.

Anders nodded and turned back the way he’d come. Carver watched him until he disappeared behind the curtain at the back. He was just as hard now as he had been when he’d come down here but felt like he could actually go to sleep now. The cot was hard and the pillow lumpy but he lay on his side and shook the blanket over him. Carver listened to Anders getting ready to go to bed and his eyes slid shut. The next time he opened them daylight shined through the high windows at the back of the clinic.

A few of his helpers were already busy and Anders himself was busy with what looked like a boy with a broken arm. Carver sat up carefully, relieved that his erection had gone away during the night. He stood and folded the blanket for something to do while he waited to get Anders’ attention. When the mage finished with the boy and looked over at him Carver stepped forward and handed him the blanket.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly.

“My offer stands,” Anders said as he nodded. “Or if you just need out of that big empty house my doors are open.”

Carver nodded and forced himself to walk normally out of the clinic. Once the cellar door was bolted behind him he rushed up the stairs to get dressed. Out of their companions Anders was the only one who didn’t look disgusted every now and again. Carver hadn’t intended to tell him anything when he went down there. He’d just wanted someone to distract him from his dick. One thing Anders had said however was now stuck in his head. Kellion truly was all he’d ever known.

For better or worse his brother was the only omega he wanted. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if that was because he truly wanted to have sex with his brother or if it was the connection their bodies had made with each other. Maybe Aveline had the right idea and they should retrain themselves not to want each other. Carver shook his head and pulled on his boots. Until Merrill actually let him talk to Kellion he wouldn’t entertain the notion of trying. It was a decision that both of them should make together.


	26. Decisions

Malcolm Hawke was not a perfect man but Kellion knew he’d done his best to teach him and Bethany about the pitfalls of magic. There were a lot of areas that he felt his father failed in but that wasn’t one of them. Kellion knew that line and would sooner die than cross it. It was simply what had been done. A mage had pieced together his dead lover from several women and animated the corpse with magic. Any mage with sufficient power and no sense could replicate this horrible act.

The self-loathing he’d always felt had amplified and sent him scurrying to someone who would kill him should the worst happen. He’d spent most of his self-imposed exile sort of listening to Merrill explain when he shouldn’t hate himself or more accurately his magic. Merrill had good points but he just couldn’t think of magic as anything but a curse. Kellion had heard most of it and let it wash over him while he dealt with his grief.

Carver knew how much he hated his magic. He also knew his brother wasn’t scared of him but was wary of unfamiliar mages. Their mother however had been as oblivious to this as she’d been about the consequences of letting her sons deal with his heats on their own. He was rather glad he’d managed to keep the fact that he despised magic from her. It gave her one less thing worry over or beat him over the head with. This issue was old and wasn’t what had him in emotional turmoil.

Leandra Hawke had either never thought about his heats or never cared about them until she discovered he and Carver were having sex. No one in the family, aside from Carver, even acknowledged that he was omega. After they were discovered she didn’t let the subject go. He found himself hating her more for the interference than the lack of action beforehand. Kellion was able to make peace with himself when Malcolm was on his deathbed but he had no such luxury with Leandra. One moment she was alive and well and the next she wasn’t.

Kellion felt guilty for his coldness towards her but was still furious with her. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. It wasn’t getting any better the more he thought about it. Actively trying not to think about his mother and her death, only made him think of it more. There wasn’t any way around his anger at her. Perhaps he should have tried to explain instead of being cold and distant but he didn’t think it would have done much good.

Gradually he listened more to Merrill rather than his internal arguing. That’s when he started thinking more about Carver. His brother was now the only family member other than their Uncle he had left. The thought of harming him because demons took advantage of his weakened defenses had been another reason he sought refuge with Merrill. Lying next to him now however Kellion knew there was nothing more important to him than Carver.

With a hand on his chest Kellion felt the gentle rise and fall of his breathing and knew Carver was alive. He avoided the bandage wound around his mid-section. There were bandages around parts of his arms and legs, one shoulder was also wrapped. Carver would have many scars but he lived. Thankfully Kellion had missed most of his duel with the Arishok. He doubted he could have restrained himself from interfering.

After sprinting through lowtown and hightown with Merrill the sight that greeted him will haunt him for years to come. Fenris and Isabela supported him between them while Anders hovered closely looking more exhausted than Kellion had ever seen him. His clothing was torn and ripped, covered in blood and still he glared at the Knight-Commander as she named him champion of the city. He learned later from Varric and Anders what was going on. As bad a shape as he was in Kellion was very proud of his little brother and extremely glad he had arrived late.

Kirkwall was chaotic as her citizens picked up the pieces of their lives. Kellion spent them watching Carver sleep and feeding him broth when he was awake. The pampering irritated him but Carver followed Anders’ instructions and didn’t gripe at him too much. The city and the estate were much calmer now and Kellion knew Carver was out of danger but he worried anyway. Kellion sighed and scooted as close to his brother as he dared, letting his eyes close.

A knock on the door woke him sometime later. Carver was still asleep and Kellion carefully scooted off the bed. He walked quietly to the door and closed it gently behind him. From Bodahn he learned that a rather irritated Isabela waited downstairs. He descended the stairs and led her down the hallway further away from Carver. The scrutiny he received while he waited on her to talk sent several thoughts through his head but he focused on the pirate.

“I need Carver,” Isabela said harshly. 

“Too bad,” Kellion replied flatly. “You aren’t getting him. And whatever he did to piss you off I guarantee you he thought it was the right thing to do.”

“Even though Carver would be in perfect health? It should have been me…”

Kellion snorted and shook his head. “I didn’t say I agreed with him. After what I was told you should be grateful it was Carver and not me. I probably would have let the Arishok have you. You could have prevented all the bloodshed and it wouldn’t have come to who gets to fight the head Qunari.”

“I’ve spent this whole time looking for the relic! I left but came back with the damn thing! My life is in danger because I felt the need to do the right thing!”

Kellion took a breath to vent more of his displeasure with her actions but remained silent at the figure that approached them. Carver’s voice was soft but still rung with authority.

“Both of you shut up.” Carver pulled the sheet more firmly around him and turned to Isabela. “I saved you the bother of escaping. Stay or get lost I don’t care. If you need help you know where to find me.”

Isabela glared at Carver for a moment then turned her gaze to him. Kellion stared back, suspecting he’d made an enemy. After a moment she stalked away without another word to either of them. He shuffled the few steps to Carver and wrapped both arms around him. Carver returned the hug with one arm and rested his chin on Kellion’s shoulder.

“We need to talk brother,” Carver said quietly. “I’m still very tired but this needs to be said.”

“You get back to bed,” Kellion said pulling away. “I’ll make some tea and be up in a few.”

Carver nodded and shuffled off the way he’d come. Kellion made his way to the kitchen thinking of those few seconds of scrutiny from Isabela. Most of their similar features were from their parents. Having the same haircut and dressing the same on occasion became a form of protection. People groped Carver thinking he was Kellion, they were careful around him thinking he was the alpha and in general creating confusion about who was who. Kellion would always be grateful Carver had allowed the deception but it was time for it to end.

It would be very bad for Carver if he were mistaken for Kellion now, especially if Meredith knew he was a mage. The danger had always been present but Kellion could no longer tolerate it. He gathered cups and set them on a tray, thinking about what he could do to permanently set them apart. A haircut would do the trick but that was a temporary measure. The full kettle was added to the tray and he grabbed the tea leaves before taking it upstairs to their room.

When he entered the room Carver was sitting upright leaning against the headboard. The Mabari tattoo his brother had come home from Ostagar with was clearly visible and it gave him an idea. Kellion set the tray on the nightstand and sat next to him. He heated the kettle and put leaves in the cups before pouring the hot water. Carver watched quietly and accepted his cup before speaking.

“I’ve been thinking a lot since… you went to stay with Merrill,” he said evenly. “First off let me say that I really don’t want anyone else. But… I can’t help but wonder if it’s really me or the connection our bodies made.”

“You want to stop having sex?” Kellion asked after a moment.

“Want?” Carver sighed and shook his head. “No. I really don’t. I think maybe we should though.”

This was something Kellion hadn’t thought of. Being Champion would put more eyes on him though and a scandal would go much further than just Kirkwall. As much as he hated the thought of dealing with his heats by himself again perhaps it was better if they were just brothers and not lovers. It would certainly be safer for Carver. Slowly Kellion nodded his head.

“What are going to do about my heats?”

“First thing we do is get Aveline, Anders and Merrill here. I think we’re going to need a lot of help.”

“While we’re on unpleasant subjects,” Kellion said after a nod. “I’m going to get a tattoo on my face.”

Carver nodded after a moment, his frown deepening.


	27. The First Heat Without Each Other

Carver was sitting up in bed with a leg over the side before he completely woke. There were several rooms between them and he could smell the musk coming from his brother as if he were right next to him. He sat up and winced at his throbbing dick. His gut ached as well but he did his best to ignore it. Breathing through his mouth as much as he could Carver grabbed the blanket and stood. He wrapped it around his naked body and took the key on his nightstand.

As quickly as he was able Carver made his way to the cellar. It wasn’t surprising Kellion had gone into heat the same day they decided to break the connection that shouldn’t have been there in the first place. The first task this morning was moving into separate bedrooms. Merrill had agreed to move into the estate to help Kell through his heats. Since the estate was the safest place for the omegas Carver had known he would need somewhere to go. Anders had quickly agreed.

He’d given Anders a key to the cellar entrance before so he could get to the estate quickly if Carver for some reason took a turn for the worse. The key he clutched tightly now was to the doors of Anders’ clinic. Heats began at all times of the day and he needed access to the clinic in the middle of the night, like it was now.

Halfway down the stairs he stopped, holding an arm across his stomach. The blanket fell off one shoulder and Carver shivered at the rush of cool air. It didn’t affect his erect cock however. Unable to help himself he inhaled deeply, still able to smell Kell’s scent faintly. His cock twitched and he leaned against the wall. Despite his aching gut Carver gripped his length with his free hand, holding the key and the blanket up to his chest as he tugged.

It was unsatisfying when his spend shot across the stairwell. Carver groaned at the slightly worse ache he felt instead. After a brief rest, his dick was still very stiff; he wrapped the blanket back around him and started down the stairs again. At the door to Darktown he couldn’t smell his brother anymore. Carver was both disappointed and glad at the same time. He stepped through and shut the door behind him. Carefully he crossed to the clinic doors, avoiding rocks and sharp things since he was barefoot.

Once inside Anders’ clinic Carver leaned on the door he’d just shut. The mage was clearly visible in the gloom, his eyes glowing spots of the Fade. The light coming from the cracks in his body allowed Carver to see Justice beckon to him. He drew the bolt on the door and shuffled forward, holding a hand out to search for objects he could just barely see. The blanket fell again and Carver stopped, shivering once more at the chilly air on his bare skin.

Carver watched Justice rise from the cot he was on, the blue light fading from his body and eyes. His eyes drifted shut and Carver pressed his lips together. Everything inside of him wanted to rush back up through the cellar and fill his lungs with Kell’s scent. He knew he was in no condition to take care of Kellion’s heat but there was nothing he wanted more. Carver balled his free hand into a fist and fought the instincts that he’d given into years ago in Lowtown.

He felt a tentative touch to his cheek and Carver turned into it, needing the feel of another person. Anders he trusted not to take advantage of him in this chaotic and strained state. Fingers ran briefly through his hair, smoothing it away from his face. Carver shuffled a step forward and buried his face in Anders’ neck. His erection was still going strong and Carver was embarrassed when the tip hit Anders’ body in front of him.

Anders gently pulled him forward however and lifted the blanket around to cover his back. Carver clutched the shirt Anders had fallen asleep in and inhaled deeply. He smelled of sweat and an earthy scent that was probably from the plants and herbs he used constantly. It wasn’t what Carver wanted to smell but then he shouldn’t have ever grown to like Kell’s scent in the first place. Carver accepted the comfort and tried to ignore everything in his head and instead focus on the warmth of Anders. 

“Anders,” Carver muttered after a while. “I’m tired.”

“Let’s go to sleep then,” he murmured.

He was led to the back and sank down onto a pallet on the floor. Carver was surprised but didn’t protest when Anders scooted up close behind him. With Anders’ hand resting on his shoulder, his breath on Carver’s neck and their knees tucked together, Carver soon fell asleep.

*

Kellion took a deep breath that came out in a sob. Nothing he did gave him any sort of relief. He curled up into a ball and took another sobbing breath. He didn’t want to go to Merrill for help. She had already told him how she would help. What she proposed made sense. Seeking help from another omega, someone who truly understood how difficult a heat could be, was the safest option. Kellion didn’t want to fuck however, he wanted to _be_ fucked.

To be a little more specific he wanted Carver to fuck him. Since his door was still shut and he was still alone his brother was likely down the cellar to Anders’ clinic already. It was better that way and he tried to remind himself of that again. Another jolt of desire surged through him and Kellion whimpered. He stretched out on his back, his skin tingling, his entrance loose and his cock so hard it hurt.

There was a knock on his door and Kellion groaned. He struggled to his feet and shuffled slowly over to let Merrill in. Her room was right next to his and he knew she’d moved the bed against the wall nearest to his. Kellion hadn’t exactly tried to be quiet either. Dealing with the heats by himself had never been easy but he didn’t understand why it seemed to be impossible now.

He unlocked the door and leaned against the wall next to it. Merrill slipped in and shut it behind her, thumbing the bolt back across. Kellion sunk to his knees and fought tears, hating his body more than he ever had before. She sunk to the floor with him, cooing softly as she cupped his cheeks. He leaned forward into her touch.

“Please help me,” he whimpered. “Nothing helps. I don’t understand.”

“You’re connected,” Merrill said softly. “He is suffering too.”

“Merrill…”

Kellion gasped as she ran her hand down his neck to his chest. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, her hand pausing to press one of his nipples. He leaned into her touch and chased her lips hungrily. Her small hands weren’t what he was used to but at the moment every slide and press of them felt perfect. Down his chest they went and down his stomach, she wrapped one hand around his throbbing dick and Kellion whimpered.

It took the barest bit of movement and he splattered her nightshirt with spend. He wanted more. He needed more. Merrill pushed on his chest however and he backed away, biting his lip to hold in another whimper. She swept her nightshirt over her head and Kell watched her slip off her small clothes. The smile she gave him was kind and a touch eager. Sex was a part of any omega’s life and she’d told him if you didn’t learn to enjoy it you were doomed.

He didn’t know how he’d feel about this later and at the moment later didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was relief and Merrill could provide that relief. Kell sat up and she crawled into his lap. Her hands were on him, guiding him inside of her. He moved clumsily, thrusting up into her core. It didn’t take long for him to peak again. Merrill pushed him to the floor easily and settled with her hands on his chest. Kell rubbed her thighs and watched her breasts move as she rolled her hips.

For the next couple of hours Kell let her guide him through this unfamiliar other side of sex. It wasn’t at all what he wanted but afterwards, his heat gone for a time, all he could find was guilt for keeping the knowledge of how Merrill planned to help him from Carver. He still wanted his brother. If Carver walked in to his room right now Kell would sink to his knees and nuzzle his crotch waiting to be ordered into a position.

Exhausted and confused Kellion closed his eyes. There was the familiar comfort of Merrill against him, sleeping deeply from the exertions of sex with an omega in heat. At some point he hoped he’d be able to take care of the heats by himself again but until then he’d take any help Merrill was willing to give him. Torturing himself because he couldn’t have what he really wanted was too painful.


	28. Awkwardness

The morning after was a little awkward for all four of them. They tried to get past it quickly because they all knew it would happen again. The possessive feelings he still had for Kellion made it difficult for Carver to be anything more than polite to Merrill. Like many things, Carver hoped that would get better with time. Kellion came home later that same day with black stylized lines that began at his temples and followed his cheekbones almost to his nose. Carver still hadn’t quite gotten used to seeing it. He also said that he was planning to let his hair grow out a lot longer. After all the years they’d purposely confused people because of their looks it was decidedly odd to look at his brother and not seem to be looking in a mirror.

When Anders finally let him out of his new bedroom Carver discovered his new status was incredibly annoying. Nobles stopped him everywhere to chat and thank him. For some of them it was almost simpering. He quickly found that he preferred the turned up noses they’d gotten before the Qunari decided Kirkwall needed to be razed. It also hampered one of his coping strategies. No one seemed to need anything from the Champion of Kirkwall. Since he wasn’t allowed out of the city yet the Bone Pit wasn’t an option.

It was well known that Kellion was his brother but the citizens offered him work like they always had. Even though Hightown was spared the worst of the destruction what they mostly needed was hard labor. Despite objections from Anders, Carver tagged along anyway. What the employers thought of the Champion hauling away broken stones and burned beams he didn’t know or care. It was what he needed to distract himself from the mess his head had become. Breaking the connection between him and Kellion was proving more difficult than he’d thought.

Merrill’s heavy floral scent had driven him out of the house. Kellion had started to follow but Carver had told him to stay. It galled him to even think of it but Kell helping Merrill was better than hanging out and tempting Carver even though it wasn’t his scent that had put him in the mood. He wandered the streets and tried to be polite to the people that stopped him. He decided to put more distance between him and the house so he headed for the docks.

The quickest route took him by the Blooming Rose. Any alpha who wasn’t going inside hurried through that area. Carver wasn’t prepared for how the cloud would affect him now however. Only a few steps into the constant smell of omegas in heat that surrounded the establishment stopped him in his tracks. He could pick out five distinct scents, three female and two male.

The frustration he’d been feeling all morning amplified. Everything he wanted to do with Kellion was suddenly at the front of his mind. Blood rushed to his nether regions, and Carver was forcibly reminded of spending hours in this state with Kell behind him. This time he could simply leave but he found himself taking a deep breath of the dangerous cocktail of smells. Carver turned towards the alley that would take him back to the Estate and took another deep breath.

His hands clenched and unclenched as he stood perfectly still in the middle of the street. He wanted what he couldn’t have. Kell was probably busy with Merrill. The thought made his blood boil and he took a step towards the house. Carver shut his eyes and forced his palms flat, rubbing his thighs. He filled his lungs with the sex filled air again and brought another memory to the front of his mind, this one much more recent. Kell desperately begging him in an alley, that wasn’t too far away, because his temper had put his brother into heat much too early. If he went home now Carver was positive it would happen again.

“Carver?”

Aveline’s expression went from curious to concerned moments after he opened his eyes. She took him by the shoulder and marched through to the stairs across from the Rose. Carver let her lead him down, trying to squash the desires that an omega’s scent always demanded. They stopped on one of the piers and he shut his eyes and focused on the smells of the sea and the unwashed bodies of dock hands all around him.

“What were you doing?” she asked after a while.

“Trying to get here,” he replied.

“Where’s Kellion?”

“Home. With Merrill.”

“Do you realize how jealous you sound?”

“No,” Carver sighed. “All I feel is… rage. Because it’s…”

“Her and not you,” Aveline finished quietly.

“It’s not even Kell. She’s the one that went into heat. I didn’t think going through there would… affect me so much.”

“It _will_ get better Carver.” She gripped his shoulder tightly before letting her hand drop. “Maybe it would help if you didn’t torture yourself.”

“Pardon?” Carver glanced over and found her staring out over the water at the Gallows.

“Sex. You haven’t been with anyone like that since before Leandra passed on have you.”

“No,” he said quietly. “I haven’t.”

“Something to consider,” she said briskly. “Will you be all right now?”

“Yeah. I’ll avoid going near the Rose for a while.”

“You’re always welcome on patrols,” Aveline said.

Carver smiled as he turned to her. “As soon as Anders will let me.”

Aveline nodded as she smiled. He watched her walk away grateful she’d seen him. For a while longer he watched the water, thinking of her suggestion. He hadn’t thought of seeking a partner that wasn’t Kellion. Realistically he could now search out someone who could scratch that itch. The trouble was he still didn’t really want anyone besides Kellion. Unlike his brother there was no point that Carver _needed_ sex and it shouldn’t be too problematic to simply go without. The fact that Aveline had suggested it rather than anyone else lent credence to the possible problem.

Since he’d been confined to bed with half of his guts threatening to spill out of his body it hadn’t been an issue. Now that he wasn’t Carver wasn’t sure what would happen. If it became an issue, which was a distinct possibility, he would deal with it then. He sighed and turned to the stairs that would lead him to Darktown. If going home still wasn’t a good idea he was sure Anders could put him to work doing something to kill time.

The Undercity was the only part of Kirkwall that hadn’t been really affected by the Qunari. There were the same piles of trash, the residents looked at him suspiciously and the lamps were lit outside Anders’ clinic. Carver stood near the door and watched him. Anders smiled at the boy who was his current patient. There were several other people waiting or talking with the helpers that still showed up. He straightened as the boy slid off the cot and Anders looked over at him. Carver shook his head a little and motioned for Anders to keep going. Their eyes were locked together for a long moment before Anders smiled and turned to the next patient.

He slipped out of the clinic and into the cellar. Carver cautiously climbed the stairs and found no trace of Merrill’s scent. She was probably sleeping now but he didn’t want to risk catching a strong whiff of her if she wasn’t quite finished. Carver stepped into the training room and found Kellion slumped over on one of the benches. Several things flashed through his mind upon seeing his brother obviously worn out and wearing only a pair of sleep pants.

“Hello Carver,” Kellion said tiredly.

“Kell,” Carver said as evenly as he could manage. He flopped down next to his brother and instantly smelled Merrill on him and he grunted. “You smell like her.”

“I’m sorry,” Kell said softly. “I’ll head to the wash room first next time.”

“No it’s all right,” he said shaking his head. “I’ve… just had kind of a rough day.”

“I’m sorry,” Kell repeated. “I know it can’t be easy for you to…”

“Know you’re fucking someone else,” Carver said flatly when Kellion trailed off. “I told you to go do it.”

“You did. And she gladly accepted. And we did. A lot. And I still feel like… I’ve betrayed you somehow.”

“Maker we’re pathetic.” Carver leaned forward and scrubbed his face. “Please tell me this will get better. I don’t like this… awkward crap.”

Kellion snorted and rubbed his back briefly. “It didn’t get like this overnight Carver. It’ll take time to undo it.”

Carver sighed heavily and sat up straight. He thought of Aveline’s suggestion and turned to Kell, hoping for some advice from his older brother. “Do you think it would help if… I fucked someone else?”

“Well,” he said slowly. “The brotherly, unselfish part of me says yes, it probably would help. The other half…”

“Hates the idea,” Carver finished. “That’s basically how I feel.”

“Was there anyone you had in mind or is this a bit of curiosity?”

“Curiosity. I froze up outside the Rose on my way to the docks. Aveline helped me out and suggested I not torture myself.”

“Wow. If Aveline suggested it you might want to find someone.”

“It’s more complicated than that Brother.”

“I know Carver.” Kellion stood wearily and offered him a hand. “I’m going to clean up. Maybe you should find Orana and see what’s on the menu for supper.”

Carver nodded and took his hand. Kell pulled him up and they left the training room together.


End file.
